Harry Potter and the Daughter of the Furies
by Sorceress Cassandra180
Summary: Alternate version of year Six. There is an ancient legend that tells of a Daughter with great and terrible power. A Daughter reborn every time the forces of good and evil are at odds. A girl whose power is unlike any the world has ever seen...
1. Nightmares

_**Harry Potter and the Daughter of the Furies**_

_**By Sorceress Cassandra180**_

_**To Whom it May Concern,** please consider this an Alternate Version of Year Six.  
The very beginnings of this story were written several months before the book Half-Blood Prince came out for all of us to read. I do not plan on creating this story to fit HBP's plotline either since I have already created the major plotline for this story and it's sequel.  
I shall not be so arrogant, or so bold to say this is a better version of year six. I myself quite enjoyed that year, and I am nowhere near J.K. Rowling's expertise. My only hope is to entertain readers like she has. So please post reviews with your comments and criticism. Both are welcome, are appreciated_

_**

* * *

**_

_**1**_

_**Nightmares**_

_She was in danger._

_And danger was everywhere._

_She could sense it. She could _feel_ it as she ran through the torch lit stone corridor. Running from someone or something that she, somehow, felt she had been running from her whole life. She could feel the ground tremble as she ran. A cold cruel voice was calling her name, making her run ever faster. But she didn't look back._

_She didn't dare look back to see what it was._

_Before her the corridor suddenly split sharply, going right and left._

_Hoping to head that terrible creature off she turned to the left, and ran as fast as she could. Her black robes billowing around her, her long dark hair flying like a flag as she ran. She could still hear the… well, whatever that horrible thing was gaining on her with a dangerous speed._

_She took another sharp turn, then another, then another. In fact she took so many that she lost track of them. _

_But when she took her chances with another she saw something before her that made her skid to a stop._

"_Oh no…" She breathed, every word trembling as she was terrified._

_It appeared her luck had run short for before her was a dead end. _

_No, it wasn't _just _a dead end. It was decorated with a green and silver tapestry, a menacing embroidered emblem staring back at her. A emblem that consisted of a skull and snake protruding from its mouth. Silver swords flanked the tapestry on both sides, with emerald encrusted pommels._

_Praying to the forces above, she ran to the tapestry, and yanked it aside. Hoping with all her being to see a door, a secret corridor, _anything_. But a cold gray wall greeted her, and she felt her hopes fall as soon as they had come._

_She turned to look at the turn she had taken. That trembling was getting closer, telling her the wicked truth that the creature was drawing closer._

_Somehow, she knew, she was about to die. _

_The girl took several deep breaths._

So this is it,_ she thought._ I'm going to die, but I'm not going to die without a fight.

_Deftly she ran to the wall and yanked a sword out of its decorative holder, and turned to the figure that was approaching her. The heavy sword held out before her as she saw the darkly cloaked figure with a aura of black turn to face her._

"_My dear Cassandra," spoke a cold cruel voice in a tender tone as frightening as a angry shout. "You know it useless to resist. Can you understand? You can't fight what you already are."_

_Suddenly she was paralyzed as a hot, ripping pain shot up her spine. She could barely hear her own screams echoing off the walls. As she stood at death's doorway she somehow managed to look into the glowing red cat-like eyes of the creature that had finally won- _

She awoke with a start. Her mind swimming with what she had seen. She glanced at her luminous alarm clock. Even as her head spinning with the images of snakes, skulls, and glowing red eyes. The glowing numbers read 12:30 AM.

Wild eyed and wide awake, she pushed off the quilt to meet the icy cold air of the room. Her breathe coming up in steaming puffs. Even the windows themselves carried frost, yet it coated the inside of the glass near the room. _What on earth?_ That was strange, it was in mid-August and no man made air conditioner was in this room.

As if a thought came to her, she ran her fingers through her hair. Instantly, she could feel the static in it that seemed to crackle as she tried to smooth the crazily raised locks of hair.

As she did so she turned to the small fireplace to see the fire burning rather wildly in the fireplace. A fire that burned ash and not wood. Strange indeed.

She gave an annoyed groan, before she closed her eyes. First she tried to calm her still racing heart. It took a few minutes until she could feel it had slowed to a steady beat. Then in what seemed to be a form of meditation she imagined the energy from the static all around her, the cold that chilled her, the blazing fire before her becoming a part of her being. Furious energy that fell into to a small secret place within.

At first, nothing happened. Then slowly the static started to calm until the energy became neutral, the frost and cold became warmed and faded away, and finally the blazing fire fell to embers then nothing but darkness on the once burning ash.

Once she felt all had turned to normal the young girl named Cassandra Taylor, better known to the world as Cassia opened her eyes. Seeing that everything was as it should have been she gave an almighty sigh.

_Dreams again,_ She thought grudgingly. _You really should clear out the old subconscious. Then again the past few days haven't been much help at all. _

Cassia got up from the creaky spring bed, crossing the room to her dusty vanity, she reached out to turn on the lamp that stood on the table top. She looked into the dusty mirror.

It was hard to believe all that had happened to orphaned Cassia. First the disaster at school, then the dreaded news, the two funerals barely five years apart from each other, and here she stood in a room at an inn called The Old Black Cat on her way to her aunt and uncles.

She thanked the powers above that this inn had electricity for both Muggles and wizards, since this was a rare inn that took in both. Muggles stayed in it believing it to be an old inn with a 'magical' history that had stood since the Medieval times, Wizards stayed in it for their own reasons.

And it was Cassia's own reason that had her in this old inn room, looking into her reflection. She was about fifteen years wold, wearing a long cotton shirt. Some may have called her pretty in strangely mysterious, and quite arcane in her own way. Her long black hair fell past her shoulders. Her skin was just tinted with a hint of gold. And her eyes seemed to show a stormy gray. But she also was marked with… the unnatural for in her dark locks were a streak of slivery gray on either side of her hair. Leaving her with the look of something… different.

And difference was many times never a virtue, especially for her.

She remembered her grandmother, whom she affectionately called Grams, and her Grandfather. Two people who had accepted what she was. The only people in the world who seemed to do so. But then again her Grams had been one as well, but then again even compared to her Cassia could help but still feel… different.

And besides Grams wasn't here to tell her everything was alright, neither was her Grandfather here to give her words of encouragement with his wisdom. They couldn't ever again. Not anymore.

Cassia looked sadly into the mirror, her hand going to the lamp to switch it off. Suddenly, she thought she saw a pair of red cat-like eyes over her shoulder, she gasped. The light bulb then went out with a loud _POP!_ And Cassia swung around her throat tightening.

It was nothing.

Nothing and no one stood behind her.

Cassia shook her head. _Damn, aren't we the paranoid one? _She thought wittingly.

Remembering where the spare light bulbs were Cassia pulled open one of the drawers that were under the lamp and pulled out a spare light bulb from it's packaging. She pulled off the lampshade to change the bulb and stopped when she saw it. The little bulb hadn't just gone out. It had exploded, its glass all over the wooden table.

Cassia shook her head. She sighed as she, very carefully, twisted the bulb, threw it away in the small trashcan next to her. She then placed the new bulb into place, twisting in, and as soon as the light bulb was in it turn on it filled the small room with a bright light. Making her feel a small ounce better then before. Cassia clicked off the light then ran to her small bed as if a flock of winged demon were behind her. She seemed to diver under the covers, the pair of evil red glowing eyes still haunting her.

Cassia turned over and closed her eyes. It was a long time until she finally fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Yet she never would know how her life would soon change, forever.


	2. Family Renuions

_**2**_

**_Family Reunions_**

The next day Cassia found herself in a Minicab. Her three small suitcases filled with her clothes, her trunk filled with her more valuable things, and her guitar case in the trunk of the cab.

She stared out the window at the Muggle world as it passed by. Showing her homes that all look the same, radiating that mistrust of things that are different. Even the Muggle parks seem to show such as well, and this didn't make her feel any better. After all, she hadn't seen these relatives for _years,_ all she had heard of them was the occasional letter and card for Christmas. In fact, they weren't even able to make it to the funeral all those weeks ago so she had no idea what they even _looked_ like.

As her stomach turned with sour nervousness, Cassia fiddled with the bottom of her gray shirt that had small fake rhinestones sewed on it, over a pair of faded blue jeans. Not exactly a rather classy pair of clothes but she hoped that her new 'family' wouldn't care. Every now and then Cassia pulled out a letter that she had in her pocket. She had received this letter not too long ago, before the flight from home and shortly after she found out who now had custody of the fifteen year old girl. She just skimmed over the clean cursive words written in her long lost aunt's hand writing, and then folded it and put it back in her pocket.

Suddenly the Mini-cab stopped, the driver turned back to her with a wide grin and graying brown hair.

"Here ya are Miss," Spoke the friendly cab driver in his thick accent. "Here's home Number 14."

Biting her lip Cassia looked to the place that would become her new 'home'.

It looked a little like a Victorian style three story, painted a sky blue and crisp white. It's windows were large and edged with yellow, blue, red, and green stained glass. Two white and purple lilac bushes flank the spacious porch, ivy crept up the pillars, neat rows of lavender where planted along the cobble stone walkway.

Compared to all the other drab homes on this street this house almost seemed to call for attention. At this Cassia felt a strange twinge of relief. Her aunt and uncle may of chose to live in a stuffy neighborhood but at least they still wanted to be different, well besides being a witch and wizard. But this relief seemed to sooth her nervousness only slightly.

Seeing her hesitancy, the cab driver spoke up in that warm Scottish brogue.

"You alright, lass?" He asked his young passenger. "Will ya be needin' any help?"

Cassia turned to him and shook her head.

"No, but thank you, Sir," She pulled out the several coins and pound notes she had. "How much do I owe you?"

He told her the sum and even helped her count out the money since she still wasn't used to European currency. Much less pounds and such. Once the cabby was paid with the proper sum Cassia got out of the cab and went to the back to unload her things.

As she pulled out her suitcases, she couldn't help but face a dilemma. How on earth was she supposed to greet these people? It wasn't as if she could knock on the door, claim to be some long lost relative. _Gods,_ even in her head it sounded like something out of a Muggle Soap Opera and no matter how true it was she couldn't help but hate it.

Perhaps this was why she didn't hear the door of the house open, or the footsteps that approached her. It was only when a voice spoke did she realize that someone stood behind her.

"Cassia?" spoke a musical voice that seemed to be enhanced with its British accent.

Cassia jumped, she quickly turned to see a woman in a pale green sundress, her golden blonde hair fell in gentle curls framing her pretty face, and her tawny eyes looked to the girl before her. There was not denying it, this women somehow knew her, even when Cassia didn't have a clue who she was.

"Are you my Aunt Rose?" Cassia asked unsure, remembering the letter in her pocket. "Are-are you the one who sent me the letter?"

Suddenly the women gave Cassia a smile, then suddenly pulled her into a hug. At once Cassia smelled gardenia. A scent that made her fell just a tad bit better about coming to live here.

As she pulled away from the young girl, Rose looked at the young girl up and down, and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances," She told her. "All things considering, I'm glad to have you as a part of our family.

At once Cassia felt a wave of relief at this. Her nervousness disappearing quickly.

"Thank you, Aunt Rose," She replied.

Rose smiled.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be at the aeroport when you landed," Aunt Rose said, helping Cassia lift the trunk out of the cab. "We had finally got then finished touching up this house a bit late, and David and I had fallen asleep on the couch. Needless to say we felt terrible until we heard that you would be arriving here yourself."

Cassia nodded. The letter had told her had told her that her Aunt and Uncle had moved into this new home. Both had requested desk jobs at Gringotts, since they wished to start a family of their own.

Cassia then pulled out her guitar case the second suitcase.

"Here," Aunt Rose said taking up one of Cassia's suitcases. "Let me get you some help with this."

Rose turned to the house.

"David!" She called. "Oi David!"

Almost instantly, a man appeared at the doorway of the home. He was tall, and wearing a plain white T-shirts and jeans. His hair was dark and bit long, and his eyes where sky blue. His handsome face reminded Cassia almost of a knight. He definitely had the majestic air of one.

"Sorry about that Rose," He said, as he approached the blonde women who stood next to the dark hared girl. "I was just talking to Albert about one of the curses found on that old crypt that they found in Egypt, that-"

He stopped dead, for at that moment his eyes had caught those of the young girl's before him.

"Cassandra?" He said when he saw Cassia, saying it as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Could this young girl truly be his missing sister's daughter?

"Uncle David," Cassia said, breaking out into a smile despite her nervousness. "Please, just call me Cassia, everyone else does."

At this he gave a bit of a smile.

"Sorry," He apologized. "Last time I saw you, you where barley walking. It would be pretty obvious to say that you've grown a bit."

Cassia shook her head.

"I can only imagine," She replied.

Uncle David then grabbed a hold of Cassia's heavy trunk, and the three made there way to the home.

---

Perhaps it was because she was the newest member of the family on Number 14, maybe it was just common courtesy. But whatever the reason, Cassia found herself to be the first one through the door, and she quickly liked what she saw.

Moving pictures hung on the walls, along several other things like Native American dream catchers, and African masks. In the entrance room was a large staircase, and the entrance to two other rooms.

Cassia glanced to the one on the right and saw a cozy, warmly painted living room, with a suede couch, love seat and armchair. A Persian rug sat on the floor, along with several Persian throw pillows. A fireplace was at the other end of the living room, a stack of wood in it. Several painter's tools sat along one of the walls which was half painted a warm adobe brown.

Cassia glanced to the door way adjacent to the living room. It looked like a sort of sun room, painted in a pale yellow, with three wide windows, a window seat, a patio future. Quickly she noticed plants like aloe, lavender, roses, and jasmine. Along with more common potion ingredients like mugwort, sage, rosemary, and thyme. She also thought that she saw the top of a mandrake plant (it had a pair of pink and fluffy earmuff next to it) when her aunt spoke.

"Hope you don't mind about the living room. We had gotten three of the walls painted at midnight. We still have several of the bedrooms to paint as well."

David sat the trunk down and said casually, "In other words we'll give you a tour later, and wouldn't mind your help with painting the other rooms"

Cassia couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind getting a bit messy." She replied. "Besides it would be good bonding time I suppose."

Aunt Rose sat the two suitcases that she had in either hand down next to it.

"My thought's exactly." She said, brightly. "Now, why don't I show you your room?"

"That'll be great," Cassia replied and let the women lead her up the old staircase.

At once Cassia found her self in a small hallway. Three doors where on either side of it, and at the end of the hall was a small staircase that led to a dark oak door.

"Do you have any other children, besides me?" Cassia asked, looking at the many doors and remembering the letter.

"No, not yet anyway," Aunt Rose said.

She walked in to the hallway. But it appeared to Cassia that she wasn't turning into one certain room on this floor.

"I hope you don't mind having the attic room," Aunt Rose said leading her to the door. "It's one of the biggest in the house, and I figured that you would like the space."

"It's alright, my last room was in the attic. It'll just be easier for me to adjust," Cassia replied as the climbed the small staircase.

Aunt Rose gave her a look of understanding, and nodded.

"It's just through here," She said opening the door.

Aunt Rose had just opened the door a crack when; there was a sudden strange flash of red's and golds in a Middle Eastern pattern that streaked by her.

A bush of sudden wind flared up Cassia dark hair. Suddenly Aunt Rose started spiriting after the strange figure. Her skirt billowing, her blonde hair flying.

"David!" She cried. "Close all the doors and lock them, that _confounded_ carpet is back, _again_!"

Aunt Rose turned back to Cassia who stood, extremely confused at what had just happened.

"Sorry 'bout that, Cassia," Aunt Rose said walking to her.

"What _was_ that?" Cassia asked, bewildered.

Aunt Rose took a deep sigh before she spoke.

"_That_ was a 'wedding gift' from one of David's _dear_ friends," Aunt Rose said, obviously annoyed by what she was talking about. "A _bloody_ _flying carpet."_

"A _Flying Carpet?"_ Cassia breathed. "But aren't those illegal?"

"_Yes_," Aunt Rose said, rubbing her forehead. "We turned it in to the Ministry's Improper Use of Muggle Artifacts Office shortly after our honeymoon."

"But then why is it-?"

"Still here?" Aunt Rose finished. "That's what's interesting, not an hour after we sent it to Arthur Weasley's office the _ruddy thing came back._ We think that David's good friend put a 'Returning Charm' on it since every time we send it to the Ministry it, always, somehow, comes back an hour or so later. Doesn't help that David's grown fond of it either. Just watch where you step. It likes to lay around the house, otherwise, well, let's just say, you're in for a ride."

"You sound as though you speak from experience," Cassia noted.

"Well, let's just say on various occasions, when I wished to make breakfast or lunch, I was stepping in to the kitchen one minute, then I was flying over the Sahara desert the next," Aunt Rose replied.

Cassia gave a slight snicker at thought of Aunt Rose in a flannel nightgown, flying on the carpet over the Pyramids of Giza. The blonde women must have somehow read her thoughts since she was suddenly shaking her head like a parent did when their child had said something completely off the wall. Yet, Aunt Rose went back to the door and opened it all the way. She then led Cassia inside.

"Here we are," Aunt Rose said, presenting the room to the girl next to her.

At once Cassia's breath caught.

Well, Aunt Rose was right, it was _huge._

Three windows peered down onto the home across the seat, with a window seat just below them. A desk with quills, pots of ink, and parchment was in the corner. A gigantic bookcase lined one wall filled with classics like _Mists of Avalon,_ _Pride and Prejudice,_ and _The Three Musketeers_, along with several spell books. A gigantic oak armoire was on the wall next to the door, and a bed with a oak headboard that also had a blue drape, that hung from above it. A nightstand stood next to left of the bed.

The sheets on her bed where a deep blue had silver moons and stars prints on them, as did the small throw rug on the floor and the three pillows on the window seat.

"Yours was the first room we decorated. Elanitsa, and Darrel… Your grandparents had mentioned in several of their letters that you where always fond of the stars and the moon," Aunt Rose said, when she had noticed that Cassia hadn't spoken much when she saw her new room. "But if you want to redecorate-"

"Are you kidding?" Cassia said, turning to her aunt. "I _love_ it."

Aunt Rose smiled a rather large smile, glad that she had chosen well.

"Here," Aunt Rose said.

She pulled out her wand from an almost nonexistent pocket of her dress and waved it saying, "_Tuck in_."

At once Cassia's two other suitcases and trunk appeared, seemingly as if they came out of the floor.

"Thanks," Cassia said, relived that she wouldn't have to make another trip downstairs with all those things.

"You're welcome, dear. I really _do_ have to thank Professor Dumbledore for showing me that trick," Aunt Rose replied.

Cassia gave a slight smile and nodded.

Aunt Rose went to the door.

"Thank you," Cassia blurted suddenly without thinking.

Aunt Rose turned to her, surprised.

"For what? For decorating?" She asked.

"No" Cassia said.

She took a deep breath, staring at the floor she said softly, "For taking me in."

Aunt Rose walked up to Cassia and gave her a warm hug, which the girl returned.

When she pulled away, she looked in to Cassia's gray eyes, and gave a warm smile.

"I knew your grandparent's and your mother as well, you know," She said. "I'm only sorry that they both left you."

Cassia's throat had tightened at the mentioning of her mother and grand parents. She only nodded.

Aunt Rose then made her way to the door, when she had just made it she turned back to Cassia and gave another smile before she spoke.

"Once again welcome home to Number 14 Privet Drive."

---

Over the next few days, Cassia was perfectly content with staying inside the her new home. She later discover that there wasn't just a magic carpet in the house that you had to worry about.

There was a cabinet that would throw cups and plates at her when she asked for one ("This was _another_ gift from our wedding, luckily from my sister," Said Aunt Rose), a mirror that would shout comments on your clothing ("White is _so_ your color, _darling_), and a few strange whirring objects along the house that Cassia couldn't identify.

Already, she had started to grow fond of her aunt and uncle. Her Aunt made magical lotions and soaps for her small shop in Diagon Alley, and her Uncle worked in the Ministry as a desk job Auror. Both had mentioned working for an order of a certain kind. But when Cassia asked, they had told her that they would explain in time.

But until then Cassia was fine with helping her Aunt and Uncle with whatever they needed. The painting of the spare rooms was easy, and quickly took her mind off of the things that had happened to her. It also seemed to help her forge a fast bond to her Aunt and Uncle. Already she felt as if she knew them for years.

But when their work was finished for the day, Cassia would be up in her room either playing a note or two on her guitar, reading a few of the books, or just staring out her window. In fact that is what she was doing at least five days after she had arrived to her new home. Sitting at the window, staring out it absentmindedly.

In here hands was a moving picture in a wooden picture frame. One of the two people was an elderly gentleman with silvery hair, a flannel shirt and jeans.

Her grandfather.

He had been a Muggle, but loved everything that had to do with their kind. She remembered the time when she was six and brought home a golden baby unicorn whose mother had been killed in a dangerous storm. Cassia and her grandfather had helped cared for it and, when it was old enough they had set if free. He had been the one who had read her stories like _Cinderella_, and _The Sword and the Stone._ He had taught her how to play the guitar and how to fish and hunt. He had always told her "Always trust your instincts, Cassia."

Next to him was a elderly women, with short brown hair, and a purple dress.

Her grandmother.

She had been the one who taught her how to control her powers since she had similar powers. She had always told Cassia, "We Furies are privileged to have the powers we do. If other witches could control elements, see the future, shapeshift, and sense the intentions and feeling of others then they may not have made the decision they have. But with this comes a great responsibility to the wizard and Muggle kind."

She had taught Cassia to be kind to all creatures, magical or not, since both where equal in the eyes of whatever highest force that ruled over all.

Both had been there for her, both had been the parents that Cassia never had after her mother had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And now that they where gone, Cassia didn't know how she would do anything good in this world. How could she? They had helped her all those years ago when she was questioning everything about herself after that horrible disaster.

Cassia sighed and looked out the window to the house across from hers, Number 4. The sun had just started to fall, sending a tapestry of may hues behind it.

Normally, she would see a pudgy, brown hared, mean looking, Muggle man with no neck go to his car and drive to his (she guessed) his Muggle work. Or his (she guessed) equally pudgy, blonde, mean looking son leaving the house with his pudgy, mean looking friends. Or she would see a tall blonde, bony women with a long neck watering her precious rosebushes.

But, today someone different walked out of house Number 4.

A boy around her age walked out the door. He was tall, and lean. His messy hair was jet black, and her wore silver round glasses, but even at a distance she could see his vivid green eyes, that moved something in her. His clothes where loose and extremely baggy on him. But despite his baggy clothes, she noticed that he seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

And oddly enough she felt she had seen him from somewhere, as if in long forgotten dream.

Cassia quickly took a deep breath and focused one of her powers on him to sense what it was that had left him looking so low.

At once she felt it.

_Pain. A sharp stabbing pain in his chest and an aching emptiness that followed it. And a fear of something._

Cassia then her energy away from him.

He was in mourning of someone, that she knew since she felt the same way. But that wasn't all, there was something else but she couldn't tell what it was, nor could she tell who is was that he was mourning over. That wouldn't be reading emotions but Olccumacy, and that was an art she didn't know. That her kind couldn't know.

Cassia watched the boy intently as he walked down the street. At once she found herself using another one of her powers she quickly sensed his intentions.

He was going to the park that was just down the street.

Cassia, somehow (she didn't know how) felt a strong pull, compelling her to follow him. Quickly she grabbed her dirty white tennis shoes, pulled them on as she ran thumping down the stairs. At the foot of the staircase she almost ran into her Uncle David who was carrying a rather large stack of parchment. Paperwork for home she guessed.

"Whoa!" He said, steadying himself.

"So sorry!" Cassia said, stopping to help him.

As soon as he was finally steady he turned sideways to look at her. His expression part curious, part amused.

"Where's the fire?" He asked her almost teasingly.

"I, well, just felt like running. Outside," She lied suddenly.

For some reason Cassia didn't think that her uncle would understand if she told him that she felt a pull to the boy across the street. A boy she didn't even know. Hell, she _herself_ didn't understand it either but she knew she just _had_ to follow him.

"Be back before dark, alright?" Uncle David said, with a smile.

"I will," Cassia promised as she went out the door, after the green-eyed boy with dark hair.


	3. Someone to Talk To

_**3**_

_**Someone to Talk to**_

Harry Potter went to one of the few swings that still wasn't broken in the small park near his "home" on Privet Drive, and seemed to slump down in the seat. He took a deep sigh to try to compose himself. It didn't do much for him really.

This summer was turning out to be the worst summer of them all. It wasn't from lack of letters from his friends, lack of news about Voldemort, or treatment from the Dursley's. No, it was something far worse than that.

The pain from losing his godfather and close friend was eating away inside him like a parasite. And the prophecy was playing in his head like a broken record:

_THE ONE BORN WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROCHES…BORN TO THOSE WHE THRICE DEFIED HIM…THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL … NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES_

He had longed to tell his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger about it. But not over a letter, he didn't think he should put his friends through _that_ over a letter. Harry wanted to tell them face to face, as he knew he should. He knew that they could help him cope.

But until then Harry had never felt so alone, so trapped in his pain, so…

"Uh, Excuse me," said a soft voice that pulled him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked up and nearly fell out of his swing at what her saw.

There before him stood girl. She was pretty, he did have to say, but there was something else about her…

Like he had seen her before. Like he _knew_ her from somewhere before.

She to have been around his age with golden tinted skin, silky night dark hair that had a streaks of silver on either side of her head, a fair face, and eyes that reminded Harry of the gray sky on a snowy day.

"May I sit here?" the girl asked, motioning to the swing next to him, at once he caught her accent.

"Er… Sure I suppose," Harry said quite awkwardly.

She gave a slight smile and sat down on the swing.

At once the two experienced a strange silence. A silence that it was obvious both wanted to say _something,_ but nether where sure how to break the ice. Until the girl finally took a deep breathed and broke the silence.

"Are you alright?" She asked quite suddenly, in fact it seemed almost out of the blue. "If you don't mind me saying this, but you seem like you have a lot on your mind."  
Harry could help but be surprised.

It was one thing for this girl, this complete stranger, to pay any attention to him. After all, he _was_ rumored to be a mad delinquent who had attended St' Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys for five years now. But it was something else when someone in this neighborhood, _anyone_ in this neighborhood, to noticed that he was in a great deal of pain, and cared enough to ask.

"I'm-," Harry had started to lie, until something stopped him.

Then he felt something, a strange urge to confess to her everything.

But she was a Muggle, she had to be. This girl wouldn't understand the pains of a sixteen-year-old wizard. Yet he could not stop himself from saying it.

"Not well at all, if you want to know the truth," Harry replied softly.

_Where did that come from?_ He couldn't help but wonder to himself.

"That bad huh?" The girl said, slightly wincing. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It was the Harry felt that strong urge to tell her.

But how could she understand? How could he tell her, this girl, a _Muggle_, that he had watched his godfather, a wizard, die right before his eyes? How could he tell her that he had been marked a man even as a baby?

How could he tell her, a normal girl, that his life must include, or end in, murder?

Besides, who wasn't to say that this wasn't a Muggle, but a spy for Voldemort? Some sadistic Death Eater in disguise? This could be true, he had been fooled once before.

At once his blood ran cold at the mere thought of it.

"Why _the hell_ do _you care?_" He snapped coldly at the girl, his angry emotions getting the better of him. "I don't even _know you_."

At once he regretted his actions when hurt flashed in her eyes, despite the fact her face was a blank mask.

"**Fine**." She replied coolly. "Sorry I asked. Don't worry I won't even _bother_ next time."

Getting up from her swing, she started to walk away. Not even sparing him a backward glance.

_Great Harry_, He thought. _She was just asking you a simple question, and you snap had her like some madman._

"Wait!" He called to her without even thinking, getting out of his swing.

The girl stopped. She turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to bite your head off," Harry explained in a apologetic tone. "It's just that I don't really know you, and I… well, it's a long story."

"Don't apologize," She replied, shaking her head. "It's alright."

She walked past him to her swing, and sat down.

"I know this may seem, well, _more than_ a little… strange that a girl you don't know goes up to you and asks what's troubling you," The girl said.

"Well, it's just _a little _strange, compared to everything else I have gone through," Harry replied honestly.

The girl gave him a bit of a smile.

" I'll bet, but you seemed as if you're sad about losing someone and you wanted to talk to someone about it," The girl told him.

Harry couldn't help but be take aback at the girl before him. She had somehow put his emotions into words, and spoke them to him at the same time.

"How did you-?"

The girl just gave a bit of a look that seemed to hide something behind it. Something that even her gray eyes seemed to mask.

"Well, let's just say I know how you're feeling," She told him.

Harry sat down on the swing next to her.

Strange, but Harry suddenly felt he could trust her. At least with what she wanted to know.

"What's your name?" He asked her curiously.

"Cassandra, but, _please_, do me a favor and call me Cassia," The girl told him.

"My name's Harry," Harry told her.

Cassia held out her hand and Harry took it and shook it once. At once he noticed how small her hands where compared to his.

"So are you new around here?" Harry asked.

She gave him a bit of a grin.

"Is it that obvious?" Cassia asked him.

Harry shrugged.

"Not that many people in this ruddy neighborhood talk to me. Actually you could say they have some sort of… _thing_ against me."

Cassia gave an nod that this, considering what he had said.

"Sounds like my old neighborhood. So this is one of those _suburbia hells_ where secrets aren't really secret for long."

"You could say that."

"Great," She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Then I'm going to fit in here just _beautifully_."

At this Harry couldn't help but crack a smile for the first time in… God, when was the last time he smiled! He couldn't remember. But it didn't matter, for at the moment he wondered where this girls house was on Privet Drive.

"So which house in this _suburbia hell_ did you move into?"

"That would be Number 14." She replied simply.

At once Harry realized who this was.

"You're the girl who moved in to the house across the street, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Over the past few days Dudley and his gang had been raving about this "Hottie", that they had seen in the house across from theirs. The girl didn't go in to the front yard, she just stayed at the window of the attic reading, playing a guitar, or staring out like a princess in a high tower. Harry had only glanced at her several times from his window. But never had seen her face, until now.

"That's the one," Cassia said simply. "I just moved here several days ago. And let me tell you, it's been quite a change from the States."

_The States? _Harry quickly thought._ As in the United States?_

He had to feel a sort of amazement at that. He had met people from Germany, Bulgaria, and France over the past few years. But _never_ from across the ocean.

"You mean, your America?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Born and raised," Cassia nodded. "Well, more or less anyway."

"Wow," Harry commented, in a sort of awe. "Can I ask why you left?"

Cassia's face fell, her mood dropping several hundred degrees. Instantly, Harry knew that this was a bad idea to bring that up.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Harry quickly said. "I just-".

But Cassia, held up her hand to silence him.

"No, don't feel sorry," Cassia said, softly. "I better get used to saying it since, I'll have to say it when I go to school in the fall."

She took several very deep breaths. And stared at the ground at her feet. After several minutes Cassia spoke.

"My grandparent's just passed away recently," Cassia said, her tone filled with sadness. "They where taking care of me after…"

Cassia paused to take a very deep breath.

"After my mother left me."

Harry winced. At once he felt a pang of sympathy for the girl at his side.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, truly meaning it. "I just lost someone I was close to recently as well."

"I know."

Cassia looked to him and gave him a look that he wasn't usually used to getting. A look of understanding. She understood how he felt about his loss. How losing Sirius seemed to leave an aching hole in his heart.

"I'm sorry as well," Cassia said, meaning it as much as Harry did when he said it before.

For several minutes no one said anything. Until Harry spoke up.

"Now I don't know about you but a subject change might be a good idea," He said.

Cassia gave a bit of a grin.

"Yeah, I've already moped around enough at home," She said.

Harry nodded.

"So what school are you going at the beginning of the term?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue," Cassia said. "I used to be home-schooled due to several 'problems' I had with the school system at home. But my aunt and uncle don't seem like the type. My guess is some private school, no clue where though."

"I'm going to Hog-" Harry started, but caught himself.

He almost said it. He almost blew his secret. Mentally kicking himself, He bit his tongue and muttered.

"Stonewall High," He lied so obviously.

_Oh **sure,** she'll buy that the with that tone of voice_, Harry thought sarcastically.

If he had learned anything about this girl for the past few minutes, it was that she wasn't stupid.

Cassia turned to him questioningly, those gray eyes of hers locked on his. Suddenly the pupils of those eyes started to dilate a bit like there was a great energy building in her brain, but they where back to normal as soon as he noticed. She suddenly put her hand up to her forehead, and muttered.

"_Damn **it**_."

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," Cassia said, rubbing her forehead. "It's just and old problem that likes to come back at me every now and then."

Now it was Harry's turn to look at her questionably. Strange, he could have _sworn _he saw something move in her eyes. At once Cassia caught his questioning look.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," She said, quickly. "I've got some sort of disease, sort of like diabetes, when I have low blood sugar I get a headache or two."

Harry nodded. This made sense to him. Slightly.

"Should I walk you home or something?" He asked concerned.

Cassia smiled.

"Don't worry, I can-," Cassia started to say but stopped. For she had glanced to her wristwatch, then to a nearby street light.

"On second thought," Cassia said, getting out of her swing. "It might be a good idea. It's getting late. You probably better walk me home."

Suddenly Harry noticed how dark it had gotten. He had promised the Weasley's (Mrs. Weasley in particular) that he wouldn't wonder too far after dark since, since only a few members of the Advance Guard were to watch over him. It was amazing how much work the Order had to do now that Voldemort was now out in the open.

"Alright," Harry said, pulling himself out of the swing.

For some reason he felt, well, happy that Cassia wanted him to walk with her. It was strange how this girl, this complete stranger, seemed to have that effect on him.

Along the way home their conversation had turned into their relieving past experiences. Tell each other memorable times that had happened to one another. Making either more comfortable with the other.

Suddenly Harry found himself telling Cassia about the time he and Ron had taken Mr. Weasley's flying car and had driven it to school. Of course he made sure not to tell her about the flying part, or any other magical parts in his life for that matter.

"And then we crashed in to a tree," Harry said. "It nearly killed us!"

Cassia giggled at the expression on Harry's face.

"The crash or the tree nearly killed you?" She asked.

"Well, it was almost a bit of both," Harry replied.

Cassia shook her head.

"What did you expect? You were too unlicensed minors out for a joy ride. Driving isn't something you learn overnight," Cassia piped up. "Did the police catch you?"

"No, worse," Harry replied. "My… Er… _Chemistry _professor did."

"The one who doesn't like you?"

" 'Doesn't like me' is putting it mildly, Cassia," Harry said. "He almost had me and Ron expelled."

"Well, was it because you hit a tree on school property, or because you drove a car?" Cassia asked him

"Both," Harry said, truthfully. "He was going on about how the tree was school property and how it was a valuable part of the school."

"Yep, this guy is definitely out to get you, Harry," Cassia said shaking her head. "How can you put up with him? Can't you change teachers or something?"

"I wish," Harry replied. "He's the only one there that teaches that subject."

"Damn, that must be tough."

"Tell me about it."

Then, almost too soon it seemed, Harry and Cassia where standing before the place where the dark-hared girl now called home. They both looked at it.

Hard to believe that mouths ago the Stab's, a close friend to the Dursley's lived here. They had their house painted like the other houses on this block and had the same dull plants in their front lawn. Now the house seemed to be alive, among a sea of drab brown, and gray. Almost as if everything was in black and white and this house was the only one in color.

"I have to say, your aunt and uncle have really changed this place the past few days," Harry commented.

Cassia turned to him.

"Really?"

He nodded

"It really seems to call for attention. It used to be like all the other houses on this block."

"No kidding," Cassia said. "But I get the feeling that the neighbors don't really like it much though."

Harry nodded.

For the past few days he had heard about nothing but "What-have-they-done-to-the-house-across- the-street?" From Aunt Petunia, and the neighbors. Everyone seemed to not like the new flowers in the flowerbeds, or the new sky blue paint that Cassia' aunt and uncle painted it.

"Well, I like it," Harry said. "It's different, different isn't always bad."

Cassia nodded.

"But sometimes different isn't always good, especially when you want to be like everyone else," Cassia spoke softly.

For some reason Harry had a feeling she wasn't talking about the house anymore. He turned to her, quickly noticing the strange sadness in her gray eyes. At once he understood. This girl somehow knew what he was going though. After all, how could she be so right about different.

Perhaps the wind had blow his bangs apart, perhaps when he turned to her their parted. But what ever the reason, Cassia turned to him and at once her eyes caught the mark on his forehead.

"What's that?" She asked her eyes on the now noticeable lighting bolt-like scar.

"What's what?" He asked her confused.

Cassia pointed to forehead, and at once Harry understood what she meant.

"Oh that," Harry said, his hand going up to the scar.

Thoughts ran though his head. _How was he going to explain this to her?_ For some reason he just _couldn't_ bring himself to lie. Quickly, he thought up a answer that was as true as it could be.

"Just a scar I got when I was very young," He said simply.

Cassia nodded understandably. But he saw something flicker like a candle in her eyes. The look Harry always got when he was introduced to someone new. The look of awe. But it was so fast he was sure he imagined it. Instead she had a unreadable look on her face. A look that Harry wasn't sure was good or bad.

"Well, I better go," Cassia said to him simply, and started for the house.

Harry nodded.

For some unexplained reason, he was sad to see her go. What if she thought he was strange? What if she didn't want to have anymore to do with him because of his rudeness in the park? Angry with himself, Harry kicked a stone down the street, and turned to go back to the Dursley's. Then Cassia once again surprised him.

"Hey Harry!" she called.

He turned to see Cassia who was standing on the porch, the light from the far off moon, seemed to make her look like a heroine from some forgotten legend.

"Can I meet you at the park tomorrow?" She asked. "Same time?"

Harry, at once, felt such a rush of happiness that he almost danced. Well if he could dance that is.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Yeah sure."

She then flashed him a grateful smile and nodded. Then Cassia turned, and disappeared into the house.

And Harry was left to wonder in the light of the full moon who was this new mysterious friend he had made, really?


	4. Behind Closed Doors

_**4**_

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

As soon as Cassia closed the door behind her, she had to lean against it slightly to get a hold of the shock that was still coursing through her veins. It was one thing to befriend a complete stranger and help them cope with a great loss. But it was something else entirely when that stranger bore a very _peculiar_ scar. A scar she vividly remembered seeing once in one of her text books several years back.

Could Harry, the quite stranger that she had met today, be no other than the famous _Harry Potter?_

It seemed almost absurd, yet it quickly put that strange sense of familiarity when Cassia first saw him into focus. Hadn't his picture been in several books? Hadn't he been in a great tournament a few years back even though he was underage? Hadn't he been the object of every magical tabloid's affection for a year thereafter?

Suddenly several things Harry had mentioned came back into clarity. He had mentioned living with his aunt and uncle instead of his parents. He had talked about his friends, and a mysterious school he went to, not to mention several odd things here and there. Not only that but why else had Cassia read his emotions so easily. Her… _kind_ had developed several subtle ways to sense for witches and wizards, granted these ways were not always certain.

Abruptly, Cassia wondered if Harry was _**the**_ Harry Potter then why didn't her Aunt and Uncle say something to her about him? Didn't witches and wizards keep some sort of record of who lived where? If so, then they would obviously know that a major celebrity like Harry was close by.

She pondered this for awhile when something caught her eye.

The entrance of the living room was sealed off by two thick door, shut tight, giving a distinct impression of secrets and authority. _Wait a minute_, Cassia thought, _since when does the living room have doors? How did-?_

She took several puzzled steps towards the doors then paused. Cassia could plainly hear voices now coming from behind the door. Voices raised high and arguing with each other. She suddenly felt baffled. Cassia knew who those voices belonged to, and never once had heard them shout much less argue with each other. Not once.

Curiosity bloomed within her, as did a small ounce of foreboding. Cassia crept closer to the door, and, once close enough she put her ear up to the small crack. Straining to hear the words that were spoken beyond those closed doors.

"… it isn't right, David!" Aunt Rose's voice said exasperated. "It just isn't right! She had a_ right_ to know what we're doing."

"And I'm _telling you_ Rose, its better off this way!" David shot back. "My god, she's lost _everyone else_, the last thing she needs to worry about is _us_ every time we walk out the door."

"_You Know Who_ has _returned_, David!" Rose snapped. "I would be very much surprised if she wasn't afraid for _all of us_ every moment of the day!"

"You don't understand Rose; it's not just _Him_ that she would be worried about if she knew," David shot back. "You know our families history with the Order of the Phoenix."

_The Order of the Phoenix?_ Cassia thought, puzzled. A slight twinge as though she had heard something familiar moved within her, but she decided to think on it later.

"That was _years_ ago!" Rose said. "Besides your mother insisted she had to know what happened on one of the Order's past missions, and when she didn't-."

"It was because of _her_, Rose," David interrupted. "My mother caused such a problem because they didn't know what had happened to _her_."

There was a slight unsure pause. As if either one wasn't sure how to continue after this.

"_Her_?" Rose repeated, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You may not remember," He replied. "It was quite a while ago."

"David, I don't-."

"Something happened to _her_, that's why Mom had so much trouble with Dumbledore for so long. That's why she left the Order; she just couldn't stand not knowing what happened."

"Who on earth is _she_, David?!" Rose suddenly snapped, tired of this mystery.

There was another pause. This one longer than the last. Cassia wondered if her uncle was ever going to answer when he suddenly spoke a name she never thought she would hear in such a conversation.

"_Angela_."

Cassia took a sharp breath as if she had received a sudden blow to the stomach. Her hands went to her lips to stifle the sound of her surprise. She knew that name; She knew it all to well. It was the name of someone Cassia had never met in her remembered lifetime. It was the name of someone she wasn't sure if she should love or hate.

Dispute the ringing that was in her ears, Cassia strained to hear what was being said next.

"Angela?" Rose repeated. "Wait, wasn't…? My god, you mean…"

"Yes," David replied. "My sister was in the Order before both of us… Cassia's own _mother_."

Another unbearable pause, then the sound of someone taking a deep breath.

"When-." Rose started softly then cleared her throat. "When did this happen?"

"She joined several months after she left Hogwarts. At first, we all thought Angie was going to become a Healer. But two months after her engagement she joined the Order."

"An… And then what?"

"That's the thing. _We don't know_. About a year or so after Angela joined, she was ordered to go on some sort of undercover mission. Then she just… _vanished_. My family didn't hear a word from her in a _long_ time. Mom went on the warpath. She stomped right up to Dumbledore and demanded she know what happened. All he knew was she had become an accepted member of You Know Who's _Dirae _then she stopped making contact all together. We all thought she was dead. Then, two years after her disappearance Angela appeared on the Order's front doorstep, fighting the Imperious Curse she was under, along with a baby in her arms."

"And the baby was that… Cassia?"

"Yes. Angie didn't say the father was; she seemed to not want to mention it. From what I gather it was one of the few Death Eaters who was caught turning rogue and killed. She stayed with some old friends until James and Lily died during that attack. Then she left me a letter, telling me she felt all those old former Death Eaters and _Dirae_ members would come after her and Cassia since she had been in the inner circle when she finally came back to her senses. So she left Cassia with her parents and… well I haven't heard from her since then."

There was the sound of footsteps and sound of someone sitting on the couch.

"I don't even know if my sister is alive." David spoke so softly that Cassia could barely hear him.

Then there was silence. A reeling silence that Cassia could hear nothing else but the frantic pounding of her heart. Her mind raced as she heard several more footsteps, and (she could only guess) Aunt Rose sitting next to her uncle on the couch.

"David, this is more of a reason to tell her than anything else. What if when end up getting caught just as your sister did?"

Cassia didn't hear his reply. Mostly because she couldn't stand to hear anymore. She stepped away from the door, her mind still racing. She needed someplace where she could think. She needed to find out more about this mysterious _Order; _whom she had a rather good idea of its purpose. She had to know what her aunt and uncle were really getting into…

…She wanted to be certain this had something to do with the mysterious reason why her mother left her.

Not realizing it, she ran thumping up the stairs. Cassia was just one the second landing when the sound of a creaky door opening filled her still ringing ears. She turned to see her aunt and uncle coming out of the living room. Instantly David spotted her; nudging Rose, motioning to the second landing when he did so.

"Hey Cassia," He called, trying to give her a bit of a smile. "Have a good run kid?"

"Yeah," The dark haired girl replied, thinking up a quick excuse. "Breathtaking. Uh… sorry I got home early. Didn't realize the time until it was too late."

David gave a bit of a shrug as if to say, "Don't worry about it," as he started for the sun room. Cassia, meanwhile, turned to go on to her bedroom when her aunt called.

"Cassia!"

The dark haired girl spared her a glance.

"Are you hungry? David and I were just about to make dinner."

Suddenly Cassia couldn't help but feel a flash of resentment to the two people on the ground floor below her. How could they ask her such questions, knowing full well that they were keeping something of (perhaps) great importance from her?

"No thank you," Cassia spat suddenly, her anger getting a bit of the better of her.

Rose seemed slightly stunned. She exchanged a glance with her husband who leaned against the door frame of the sun room, looking a little shocked. Cassia saw this out of the corner of her eye, quickly she reacted.

"Sorry, I'm-I'm not feeling very well tonight. I think I'll just go on to bed."

"All right," Rose said in a concerned voice. "Hope you get to feeling better."

Cassia nodded and disappeared onto the second landing. Several minutes later the sound of the attic door opening and shutting filled the house. At this noise Rose, exchanged a glance with David, who simply shrugged in return.

Although neither adult couldn't deny that they both felt something was amiss. But no one could certainly say what happened behind closed doors. Could they?

---

When the door shut behind her Cassia could finally get a grip on the strange rush of emotions that seemed to have taken hold of her. Yet she could also feel an odd foreboding creep into her skin, leaving her feeling slightly cold.

_The Order of the Phoenix_, Cassia's mind repeated.

Odd how such simple words could send such a rush of familiarity through her, along with the hint of something else. Something she wasn't sure she wanted to know just yet. Where had she heard that name before? From a text book, or from her Grams? And _when _had she heard it? She just had to know.

Cassia ran to her old trunk, the one thing that carried most of her belonging from America to this home on Privet Drive. Wrenching open the lid she peered at the contents still inside. Mostly it was a load of old books and several odd knick-knacks. She grabbed several of the books looking at each title, and either dropping them to the floor or tossing them onto her bed. Several minutes later the trunk was cleared of all the books she had packed into her trunk. Most of these volumes lay strewn on the floor, however book like _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, _Secret War Societies_, and _Light in Darkness: Groups Against the Oppressive Dark Arts _along with several other thick books laid on her bed.

Clearing off a place to sit, Cassia grabbed one of the books next to her and sat down.

The clock on her nightstand ticked by as Cassia poured through each of her books. Similar sentences from each of them echoing in her mind…

…_Perhaps one of the most secret societies was the Order of the Phoenix, an Order created to combat the Darkest known wizard to date…_

…_This Order was created by one Albus Dumbledore, the wizard who was famous for combating another dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945… _

… _Despite it's honorable goals, a record shows that almost half of its known members faced death, torture, and some ever disappeared without a trace. One of the more famous cases was the case of the Longbottoms who were tortured into insanity, and the Prewetts who were killing in an ambush of Death Eaters…_

…_If those sent to spy for this order were captured they usually found death, some even found worse fates…_

Suddenly, Cassia couldn't bear to read anymore. After all that was all she needed to hear anyway. Letting the book in her hands fall to the floor. She brought her knees up to chest and hugged them.

_Aunt Rose and Uncle David are members of the Order of the Phoenix_, Cassia thought to herself. _That's why they disappear at odd hours of the day; it's not just their jobs. It's their Order._ _And Mom…_

Cassia couldn't help but stop that train of thought in its tracks. She had asked Grams once why her mother had left her all those years ago. Grams told her that she would explain everything once she had gotten older. Now Cassia wondered if Grams had really known.

Cassia felt so lost, hurt, and even a tad bit betrayed. She ignored her rumbling stomach, feeling like she was going to become ill from the all the lies she was discovering. She quickly decided she wouldn't go downstairs and confront them about this just yet. She could even bare to look at them just now.

How can you meet eyes of your family if you know they had lied to you?

---

The next day, Harry once again found himself outside wandering the streets. After an hour or so, Harry suddenly realized he was on his way to the park. At first he stopped himself, and then he wondered what on earth was stopping him. Sure he would be a few minutes or so early. But it wasn't like he had anything better to do. The Dursley home had been a hell-hole for him ever since he could care to remember. The wizarding world had been his salvation…

… And now even that world seemed to wish him nothing but pain.

Ignoring the glares of his neighbors (all who believed him to be some sort of hooligan), his thought turned to the girl he had met yesterday. Of all the places in the world he had been (a list that seemed to be growing each passing year) Harry never would have thought to have a friend here on the same street he had grown up on, if that's even what he could call her. He wondered if that Cassia girl would even show up today, although with his luck…

He shook the thought as he cleared the park gate. Glancing around the seemingly empty park, he was about to set for one of the empty swings when he realized this park wasn't as _empty_ as he first thought. Someone was sitting atop the old rusty slide, staring up at the gray sky that had become so common over this summer, her dark hair in a messy ponytail.

It was Cassia, and even at a distance he could see something was bothering her.

At once Harry wondered if maybe it was a bad idea arriving as early as he did. If Cassia came here to be alone then he didn't want to intrude. After all, as he had learned this summer, being alone is something that can be valued at times. But something else inside him told him otherwise.

Maybe she was here because she needed, like he had yesterday, someone to talk to.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to the metal slide, his worn sneakers crunching on dead grass. He noticed she didn't seem to acknowledge his approach at first; it was as if she was in another world. Then she spoke.

"Long time no see, eh Harry?"

Harry could feel the flicker of a smile come on his face briefly.

"You're early." He couldn't help but point out.

Finally she turned to him. She looked exhausted, she must not have slept much, and Harry could see it in her gray eyes. But she gave a bit of a grin.

"So are you," Cassia pointed out.

Harry shrugged.

"Well, I have nowhere else to go, to be honest," He replied. "I can't stand being in my aunt and uncle's house for too long anyway."

Cassia suddenly turned away, that small grin dying on her face. Her head suddenly bowed. Harry was about to wonder if he had said something wrong when she spoke.

"I've come to understand that feeling recently," Cassia told him softly.

Harry looked to her curiously. Something was different about her, and it wasn't just her obvious exhaustion. Something was there that wasn't there yesterday. But before he could wonder what, Cassia gave a deep sigh and lowered her head into her hands.

"Something wrong?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Is it that obvious?"Came Cassia's muffled reply.

A small part of him wanted to chuckle at that. Any fool could see that something was bothering her, and her obvious exhaustion wasn't helping that a bit.

"Just a little bit," He informed her with the barest flicker of a smile.

Strange, this may have been their second meeting. But he already felt he could be…_ himself_ with this girl. Harry wondered shortly if she felt the same before she gave a groan at his words.

"Great," Cassia mumbled sarcastically.

The dark haired girl dropped her hands from her face and pushed herself down the slide. As soon as her feet hit the ground Cassia started for the merry go round. She paused just to put her hand on one of the support beams. Harry followed her. For awhile he wondered if she would answer his question at all, until she suddenly spoke.

"I just found out that my aunt and uncle… That they were hiding something from me," Cassia told him softly. "Something that I can't really talk about but it's fairly serious. Something that may have to do with why… why mom left me…"

Harry raised his eyebrows, wondering what it could be before she continued.

"I guess I'm still trying to sort out how I feel about this. I'm also trying to understand why they did it, but I also don't really want to understand why. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really, but I understand the feeling," Harry told her.

Cassia turned to him, sitting down on the merry-go-round as she did so.

"Look, if it really bothers you then talk to them about it."

"I would, but they…uh," Cassia started awkwardly. "They don't know that I…uh, know. I sorta over heard them talking about it."

Harry shook his head, trying not to think of the many times he had overheard conversations like _those_ before. After all, he had lost count after awhile.

"Sneaking around in your own house?" He couldn't help but say (was he teasing her, a girl he barely knew?).

"Well," Cassia said. "They don't usually argue, much less yell that loud."

Harry nodded sitting down bedside her.

"Still, you should talk to them about it. Especially that bit about your mum." Harry told her.

"I know."

"Especially since you seem to losing sleep about it."

"Hey, hey!" Cassia said suddenly, looking to him slightly surprised. "What on earth makes you think I'm losing sleep on this?"

"Well, the simple fact you can't seem to keep your eyes open for one."

Harry could hear Cassia mutter under her breath about something he shouldn't keep open if he knew what was good for him. But Harry couldn't help but notice how, for the first time in this little meeting of theirs, Cassia had finally relented a bit of a smile. Something that he quickly decided was well worth the effort.

"Look, I don't know much about your family," Harry replied. "But if there's anything I do know it's this: families shouldn't hide things from each other. No matter what it is."

Harry watched the dark haired girl before him nod her agreement, not knowing she was taking his words to heart. Not knowing that, at that moment, she had made a decision not to tell him that she was… _what_ she was. But knowing that he had found someone who would become one of his few friends on Privet Drive. And as the two teens suddenly changed the subject, Harry decided not to tell her of his own little secret.

Feeling it eat away at his insides as he did so.

---

Hours after talking to Harry in the park, Cassia stood once again in her entryway. She glanced over to the living room door, half expecting the door to be shut once again, and was almost surprised when she saw the door was wide open. She took another deep sigh, weighing the silent decision she had made in the park again and again. Each time her choice seemed better and better.

After all, Harry hadn't told her his secret (granted she knew bits and pieces of it), why should she tell him hers?

Besides she had other things to worry about. Like how could she talk to her aunt and uncle about what she had heard? Should she come forward with it like Harry insisted she should or should she just wait? Cassia didn't know but she knew it had better not be anytime soon or she would explode.

The dark haired girl made it halfway to the stair case when suddenly a voice rang out, making her jump.

"Cassia? It that you?" Uncle David called throughout the house.

She couldn't help but wince. _Great._

"YeahI just got back," Cassia replied.

_Don't ask for me. Don't ask for me._

"Could you come back her for a few minutes please?"

_Dammit!_

Taking a deep sigh, she jammed her hands into her pockets, and started for the kitchen. They must have noticed that she was avoiding them. Of course when she takes all of her meals in her room, and only leaves to use the restroom and to visit Harry could have hinted to them that something was going on in the Taylor Household as far as Cassia was concerned.

Once Cassia made it to the kitchen she glanced around the room, still not entirely used to such. Like all the other rooms in the house, the kitchen was nicely sized. The walls were painted a clean white, the tiled floor was a rich tanned-red, and all of the cabinets were stained the same color that the "charmed" cabinet was.

Cassia spotted Aunt Rose instantly in her red jumper, at one of the cabinets pulling out several jars that seemed to be filled with the strangest of substances. Meanwhile, Uncle David was at the breakfast bar in the center of the kitchen, reading an old potions book before him, pouring several vials of several liquids and solids into a pewter caldron. When both adults looked up Cassia knew her rather vague presence as of late had been noticed.

Both adults looked unsure of what to say. Or who would say what until finally David took it upon himself to speak.

"Uh… Cassia," He started. "Is… uh, is something wrong?"

_Well, nice to see that they're to the point tonight_, Cassia thought sarcastically.

"Wrong?" Cassia repeated, pretending to sound surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You've just been acting a little… strange lately," Aunt Rose said suddenly. "David and I noticed that you haven't really been doing much, you've also been up in your room more than usual."

Cassia bit her tongue, trying not to snap at them.

"We're not trying to pry," Uncle David said suddenly. "We just… we just wondered if… if you wanted to talk."

"Well, thank you," Cassia replied evenly, feeling anger starting to pulse through her blood like poison. "But, no thank you. Now, I hope you don't mind, I'll be upstairs. Please tell me when dinner's ready."

She turned around to the door. She didn't trust herself a moment longer, her anger was getting the better of her. She had to leave before she started shouting at them with her suspicions and accusations.

"Cassia!" David said suddenly.

Cassia froze dead in her tracks.

"Look, we need to talk," David continued, trading glances with his wife who nodded. "We, well Rose and I think that you should know that-."

"What?!" Cassia spat without turning around, her hands clenched into fists. "That you two are members of a certain _Order_ my mother was a part of, and didn't bother to _tell_ me!"

The room suddenly went as silent as a tomb. Cassia still stood in the door way, Aunt Rose still at the cabinet, and Uncle David still at the caldron as a horrible realization filled the room. Such a realization that David Taylor didn't notice several more bits of worm's wart falling into the caldron than that potion called for. The second these bits touched the surface of the potion did the potion explode in a great puff of purplish-white smoke and a loud _**BOOM**_that rocked the house to its foundation.

David and Rose Taylor couldn't help but start coughing at the thick smoke that smelled like days old trash. Waving their hands, even opening a nearby window to clear the smell and smoke. Once an acceptable amount of the smoke had finally cleared (the scent still lingered), the Taylors looked to see that Cassia had turned to face them; her expression stern, gray eyes glinting as the lights around her seemed to flicker.

"Cassia," Rose started suddenly, feeling the need to speak. "We-."

"_Don't_," Cassia cut in curtly. "I don't want to hear your _reasons_ why, I don't want to hear your _excuses_ either."

With that Cassia turned and started to storm out of the kitchen; energy thrumming through her ever so slightly. But if she had hoped her relatives wouldn't follow her out, she was sorely disappointed. No sooner had she stepped out of the door way had David leapt from his chair, leaving a ruined caldron behind him; Rose two steps ahead of him.

"Now Cassia, please listen," Rose called as they passed through the living room, her tone slightly apologetic. "It's not that we didn't _want_ to tell you. It's just that, ever since that incident with your mother, we weren't sure how to tell you."

"Oh!"

Cassia swung around so suddenly that Rose and David nearly collided with her.

"So, you decided just _not to tell me_ at all!" She snapped. "So if the Death Eaters or Voldemort decided to kill you, I'd just be sitting her wondering what _the hell_ happened? Gosh, I feel _so much_ better now!"

Ignoring the flinching her two relative had when she said _his_ name. She made it into the main room and had started up the stairs when David's voice suddenly rang out from the door way.

"How _could_ we tell you, Cassia?!" He shouted his voice both upset and angry. "It's wasn't like we could tell you the _first day you walked in here_! You had already lost _enough_ don't _**you**_ think?! How could we tell you that you could possibly lose _**us**_ too?!"

Cassia froze in mid-step. These words striking a cord inside her. Yet her bitter resentment was not yet finished.

"A family **shouldn't** hide things from each other," Cassia spoke suddenly, swinging around to look to them. "How do you expect me to call you two _family_ if I can't trust you to tell me this?"

Rose gave a suddenly gasp, David looked like he had been struck, both reactions telling Cassia that her point had gotten across. Her eyes burning, Cassia turned back up the stairs and into her room without a word to either of them for the rest of the night.


	5. Letter's and Unveiled Secrets

_**5  
Letters and Unveiled Secrets**_

Mornings, for many, have always been either a wonderful or terrible event. The next morning for the Taylors seemed to be the latter. David hadn't slept a wink ever since Cassia had confronted him and that small argument had manifested right before his eyes. In fact it was the teen's words that had seemed to haunt him through the course of the night.

_How do you expect me to call you two family if I can't trust you…?_

How was one suppose to come back from such a staggering statement? After all, wasn't everything that had to do with human interaction built on trust? Muggles knew such a thing was true, and so did wizards.

He only hoped that perhaps they could somehow try to level out this rut in the road. After all, Cassia was the only know relative he had left. The only known relative in a _known location_ that is. God only knew where her mother had disappeared off to. Where _his sister _had gone

It was odd, but David seemed to think, as he sat at the dining table the next morning (the smell still hadn't cleared from the kitchen where they usually ate), that Cassia was the only link left to the women he had grown up with. There were moments he almost thought that Cassia was almost a mirror image of her mother… Almost but not truly.

"David?" Rose spoke suddenly breaking his thoughts. "You alright?"

He looked up to see the golden haired women bringing in several plates of fruit and bread (since she didn't dare cook in a kitchen with a smell that made her nauseous). At first he wondered why she asked this, but she too hadn't slept from the horrible confrontation last night.

"I've been better." He replied to the women next to him with half a smile.

Rose gave him that smile in return that never failed to send a small shiver down his back. But it soon disappeared as she sat down next to him, and poured herself a cup of tea. Silence once again descended in the dining room.

"We never should have hid it from her," David said suddenly.

Rose nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

"I know," she replied. "I hoped she wouldn't take it so hard when we_ did_ tell her… And now…"

The women didn't know what else to say. David gave a sigh.

"Well, we can only hope that she can forgive us." He replied.

"Don't worry. She thinks she shouldn't have yelled." Spoke a voice suddenly, making both adults jump.

David and Rose turned to see Cassia, still in the pajamas she had worn to bed, looking as exhausted as he felt. He quickly got the impression, that none of the Taylor household had gotten much sleep last night.

Quietly David's dark haired niece sat down at the table next to him. Silence filled the room as the three of them just sat there. It seems as though she was trying to find words to say something. Then she suddenly spoke.

"You two don't have to apologize," Cassia said suddenly. "I may not fully understand why, but I know you two wouldn't willing hurt me."

"We wouldn't," David agreed. "But you did bring up a pretty good point. Families really shouldn't hide things from each other. We didn't know that not telling you would mean so much to you."

Cassia didn't reply. She just looked down to her hands folded in front of her.

"I know. I guess that's why I was so mad last night." She told them. "You have to understand, Grams… Grams didn't tell me about… Grandpa's condition until we went to the hospital. I was so scared then… Seeing him coughing up blood like that, not knowing what was happening. I told her to never hide things like that again. I may be young, but I still want to know these things… Even if they might scare me."

Rose got up and put her hand on Cassia's shoulder.

"We really did want to tell you," She said. "But you have to understand, we really weren't sure how you would take it. Or if you'd want to hear it at all. David told me that your family has a bit of a history with the Order."

"I know," Cassia said. "I overheard you."

David couldn't help but choke on his coffee, once he caught his breath he noticed Rose looking at Cassia with wide eyes.

"You-you _overheard_ us?" The golden haired women repeated.

"Yeah, it was a night back," Cassia told her. "I heard you two arguing in the living room and wondered what was going on. That and I met Harry in the park earlier that day."

If David and Rose were shocked before it was nothing compared to the looks on their faces now. Both were… _stunned_. Cassia had met Harry? Could that be the reason why she was going off to the park so late the last few days?

"Cassia," David started, exchanging looks with Rose. "You_**cannot**_ tell him that a witch and wizard have moved into the house across from him. Dumbledore made us his guard only if we followed his _**strict orders**_ not to-."

"Don't worry," Cassia replied suddenly. "I won't tell him. He thinks I'm a Muggle. Besides…"

She paused to grab several of the sour grapes that sat in the center of the table, and poured herself a glass of orange juice as she stood up.

"If I were to tell him that my aunt and uncle are a witch and wizard I would have to tell him… _what I am_…"

The room went silent as Cassia locked eyes with David who instantly knew all too well what she meant. Her fear of Harry's reaction… of a reaction that David's sister, Cassia's _mother_, had to put up with as long as he had known her. He nodded his understanding, even as she spoke so quietly one would have thought they had imagined it.

"I don't want to lose the only friend I've ever had… not _just_ yet."

---

It was strange how the weeks seemed to fly by ever since that day. In fact, had Cassia known any better the dark haired girl would have sworn some sort of spell was cast to make the time pass quickly. Each day seemed to bring her and Harry closer and closer together. He really had surprised her in fact with how humble and quiet he could be. Something she hadn't expected from such a famous name. And she seemed to surprise him with her compassion.

Their grown friendship was truly becoming something Cassia was starting to treasure. Harry really did seem to be coping better with his losses now that he could talk to someone face to face, as did she. In fact she even joked that she ought to have become his therapist instead of his friend; it would have landed her a fortune. Playing on her joke, Harry offered to pay her at the end of summer in gold (something that she took half seriously). But in other ways she couldn't help but feel, well, _**awful**_ for not telling him that she was… what she was. It didn't help that Harry that Cassia knew his secret, and her increasing fear had made it forbidden to tell him hers. At times she wondered, would it make any difference? Would he still care? Or would he be like other's she had put her hope into?

Push her away, labeling her as a horrible monster thanks to her kind's bloodstained history of misunderstanding.

She wondered about it one day as she plopped over the couch taking over most of the space on its three cushions. Suddenly she could hear the footsteps of someone walking into the living room. Cassia looked up to see Aunt Rose walk in.

"So how was Harry today?" asked Aunt Rose nonchalantly.

Cassia gave a groan, rolling onto her side, hiding her face from view

"Oh" Aunt Rose winced. "That bad huh?"

"No, he's fine, in fact, he seems to be getting better," Cassia said turning to look at her from over her shoulder. "I'm not."

Aunt Rose down at the seat in front of her, nodding for her to "go on" which Cassia decided to do without complaint.

"I can't help but wonder if… if I'm doing the right thing," Cassia said. "I mean, he's the first real friend I've really had, so it's just _horrible_ lying to him. But at the same time, I'm afraid that if I tell him..."

She trailed off, and Aunt Rose gave Cassia a look of sympathy.

"I know, I'm sorry," The blonde women nodded.

_She's been saying that a lot lately_, Cassia noted, facing the back of the suede couch once again.

"Look, it should only be a few more days," Aunt Rose told her. "Then we'll leave it all to you. You don't have to worry about secrets, lies, and-."

And what, Cassia never found out, at that moment a flash of something brown had swooped in from the window, circled around the room, and landed on the back of the couch that Cassia had collapsed in. At first Cassia let out a surprised yelp and jumped so far she fell to the floor, Aunt Rose leapt out of her seat as well, alarmed, at first. It was then Rose saw what it was and suddenly started laughing near hysterically. Giving her Aunt a curious-disdainful glance, Cassia looked up to see what had flew in. Sitting rather regally on the back of the couch was a deep brown barn owl. Its head held high, chest puffed out, two letters in its talons.

"Sorry Cassia," Aunt Rose said her voice still laughing as she stood up, walking around her niece (who was staring at the owl grudgingly while still sprawled on the floor). "I've been expecting mail for while".

While Cassia picked herself up off the floor (muttering something about birds), Aunt Rose took the two letters from the owl, placing several bronze coins in its talons in return, and let it fly out the window from whence it had come. Aunt Rose looked at the address on the letters. The first cream colored letter she dropped on the table, and then she looked at the second one and smiled. She looked up to Cassia who had dusted her shorts as she sat back down on to the couch and was now examining the bruise forming on her elbow from hitting the nearby coffee table.

"This one's for you," Aunt Rose said, holding out the letter to the girl, a smile on her face.

Cassia looked up, her silver eyes widened in surprised. Then, gingerly she took the letter. Sure enough, written on the parchment envelope in dark emerald green ink was the address:

_Cassandra A. Taylor_

_The Attic Room _

_Number 14, Privet Drive_

_Surrey, Little Winging_

"What the-? Who's…?" Cassia stuttered, rather confused.

Who had known her room was in the attic? And who would be sending _her _a letter? She had never received mail before since she didn't know anyone besides her aunt, uncle, and Harry. She doubted that any of them would send her a letter.

Cassia looked up to her aunt who looked as if she would die from trying not to laugh so hard.

"Open it, dear," She said finally laughing. "I promise that it isn't a curse in letter form."

Cassia turned over the letter to see a coat-of-arms with a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven on it all around a large **H**. With trembling hands, Cassia opened the parchment envelope, and pulled out the letter and folded it open. The letter read in the same emerald ink:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_

_**Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Taylor,_

_We are pleased to say that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Transferred Students are a rare, but on the occasion that many have started to transfer this year we found it suitable and quite necessary. The Fall Term begins on September 1. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment for beginning your 6th year. Once at the school you will receive further instruction on the Sorting of your house._

_We await your return owl by no later than July 31st._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Cassia's mouth had dropped open as she read the letter. As soon as she finished it, she read it again, and again. Cassia had read and re-read it a total of three times before she finally lowered the parchment.

"Are they…? Do they have _any idea_…?" She sputtered in shock.

Cassia turned to her Aunt, her face baffled. Suddenly the blonde's face melted from the slightly laughing expression earlier to one who seemed very unsure.

"We, that is David and I, know you used to be home-schooled, Cassia." Aunt Rose said, as if she felt the need to explain herself to the young girl in front of her. "But we both are no good at even teaching a house-elf how to make toast. So David and I told Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and the head of the Order, and he felt that if you wanted you… you could join his students at Hogwarts."

"And he _wanted me_ to come to his school?" Cassia asked, still shocked. "What about my… my **record**."

Cassia couldn't help but wince internally when she said that. It always made her feel like some sort of a criminal, like she had something contagious; of course that's what every other school made it sound like. It also brought up several memories that she really didn't want to relive. Aunt Rose looked to her niece, suddenly sympathetic.

"Yes, he has reviewed your record," She told her dark haired niece. "But, trust me, Dumbledore is a lot more understanding than you think."

"Does he know that I am… Well, _what _I am?" Cassia asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, he knows. He had also said that you won't be the only one of your… well, _kind_ at Hogwarts. He has told us that there are several others; mind you they have had to be real quite about their powers." Aunt Rose nodded. "And he promises to keep it a secret if you want it to remain that way."

Cassia once again looked to the parchment letter in her hands. Deep in thought.

"But, well, if you don't want to," Aunt Rose piped up. "Then I'm sure me and David can-."

Then suddenly Cassia looked up, and shook her head.

"No, actually I… I _want_ to go."

Aunt Rose's face broke into a sudden smile.

"Really? You-you mean it?"

"Yeah, I- well- I didn't have much luck at home with magical schools. None would take me ever since… I found out I was _what_ I was and what had happened when I first went to school... And if this headmaster tells me that I won't have to worry too much about that then I'd be more than willing to give it another shot."

"Oh," Aunt Rose said still sympathetic. "I'm really sorry to hear that… I-I had no idea. But-".

Her face broke once again into a great smile.

"I'm so glad that you want to go. Believe it or not, it'll be good to know that you'll be going to David and I's alma mater. Even your mother…"

Suddenly Rose trailer off, unsure of how to go on. Cassia looked up.

"Mom went to this Hogwarts?" She asked her voice genuinely surprised.

"Er… yes," Rose said, her interest suddenly turning to her letter.

Cassia shrugged her shoulders, pulling out her school supplies list, not wanting to question her any further about a women she didn't know. As the dark haired read with interest, she tried to ignore the question of, _Why didn't Grams tell me?_ Meanwhile Aunt Rose opened her parchment letter and quickly read the message.

"Well looks like you'll have no choice but to tell your friend what you are, Cassia," Aunt Rose spoke suddenly.

"What?" Cassia said, startled.

"According to this we'll have to leave for the Order a little earlier than we expected," Aunt Rose said. "And there's someone in particular that Dumbledore wants us to take with us…"

---

Harry took another sigh as he walked down the road to the small park to meet Cassia. Thinking deeply about what he was about to do. He knew the possible consequences of what would happen when he told her. But Harry knew he _at least_ owed her, his friend, that much.

These past few days have been hard, yet bearable, and, deep in his heart Harry knew that this was because of the company of Cassia. Perhaps it was because she knew so very well what he was going through. Or maybe because, for a short while it seems, her presence seemed to lighten his heart a bit, but only a bit.

Whatever the reason, Harry had noticed that he was starting to feel slightly drawn to the Muggle girl at his side. Although his reason told him to distrust her since he had the feeling that Cassia was hiding something, yet she had proved herself to be an understanding friend, and one who seemed to care greatly about him.

And now Harry knew he had to tell her his secret. A secret that could destroy it all.

He had known this ever since the other day, when he received another letter from Ron and Hermione, both telling him that the Advanced Guard would come for him sometime soon and take him to the Order.

Harry had stayed up all that night, trying to think up ways to break the news to her. After all, how would he, Harry, tell Cassia, a Muggle girl, that he was a wizard without it looking insane? It wasn't like he couldn't prove it. He could perform magic in front of her, that's for sure, and it wasn't like he would get in trouble for it either since the Department Decree for Underage Wizardry had been suspended temporarily almost as soon as Voldemort had returned (as it was posted all over the _Daily Prophet_). But he knew he shouldn't, he wanted to tell her before showing her something as mind blowing as... _that_.

But, god help him, he could only imagine what she would say… What she would _do_ once she had discovered the truth about Harry Potter, the boy who had lied to _her_.

Suddenly, all too soon it seemed, Harry stood near the corner of the park. He glanced over to see Cassia, sitting cross-legged on the merry-go-round. She may have been wearing olive green cargo pants and a simple black tank-top but Harry couldn't help but notice how strangely pretty she seemed. This was his friend…

…And he was here to tell her a truth that could drive her away.

Harry took another sigh, deep down he felt as if he had been doing that a lot lately, and started walking to her. The first thing he noticed was that Cassia seemed to be holding a letter. Harry recognized the creamy color of parchment. He also noticed that she seem to be reading it over and over, as if she still did not believe a word of what was written on it.

"All right Cassia?" He spoke, trying not to sound too strained due to the strange feeling in his Adam's apple.

At his voice Cassia jumped and looked up as if expecting a ghost or something. A wave of relief crossed her startled features when she saw that it was Harry who had spoken her name.

"Hey Harry," She said automatically, giving him a bit of a smile. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come up."

"Well you seemed a bit busy."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Cassia replied, motioning to the letter. "I just got it the other day. Strange, since I never really go mail before."

"Can I ask what it is?" Harry asked curiously.

Cassia looked to the letter, biting her lip. Harry could tell she was doing some thinking until she spoke.

"Just an acceptance to some fancy private school," Cassia told him easily (a little_ too_ easily, as he would later recall). "If you want to know the truth, I'm surprised I even got in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, back in America. I… I had a bit of a record. "

"You're kidding?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow, not believing what he just heard.

Cassia shrugged. Suddenly and image of Cassia doing some of the things that Fred and George would have been proud of came up in his mind. Harry couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this, but stopped when she gave him an odd look.

"Sorry," He said automatically. "But I know several… _trouble makers_ and you don't really seem anything like them."

Cassia smirked.

"Well, I can't make any promises that I won't be when I go to this school," Cassia told him truthfully. "But most of my problems seem to really come from my… well my disorder. People seemed to be afraid I might do something to their kids."

Harry shook his head at the absurdity of this.

"That's a bit extreme don't you think? All you get is headaches," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wasn't really able to control it for awhile. Sometimes It would be a hell of a lot worse than just a headache."

Harry got the distinct impression that Cassia was, once again, hiding something. But he strove not to ask her. After all, hadn't he been hiding something from her? Suddenly the two experienced an odd silence. Both wanting to say something, both finding it hard to say.

_Say it Harry,_ He told himself. Trying to strike up his nerve.

_Just __say it__. Then it will be __over with_

Finally Harry took a deep breath and spoke.

"Cassia I-."

"Harry I-."

Both stopped abruptly at what they were saying since they had both started at the same time. They stared at each other's hard, absurdly serious face for a few minutes until Cassia suddenly snorted, breaking out into a bit of a laugh. Harry could help but break into a grin.

_So much for trying to be serious_, He thought to himself.

"Why don't you go first?" Harry offered.

"Uh… okay," Cassia said, reluctantly trying to get that smile off her face.

Clearing her throat. She took a deep breath, and a sobered look washed away her once happy features.

"Harry this private school of mine wants me to go to their campus… a bit earlier than I would have wanted," Cassia said, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, when do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow. I won't be back until next summer."

Harry looked to the dirt ground. He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed; after all, she was giving that irritating impression that she was hiding something _again_. What it was, he desperately wanted to know, but knew better than to press on. After all, wouldn't that make him the worst kind of hypocrite?

It was the Cassia looked to him.

"You wanted to say something Harry?"

Here it was, the moment he would tell her.

He took a deep breath and looked to her. The second her looked in to those gray eyes of hers Harry was reminded painfully of how Cassia didn't know that she had helped him cope with the feeling of loss, with the pain of never seeing Sirius again, with the fear of his destiny, and with the knowledge that his life must include- or end in- murder.

And now he was about to tell her that he had been lying to her all this time…

"I… Well," He took a deep sigh, feeling a horrible feeling grow in the pit of his stomach.

_Oh, sod it all!_

"No, there isn't."

Cassia sighed.

"Oh," She said, her tone betraying her disappointment. "Well, I better go. My aunt almost murdered me when I told her that I'd be here instead of packing."

Cassia got up and started to go. But as she was halfway out of the park she turned to him and gave him a bit of a smile.

"I'll see you around, Harry," She said, a strange glint in her eye that he wasn't sure he had seen before.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Harry said quietly.

And as Harry watched her go he couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness. Deep down he wondered when he'd be seeing her again.

_If_ he would see her again.

---

The next night, Harry sat in his small room, stroking Hedwig; the only friend it seemed he would have for awhile on Privet Drive. Yesterday, Uncle Vernon had gotten a invitation to go to a fancy dinner party of a big client of his. All day the Dursley's had ran about the house in utter panic. Reviewing on how they should act, what their manners would be, which dress or tie to wear or whatever. But they had made one thing clear, they did not want Harry to come. Honestly, Harry found he didn't mind it much. He just wanted to be alone, to his own thoughts. That is where he found himself at that moment, alone to his thoughts.

What was Cassia hiding? These past weeks he had come close enough to call her a friend, but he kept feeling that there was a small hole between them; as if something that was being left unsaid, something would make their summer friendship a solid one. What had she not been telling him?

_What about what you were not been telling her?_ Said an evil little voice in his head.

Harry groaned.

"I should have told her, Hedwig," He told the owl, stroking her feather's through the cage bars. "She would have probably thought I was mad, but I _should_ have told her."

Hedwig gave a little hoot in return as Harry lowered his hand from the owl then walked over and sat down at his small desk; sighing in boredom and regret. Already he had packed his trunk, did all of his homework (even the three roll parchment essay for that _git_, Snape), and was now left with the prospect of nothing to do and no one to talk to without having to send an owl.

Suddenly he could feel a slight prickle from his scar. Annoyed, he rubbed it roughly with his fingertips. This is what it had been like with his scar all summer long. Although he hadn't received any visions of Voldemort killing someone else for awhile now it still had become a great irritation.

Speaking of Voldemort, Harry couldn't help but wonder what the feared sorcerer was up to. His scar prickling had become such a rarity that he had almost started to worry. Almost, in truth not having those horrible dreams, and haunting visions seemed more of a blessing to him. But every now and then he would have a sudden twinge of mood when he scar prickled or burned a bit. Maybe it was just his increased paranoia…

…Or maybe Voldemort was planning something that he did want Harry to see.

Then a loud echoing sound broke the sudden silence, shattering Harry's thoughts.

_CRASH! CLANG-CLANG!_

The noise made Harry jump, quickly he reached for his wand tucked in the waistband of his trousers, until an all too familiar voice rang out in pure anger and frustration.

"_**BLOODY HELL **_**TONKS**! THAT IS THE _VERY_ _LAST __**RUDDY**__**TIME**_ I BRING YOU _**ANYWHERE**_ HOPING TO SNEAK IN!"

Harry took a deep breath of relief, quickly he burst through the door, ran thought the short hall way, and down the stair case to see the Advance Guard in the Dursley's living room. All who hadn't noticed him just yet, all looking to each other as if they did not know wither to laugh at the current situation or be annoyed by it. Suddenly realizing that the house's only occupant (at the moment) had noticed their presence most of the guard looked up.

"All right guys," Harry said, trying to fight a smile at the scene. "You could just _knock_, you know, would be a bit easier."

There was a snort, then a familiar voice saying, "Well, there not need to ask questions Moody, that's James' son alright."

Several chuckles went around the room, as Harry looked around to see the group of familiar faces.

Instantly, Harry caught sight of his former Professor Remus Lupin in shabby robes, who Harry noticed had gained several more streaks of gray hair since the last time he had seen him. Next to him was the heavily scarred Alstor "Mad-Eye" Moody in a long trench coat, whose electric blue magical eye was wheeling around the room. Nymphadora Tonks (who, Harry knew, preferred to be called by her surname) stood nearby the fireplace, since she was a Metemorphmagus witch she had the ability to change her appearance at will, today it was long and robin's egg blue with big blue eyes to match, as she wore a turquoise shirt and jeans, all of which reminded Harry of those Muggle Japanese Anime. Harry could see the other faces of his guard, but it was these three that he had come to know very well.

"Am I glad to see you guys," Harry said.

"I can tell," spoke Lupin, his eyes twinkling a bit. "Hopefully that our little _talk_ with your aunt and uncle helped things out a bit."

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Got your things, Potter?" Moody asked gruffly, sitting in a nearby arm-chair.

Harry nodded, "There already packed and in my room. Do you want me to go get them?"

"No worries. I can take care of it," Tonks spoke up suddenly, walking past Harry (giving him the impression she was slightly irritated with the gruff, scarred Auror), at the base of the staircase she turned to him.

"Your room is the third, down the hall, right?"

Harry nodded, and quickly Tonks disappeared up the stairs. Just as she did there was a knock at the Dursley's front door making Harry jump.

"Ah!" Lupin said, pulling out a rather dust, beat up pocket watch. "That must be the Taylors."

"About **damn time** too," Moody said, limping to the door. "The message said to meet us here as _soon_ as we came to Potter's doorstep."

Moody opened the door and snarled, "_You're late!_ What would of happened if Death Eaters came here while we were trying to get the boy and-!"

"Alright! _Alright! _**Goddamn** Moody! Give us a _break_! We had some trouble packing," Said a young man's voice that Harry had never heard before. "One of us won't be coming back home until _next summer_."

"Doesn't mean you should-!"

"Oh _come off it,_ Mad-Eye," Spoke Tonks' voice as she levitated Harry's things down the staircase (besides Hedwig's cage, which she carried in her hand). "What about that time you called half the Ministry because you believed someone stole your old tomcat and was holding up for ransom?"

Moody rolled his eyes (both magical and non-magical), muttering curses under his breath, as two strangely familiar people stepped into the house.

One was a petite blonde women that looked around her mid twenties, shaking her head. She was pretty, with full lips and warm brown eyes. Around her shoulders was a midnight blue cloak. The other was a man that looked around the woman's age, looking slightly disgruntled with black hair and bright blue eyes. He too wore a cloak, a black one edged in gold.

When the two saw Harry they smiled at once he felt a strange sensation. _Had he seen these two before?_

As he pondered on this, the young man held out his hand for Harry to shake it. Harry took it, looked to the two, trying to remember where he had seen these two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry," He said, it was then Harry noticed he carried a slight accent of some kind in his voice.

"My named is David, David Taylor," Said the man. "And this is my wife, Rose."

David motioned to the pretty witch next to him.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said shaking David's hand once.

"Is this all of you?" Asked Lupin. "Dumbledore mentioned that you had a girl with you. A Fury girl."

_A Fury girl?_ Harry wondered. _Wait a minute, what's a-?_

"Yes, our niece, she should be coming. She said she had to get something first," Rose told him.

"Well the girl better hurry up!" Moody said gruffly. "We should be going sometime soon."

It was then Harry remembered.

"Wait," He said turning to the Taylors. "You're… You're the two who moved across the street aren't you?"

"Er… Yes," Rose replied.

Both she and her husband nodded, but they traded apprehensive looks. As if fearing… _Something_.

It was then something hit Harry like a shock of lightning. They had moved into the same house that…

"But if you two are a witch and wizard, then your niece is-."

At that moment there was another knock at the door. Moody quickly went to open it. At that moment, everyone turned to see a figure in a black cloak decorated with sliver moons and stars walk in. Their face was completely hidden by the cloak's hood. In one of the figures hands was a guitar case; the other was what looked like a heavy trunk. The figure froze suddenly, seeing everyone's face on them.

"Uh… S-sorry to keep everyone waiting," spoke the figure.

It was then the figure sat down her trunk, and guitar. Harry could hear the figure take a deep breath and pulled back its hood rather slowly, hand trembling as if they were… _Afraid_. Once the figure's hood had finally fallen revile their face Harry couldn't help but take a sharp breath not believing his eyes.

For standing there, washed in the blue of the night, was none other than Cassia Taylor herself. A guilty look upon her face as she met Harry's green eyes…


	6. Flight of the Guard

_**A.N.- **__Only one movie 5 reference in this one mostly because I felt it appropriate. I promise to the Purists out there that is will be the only one since I too am slightly displeased with some of the HP movies (especilly when they cut out valuable parts of the story). Other than that, nothing much._

_This chapter is dedicated to aliceinwonderland6900 who formerly resided on Quizilla. Thank you for the great story and take care in the years to come._

_**

* * *

**_

_**6 **_

_**Flight of the Guard**_

Harry shook his head, as if trying to clear the unbelievable (for him anyway) image before him. It couldn't be true, Cassia _wasn't _a witch. She_ couldn't_ be standing at the Dursley's front door wear a cloak. And yet this girl's face was too startlingly similar, even the expression in those gray eyes (that instantly faced to the floor after spotting him) was the same. Could it be… possible? It was when she met his eyes once again he knew the truth.

_It was._

But as soon as Harry realized this Cassia looked away. As if she knew what he was thinking, and could bear to look him in the eye once he realized the truth.

In a way she couldn't. After Aunt Rose had told the dark haired girl that she would soon have no choice but to tell Harry what she was she instantly wanted to disappear of the face of the planet. She _couldn't_ tell him. He was the only one in a long time that she would dare to call a friend…

And now she couldn't help but feel it would all end right here, right now.

Sensing her discomfort, as well as the tension that rose between the two teens Uncle David stepped forward.

"Here, let me help you with one of those, Cass," He said suddenly, motioning to one of the trunks. "It looks like it's going to rip your arm off, kid."

Cassia walked through the door to him (avoiding Harry's shocked gaze like the plague), naturally and handed him her heavy trunk. The second Uncle David had grabbed a hold he could see why Cassia had given him _this_ trunk.

"Jesus Cassandra!" David exclaimed, his arm quickly feeling the strain. "What did you do? Pack your entire room?"

Despite the state she was in Cassia just rolled her eyes, grateful for David's sometimes dry humor.

"The thought crossed my mind Uncle David. But I didn't have enough trunks," She replied with the ghost of a smile.

It was at the sound of her voice it seemed Harry suddenly regained his own ability to speak.

"Cassia, you're… You're a... A _witch_?" He breathed, he still couldn't believe it.

_Well, here we go_, Cassia thought with a sigh as she turned to him.

"Well… Yes and no, I'm… well, _complicated._" Cassia said, trailing off biting her bottom lip, feeling guilt break through her weak dam of reserve.

As guilt ran through Cassia, annoyance and anger ran in through Harry. Replacing the shock he felt at that moment. All this time he had been talking to someone just like him, someone from the wizarding world, and _she hadn't bothered to tell him!_

"Why _didn't you_-?" He started, his tone raising slightly.

"Don't blame her, Harry," Aunt Rose spoke up suddenly, sensing danger. "We told her not to tell you, out of safety's sake. We weren't sure how your Aunt and Uncle would react once they found out that their home was under constant watch from our kind."

"Do you honestly think that I would _**care**_ how _**they'd**_ react?!" Harry snapped suddenly, anger truly starting to pulsate through him. "Besides couldn't you have sent me an owl?! Told me _somehow _that you guys were witches and wizards without the _**damned Dursley's**_ finding out?! And don't you _lie to me_ and say that you couldn't."

The other members of the guard looked suddenly looked very awkward, as if they were not sure what to do or how to react to this. Only Moody, looking out for the signal, didn't seem to take any notice. David and Rose looked slightly pain, this was not what they were hoping would happen. And Cassia's head had bowed suddenly down during Harry's rant, her hair keeping her face hidden from view.

"We were all under orders, Harry," David spoke suddenly, as if that explained everything.

"Let me guess. _Dumbledore's _orders?" Harry asked coldly, his anger suddenly ready to explode like it had done so many times last year.

Rose and David exchanged looks, knowing this was no real question. But before they could say a word Moody stepped in.

"Alright people," Moody said gruffly, all business like, as though nothing had happened. "Let's get a move on. Dumbledore wants the boy to arrive at the Order something in _this century._"

Snapping out of their startled and unsure reverie members of the guard rolled their eyes, filing out into the backyard where several brooms for Guard and Cassia sat in wait. Harry mumbled something under his breath as he following them. Meanwhile David and Rose looked to Cassia, her head still bowed.

"C-Cassia…" Aunt Rose started, she was about to speak when Cassia interrupted her.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," She said, her voice seemingly indifferent to what had just conspired. "I can't say I don't deserve this either."

Her voice may have been indifferent but her feelings were anything but. If Harry acted like this now, then there was no telling what he would do when he realized the truth. This fact saddened her. Cassia may not have told him she was of the magical kind, but she surely didn't lie when she told him she was… _complicated_. As if being one of her _kind _was easy.

Trying to hold back her own self loathing she followed Harry out the door, her aunt and uncle right behind her.

"Not a bad night," Moody said looking at the clouds that had suddenly came over the moon. "They say there's supposed to be a bit of rain, but I'm sure we can steer through it."

Moody turned to Harry and Cassia (who seemed to not want to stand anywhere near each other).

"Alright," He barked at the two, making both jump slightly. "We'll be flying in the same formation as last time, Potter. Taylor, you stay right next to him, and behind Tonks. If we get into a sudden surprise attack, just keep going. If one of us gets killed, just keep flying east. The rear guard is standing nearby to help guide you."

"Moody, you _really _must be the life of the party on Saturday nights," Uncle David commented, rolling his eyes as he tied Cassia's things to his broom.

"No ruddy joking," Tonks agreed, tying Harry's things to her own broom. "I'm sure they always invite you for your _brilliant_ personality."

Despite the anger the two teens felt (one at the other, one at their own self), both of them had a rather difficult time trying not to smile. Moody rounded on them.

"I'm just telling them what to do if we should run into-."

"Moody, no one is going to _die_ on a _**transport mission**_," Aunt Rose said, rolling her eyes.

Moody opened his mouth to say more, when he was suddenly cut off by Lupin whose eyes were fixed on the red sparks that had suddenly shot in the sky.

"That's the first signal," he said suddenly. "You better save the lecture and perform those Disillusion Charms on Cassia and Harry, Alstor."

Moody, grumbled to himself. Yet he pulled out his wand and tapped Cassia's head with it twice, then Harry's. As soon as he tapped the both of them, Cassia and Harry felt a cold trickle go down her spine, like they had suddenly stepped under a cold shower head. Cassia couldn't help but look down to see her body had turned into the colors of the yard around her. Harry noticed slightly how her eyes widened a bit at the sight, but she said nothing.

As soon as the charms where cast, Mad-Eye turned to the rest of the Order, his face stern.

"Mount your brooms," The gruff Auror commanded.

Everyone did as they were told quickly. It was when a set of golden sparks shone in the sky, the group set off into the darkness of the night.

---

At least 30 minutes later, Harry couldn't help but wonder what on earth was the Guard thinking doing something like this _again_? Although he knew the precautions of Floo power since the network could be watched, and it wasn't exactly like he and Cassia could Apparate yet (a fact he was still trying to get used to. Yet he couldn't help but wonder this, as he shivered like mad from the whipping winds that carried promise of a storm.

Cassia too was shivering. She tried to pull her cloak as close as she could to herself with one hand, the other hand held her broomstick handle in a vice-like grip (Cassia was never really good at flying, as she could tell you). She kept her eyes foreword, trying not to notice that Harry was flying right next to her, trying not to imagine the look on his face when he discovered the truth, a feat that proved to be quite easy since she seemed quiet unsteady on a broomstick.

"Moody what _the hell_ are you doing?" Uncle David said, breaking the sudden silence. "I know that Headquarters is far from Surrey. But not_ this_ far away!"

"Alstor," Lupin said suddenly, his voice annoyed. "I know that you want to make sure that we aren't followed but this is getting _ridicu_-."

It was then rather abruptly Moody yelled, "_Stop!"_

Instantly all of the members froze in midair almost as quickly as Moody had ordered. All turned to face him.

"Do you feel that?" He asked them suddenly.

"Feel what?"

"Shh!"

The members of the group froze trying to detect what it was that Moody had felt. They could hear the roll of oncoming thunder, the rustle of wind, and …something else.

A feeling like the air itself had gone still.

"Moody," Tonks said suddenly, rolling her eyes. "I swear if this is another one of those _bloody muggle__**aeroplanes**_ I'm going to-."

"No, it… it can't be an airplane," Cassia said suddenly. "We… we would have heard it, wouldn't we?"

Harry turned to her and nodded his agreement, putting aside his anger if only a short time.

"Cassia," Aunt Rose spoke up abruptly, turning to the dark hared girl. "Can't you use one of spells to, well… 'See' what's going on."

Harry looked to Rose curiously. _What on earth was she talking about?_ He wondered. But whatever that meant, Cassia seemed to understand.

"I don't know," She said suddenly, her gray eyes looking unsure, even fearful. "I… I haven't done it in a long time. Let's just say my last experience… didn't go very well. I try not to use it since then."

"Please, Cassia, try and quickly," Lupin said suddenly. "We may not have any other option."

Taking a deep breath, Cassia relented.

"Okay, but I better warn you, I'm not going to be in any good shape if I try this," She told him. "And could someone remove this charm on me? Otherwise I might as well be trying to do something as useless as doing cartwheels in mid-air."

"All right," Kingsley said, gently he flew up next to her and tapped her head with his wand.

At once Cassia felt warm trickling sensation like liquid go down her back, telling her that the charm had been taken off. She flew up between Moody and her Uncle who had flown side by side during the course of this trip (Moody seemed to be looking around wildly now that Cassia's charm had been removed). Harry watched in curiosity, as Cassia suddenly lifted her hand up to the air before her, and closed her eyes.

Quietly she mumbled a series of words that Harry had never heard before. He also couldn't help but notice how they seemed to stay in the air hauntingly.

"_Visere quid oculos non posse visere._"

Suddenly just as soon as Cassia had breathed the last word, her eyes snapped open. They looked wild, her pupils dilated like the first time she met Harry in the park. A shiver went up her spine as she saw…

…_Nine figured hunched on their broomsticks. All wore cloaks, their faces hidden by wicked looking masks. Flying as though the hounds of hell where behind them. The air around them was thick with the aura of wicked intent…_

Cassia gasped, lowering her hand suddenly. Her grey eyes normal, yet there was a blinding aching in her head like she had slammed headfirst into a brick wall, a sensation followed with a feeling that her head was spinning. Her eye sight swimming slightly, she had to grip the broom with both hands to keep from falling off.

"What did you see?" Moody asked gruffly.

She gave a groan, trying to keep her balance on her broomstick as she replied in a voice rough with pain.

"There are several figures nearby… I… I think they were… Death Eaters."

"How many?" Lupin asked his tone serious.

"I saw at least nine," Cassia said a sudden knot growing in her throat, adding to the racking pain in her head.

The members of the Order looked to each other, knowing what they had to do. Meanwhile Harry could help but be puzzled. How did Cassia know this? Why did she look as if her head was aching so, and why was she the only one who had spoken that strange incantation?

"Alright," Moody said business-like. "Everyone, you know what you got to do, _**so ruddy well do it!"**_

The Members of the Order of the Phoenix nodded, quickly breaking formation flying forward. Pulling out wands from their cloaks, as if they were expecting this.

"Taylor! Potter! _**MOVE!**_" Moody yelled.

Not having to be told twice, the two teens shot off to the east. It was maybe ten minutes later that the two finally stopped. Both breathing as if they had ran a mile.

"You all right?" Cassia asked Harry, her head clearing from the aching she felt earlier if not quite steady.

"Yeah," Harry said trying to get his breath. "That was close."

"Too close," Cassia agreed.

It was then Harry realized that he was alone with her for the first time since they had met in the park earlier that day, already it seemed like a long time ago. Harry found that he was no longer angry with her. No, his curiosity had won over his anger for now.

"How did you know that they were coming?" Harry asked bluntly all of the sudden.

"It's a very long story," Cassia replied.

"Well we have awhile until the Order," Harry pointed out. "You might as well tell me."

Cassia sighed suddenly. A long, loud sigh that Harry had the impression had nothing to do with the still horrible pain she had in her head.

"Harry, you're a good friend, but you _don't _understand. I'm a **freak**, a-."

Suddenly she froze, outside the dull pain she could feel something, something icy cold. Something she knew she wasn't causing.

"Cassia?" Harry said questioningly.

"Do… do you feel that?" Cassia asked suddenly, her face strangely alert. "The air it… it got cold all of the sudden."

Now that Cassia had mentioned it Harry did notice a sudden strange coldness to the air. But they hadn't changed altitude. How was this possible? It was then Harry realized the coldness didn't just come from air … But from within. He looked around seeing how inky black the sky around them seemed to become.

_No,_ He thought, scanning the skies around them as if expecting something to happen.

"What- what is it?" Cassia asked from beside him, seeing the distress on his face, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, giving both teens the glimpse of what had to have been hundreds of dementors gliding through the air before them. The horrible sound of hoarse rattling breathing following them as their night black cloaks whipping in the night air.

"Dammit," Harry groaned under his breath as he could hear voices faintly in the back of his mind...

…" _There's nothing you can do Harry…_

"_It's too late…_

…_He's gone."_

_A horrible scream of triumph echoed horribly in his mind again and agian…_

…In the midst of his mind, clouded by sudden cold while his body suffered from a deep inner pain, he felt for his wand pulling it out of his jeans waistband. But just when he was about to muster any happy thought he could have had, the feeling started to wane away. Leaving him feeling both weak and shaky, as if he had just gotten over a horrible fever.

He glanced over to Cassia, to see that she was bent over her broom stick, breathing hard, her hair hiding her face as horrible voices from her own past echoed in her mind.

… "_Oh God... Look! Look what she did to him!" _

"_She killed them! She killed them all!" _

"_She'll kill us to if we don't run! You know what her kind are famous for!" _

"_Run! RUN!"…_

"Cassia!" Harry yelled at her side, grabbing her by the shoulder, shaking her lightly so is not to make her fall of her broomstick.

He heard her take a sharp breath suddenly. It was when she turned to him he could see she looked rather pained. And this time it wasn't just from… whatever it was she had done earlier.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'll be alright." She replied, looking slightly ill. "And you?"

"I've been better."

She nodded, shaking her still aching head. Harry looked over to the dementors noticing that they seem to be paying them no mind. In fact they seem to not notice the two teens at all.

"It's not us they want." Cassia breathed suddenly as realizations hit them.

"The Guard…" Harry blurted out suddenly.

Harry and Cassia turned to one another for a brief time. Then without warning, Harry took off back towards the direction of the Advanced Guard, following the dementors.

"Harry! What are you doing?!" Cassia called suddenly.

"They'll take the Guard by surprise! They won't have any way to defend themselves if they have to fight both Death Eaters _and_ dementors!" He yelled to her. "I _can't_ let that happen!"

_I can't let anyone else die because of me. _He added quietly.

"Harry wait!" Cassia shouted.

But her broom stick was no Firebolt, and he was already too far gone to hear her.

"Gods Dammit!" she cursed under her breath, frustration now mixing with her pain.

There was no way she could catch up to him. But she had to. Her kind may not be able to conjure the Patronus Charm that Harry was probably off to do at that moment. But she had to do _something_.

Because, like Harry, she too had something to lose, and wouldn't let it go without a fight.

---

The wind whipped around him, the cold air stinging through his clothes. But Harry didn't care; he was closing in behind the dementors now. He knew there was no way he could probably conjure up a Patronus for all of them, not in the state he was in, still shaking from that last encounter. But maybe, just maybe, he could pick them off a bit.

He was getting closer and closer behind them now. He could see their black cloaks whipping in the now growing storm winds. His wand still in hand he mustered up the thought that he was leaving the Dursley's this summer, a small happy thought since it seemed to be going horribly wrong, but it had to do.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He cried.

At once a silvery orb of light burst from his wand, charging at several of the dementors seemingly hitting them square in the back. Then the silvery light orb disappeared. Harry cursed under his breath. He needed a stronger memory. Meanwhile several of the dementors turned to him, some of them taking rattling breaths, at once he could feel every ounce of warm resistance start to leave him. Weakly, he thought about going back to Hogwarts once again this year.

"_Expecto… Patronum!_"

Silvery light burst once more from the tip of his wand. A little bigger than last time, it had a bit of a odd shape, but it wasn't corporal. Not by a long shot. But it charged at several dementors, hitting them straight before vanishing into a wisp of silvery mist.

Suddenly he could feel that cold feeling inside him getting stronger and stronger. The unmistakable sound of that horrible breathing behind him, now.

_No_, He thought weakly. Coldness, sadness, and pain washing over him in waves. The dementors he had hit with his Patronus. They must have appeared behind him somehow. They were surrounding him.

"_Expecto… Patro…_"

He couldn't hear his own voice, other's where ringing in his mind drowning them out…

… "_Have you come to avenge my cousin baby Potter?" Spoke that voice he had just heard cackling earlier, taunting him. "Did you __**love**__ him…?"_

_No Dammit!_ He shook his head violently. Leaning terrifyingly close to the side of the broom. Meanwhile another voice rang in his head…

_Neither can live while the other survives._

_Neither can live while the other survives._

_Neither can live while the other survives…_

He could sense one of the dementors draw closer and closer. He could faintly feel the horrible ashy, almost rotting hand gently grab him by the neck as if trying tilt his head up as if to give him a tender kiss. Meanwhile a silky voice rang in his ear, a voice that had haunted his nightmares…

… "_You will lose… Everything."…_

… Just when it appeared that promise was just about to come true. Just when it seemed all hope was lost…

… _It_ happened.

He didn't see her approach; he didn't hear her scream his name. But Harry did see a flash of bright, warm light that seemed to send the dementors close to him flying back. Suddenly the wave of cold lessened slightly. The voices fell down to whispers in his ear, and the blackness that was starting to cloud his vision cleared a bit. He turned to see none other than Cassia, her face almost deathly pale and wincing horribly.

Around him at least a half of the dementors seemed to turn to the dark haired girl. The dark specter that had nearly taken his soul, suddenly started gliding toward her (apparently, whatever that flash of light was it was no Patronus that was for certain).

"Cassia!" Harry cried, about to warn her when she suddenly bellowed.

"SUMMON YOUR PATRONUS, POTTER!!"

At the moment a flash of lightening seemed to slice the dark air right behind Cassia, just as she raised her hand above her head. Harry cried out her name as the light seemed to blind him. _She was too close to it!_

"NO!" He could hear himself yell, knowing that no one could possible survive being that close to the shock.

It took a few minutes for his eyesight to return, but once it did he was greeted with, perhaps, the strangest and most shocking sight he had ever seen.

Cassia was alive. In fact she never seemed more alive with her dark hair whipping around her, eyes glinting dangerously. One hand clutched her broomstick and the other seemed to hold something. In it was a bright sphere of light that crackled the air around it. It looked almost like…

…But how was it possible?!

But before Harry could linger on the thought the dementor had drawn close enough for Cassia. At that moment, she threw the ball of strange light hitting the horrible creature right in the chest. Throwing it back a bit, but not even coming close to warding it off.

She could hear voices from her past echoing in her ears, as she bent foreword on her broomstick, fighting to keep herself conscious…

… "_No!" a familiar young voice cried, pleading... Begging. _

"_Don't do this Grams! Please don't do this!" _

"_My Little girl," An older voice breathed, it too seem to have tears as well. "I have to, I just have to-" _

"_It's horrible about Grandpa! I know! I know!" the younger voice interrupted, sobbing. "But you can't do this! You can't! What if it happens again! What if it is even worse then before! The last time you were so weak, this time you could even be-." _

"_It's a risk I have to take." The older voice breathed confidently. "I must save him, we will both need him in the years to come. Trust me, little Cinnamon Stick, you especially will need him." _

"_No Grams! Please! I've seen this before, that time you let me glimpse into the Black Mirror. I __**know**__ it will end wrong! I can __**feel**__ it! Please Grams, I'm begging you!" _

"_I'm sorry, little Cinnamon Stick, I'm so sorry." _

"_NO! GRAMS DON'T-!" _

_There was a loud blast, like an explosion. Then the sound of a lone young girl, screaming out in her pain…_

…_Gods_, She thought weakly her energy draining, unshed tears burning in her eyes, _make it stop_.

Harry could see Cassia was fading right before his eyes, and fading fast. It was then he felt something.

Something that seemed break through the coldness inside him, filling him just as the phoenix's song had many a time before. Something that seemed to strengthen his will dispute the fact he was shaking horribly. Something… _strong._ Something… _powerful._ A force that sent the faces of Ron, Hermione, and Cassia bursting into his mind with startling clarity.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!!_" He shouted, not thinking twice.

At that moment rushing sensation that coursed through Harry's very being, as this happened he couldn't help but notice his wand shudder almost violently in his hand. And, just when he didn't know if his wand could take anymore, his Patronus burst from his wand tip, charging in midair. The dementors scattered as a stag, as bright as that strange ball of light Cassia had thrown, charged at them.

The dementors scattered at this gliding every which way into the darkness, leaving the air warm once more. Harry watched them, still feeling himself shaking from the cold and that odd sensation that was now slowly leaving him.

He didn't wonder what it was that had suddenly given him the strength to fight those dementors; he didn't wonder why it had made his wand shudder in his hand like it had one night in a graveyard two years ago.

He didn't wonder about what had just happened, at least, _not just yet._ For his attention had turned to Cassia who still was bent over her broom stick, breathing rather quickly.

"C-Cassia?" Harry spoke, unsure of what to say.

She looked up to him, her gray eyes connecting with his. Her face looked pained, and he could see blood in the corner of his mouth, but she still gave him a small weak smile.

"Like… I said…" She spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper since it was so weak. "I'm… _complicated_."

And with that she fell into darkness.

* * *

_Visere quid oculos non posse visere_- to see what cannot be seen 


	7. Powers of the Elements

_**7**_

_**Powers of the Elements**_

As soon as Cassia started leaning dangerously to the side Harry felt a jolt pulling him out of his shock at what he had just seen, he quickly went to her side, catching her before she fell off her broom at thousands of feet to the ground below.

"Harry!" Yelled a voice behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Lupin and David Taylor flying towards him, battered and bruised yet both seem alright.

"Is everyone-?"

"Their alright," Lupin said. "Your friend Cassia, here, gave us all quite a fright. Especially the Death Eaters."

"That's putting it mildly Lupin," said a sudden feminine voice. "They pretty much wet, themselves."

Harry glanced to his right to see Tonks and Rose Taylor, Tonks had the makings of what looked to be a black eye, and Rose had a cut across her right cheek but both seemed fine.

"Is she alright?" Rose asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"She's breathing, if that what you wanted to know," Harry replied. "It's like she's… unconscious."

"She is," David said suddenly. "She'll be out for several hours is my guess. Probably sometime after we arrive at the Order is when she'll come around."

All the members of the Order turned to him, astonished looks on their faces.

"You guys forget who my mother, and sister was," He pointed out, at once all of the Order members nodded as if that explained everything.

Harry let Cassia fall on his shoulder, he took a hold of her broom with one hand and he put his other arm around her shoulder to keep her from leaning over the side of her broom dangerously. He could just smell her hair, it was a sweet mixture of roses and jasmine. It was then the question that he wanted to ask finally came to him, Harry turned to the Order.

"How did she… the lightning how did-?"

"It's one of her Fury powers," Rose said.

"Fury Powers? What are-?"

At that moment a gruff voice rudely interrupted him.

"So, what exactly are we all doing over here?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Moody.

"Regrouping and checking to see if Harry and Cassia are alright," David said simply. "Where's Kingsley and the others?"

"Their going after the Death Eaters, to make sure that _they _aren't regrouping," Moody informed him casually.

He turned to Harry, and the unconscious Cassia.

"All right Potter?" He asked.

Harry nodded.

"Good," Moody replied. "We better hurry and get to the Order, and fast. Now that the Death Eaters know we have a Fury with us, it won't be long until our good old friend Voldemort decides to grace us with his damned presence."

Everyone nodded. Quickly, like they five members of the guard he trained for something like this, they went into formation. Tonks and Rose went behind Harry and Cassia, Lupin and David went to the sides, and Moody turned his broom in front of them. Harry noticed that all of the pulled out their wands, just in case, Harry checked his waistband, surely enough his wand was still secured there.

It was then the small band flew forward into the night.

---

Harry did know how long it was before he stood before Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and after what had happen last year with Sirius he didn't think he'd be so relived to see the place. They landed perfectly onto the lawn before the non-visible Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry guessed it had to be around midnight, perhaps past it.

As soon as Harry felt his feet touch the ground he quickly thought of the Headquarters. At once a door magically appeared with peeling black paint, and a tarnished number **_12_** along with a door handle fashioned to look like a snake.

Moody held up his wand and tapped the door twice. At once there was a sound, like a series of several locks being unlocked. He turned to Harry.

"Dumbledore had to put several extra charms on the order ever since Sirius died and since Voldemort has come out into the open, just in case," Moody explained.

Harry nodded, Stepping off his broom and put the broom against a shoulder, an arm around Cassia who still out cold.

The door suddenly clicked signaling that it had opened. Moody pulled it open and motioned for Harry to walk threw. Harry nodded his thanks, walking threw the door, his hand guiding Cassia's still floating broom into the house.

It didn't take long for the other's to follow into the dark hallway. David quickly went to Harry and Cassia.

"Let me take her, Harry," David insisted. "She'll need somewhere sleep off the effects of her energy drain and dementor confrontation."

Harry nodded, yet he couldn't help but feel a twinge in his chest as he let Cassia fall into her uncles waiting arms. She looked so pale that Harry was tempted to check her pulse, but she could see that she was still breathing.

"Come on, Harry," Tonks said to him in a whisper. "The Weasley's and your friend Hermione Granger are waiting for you in the parlor."

Harry nodded and followed Tonks to the direction of the parlor, yet he could not help but glance back to his fallen friend who had surely saved the lives of the Guard that Night.

* * *

The first thing Cassia felt when she finally came around was her throbbing head, shoulders, and arms. Rather slowly everything else came back in to focus. She could feel the stiff bed that (she rather obviously knew) someone had lay her on. Cassia breathed in, at once she could smell something rather similar to mold, mildew, and Pine-Sol, she could also taste the still musty air. 

Cassia gingerly cracked her eyes open, trying to take in her surroundings. She seemed to be in a decent sized bedroom of some sort. From the dim light of the unclean window she could just make out several beds besides her own. Two she guessed.

At first she felt confused and bewildered, her memory temporarily lost on what had happened, and why she was here.

_Where am I?_ She wondered. Cassia sat up and searched around the room, as if looking for anything that might jar her memory

Then Cassia remembered with startling clarity the sudden Death Eater attack, then the sneak attack from the Dementors. Cassia remembered the use of one of her many Fury powers, driving the dementors. Then suddenly, Harry's shocked face came across her memory like a slap across the face.

Cassia groaned, and buried her face in her hands.

_How could you be so stupid, Cassia?_ She wondered. Cassia knew that the use of her powers saved the day, but to _use them_ in front of her _only friend_ who _didn't know she was a Fury?_ She had meant to tell him, but to have him _watch her power before explaining,_ Cassia could only imagine what Harry must be thinking of her now.

_Probably that I'm a freak of Nature and he wants nothing to do with me, _Cassia thought angrily to herself.

But just as she really started to dwell on that thought the door cracked open. And a familiar witch with yellow hair peered in ( _wait, _Cassia thought when she saw the yellow hair, _wasn't her hair blue?_).

"Ah! So you_ are_ alive," The witch said, opening the door and stepping in. "We where starting to get worried about you there.

Cassia looked to the women curiously. _Why would anyone be worried about her?_ It was then she once again remembered she had lost consciousness after her little episode with the dementors

_Great way to make a first impression, Cassia, _She thought sarcastically. _They see you shoot creepy lightning bolts out your fingers then you about fall over from an energy drain. Yeah, you'll _**definitely**_ be the first on their list of who to give out Christmas cards to._

"Er… Yeah, sorry about that," Cassia apologized. "I have a feeling Aunt Rose was worried to death when she saw me kill over."

"You could say that," The witch said with a slight smile. "And don't apologize, if anything we should be thanking you."

Cassia looked to her curiously.

"You pretty much saved our arses out their with those interesting powers of yours," The yellow-hared women said.

"No one has to thank me," Cassia told her. "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt. Well, anyone from the _Order_, anyway."

The women smiled.

"I hear you."

Cassia smiled back. She knew she would like this women as soon as they started talking.

"I'm Tonks, by the way," The witch said, extending out her hand.

Cassia took and gave her a friendly shake.

"Cassandra Taylor, but call me Cassia, everyone else does," she told Tonks.

At that moment there was a pair of footsteps and a man appeared at the doorway. Cassia quickly recognized him as the scabby young man with slightly graying hair. He smiled when he saw her.

"Have a nice nap Cassia?" He asked.

Cassia didn't ask how he knew he name. After all, she had just said it. Instead she gave him an honest reply.

"I've had better naps, I'll tell you," Cassia told him. "When I woke up from each of them I didn't feel like I had gotten beaten up the time before, or made me feel like I had been drinking too much before crashing."

The wizard laughed at this comment, so did Tonks.

"Well, think of it this way," The he told the teenage girl. "You'll know better than to drink too much, or to give reasons to fight with others."

At this Cassia had to smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sir," She told him.

"Please," He said. "It's Remus Lupin, and there's no need to intorduce yourself either. I know a Taylor when I see one."

Cassia gave a sheepish smile.

"I know that my family has done some crazy things, but is it that obvious?" She asked.

"You do stand out," Tonks pointed out. "Not that many girls run around with gray eyes and silver streaks of hair."

It was then Tonks glanced to Cassia hair as if looking for something.

"They are natural aren't they? I mean for a Fury."

Feeling a bit awkward, Cassia nodded. Apperently the two noticed as well.

"Don't worry Cassia," Lupin said, as he walked in to the room. "We're not judgeing you, we both know what it's like to be different."

"If fact," Tonks said. "It actually is a big relief to have someone else whose also different."

"You mean, you two are different?" Cassia asked.

"Yep," Tonks nodded. "I'm a Metemorphmagus."

"Really?" The dark haired girl asked, her silver eyes wide in surprise.

Cassia knew what a Metemorphmagus witch was. If fact her grandmother was very close to several Metemorphmagus witches and wizards. When Cassia was little her grandmother's friends would always entertain her with changing noses, or hair colors. Perhaps this was why she instantly felt comfortable around Tonks.

Cassia then turned to Lupin.

"So what is your cool ability?" She asked.

At once she could see the older wizard suddenly look more weary. Like he was suddenly older then he had to of been.

"I'm a werewolf," He said in a deaden voice.

As soon as He said those three words, the girl inwardly winced.

"Oh," Cassia said, suddenly, feeling extremly bad that she asked. "I'm sorry, I swear if I knew I would of never-."

"It's alright, Cassia," Lupin said suddenly, the weariness fading a bit. "As you said, you didn't know. It's not exactly like you can tell that I'm not one, until near the full moon."

"I know but still…"

Cassia bit her bottom lip, feeling like she would give anything to be shot down at that exact moment. No, better yet, slapped across the face.

"Don't worry, Cassia," Tonks spoke up suddenly. "I made pretty much the same mistake when I first met him."

At this, suddenly Lupin gave Tonks a smile.

"Remember, you thought I was a veela's son at had special attraction powers," He reminded her.

The Fury girl turned to Tonks, trying not to smile at that.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?" Tonks asked him, Cassia could see her cheeks turn into a pink tinge, at this the girl could not help but giggle.

"Anyway," Lupin said, turning back to Cassia. "Don't feel bad about it. It was just a simple mistake, you can't blame yourself for that."

Cassia nodded, feeling a bit better that she wasn't the only one to make a mistake about Lupin's "ability". But at least she didn't make a mistake like _that._

"In the mean time," Lupin added. "You probably better go to the parlor. Your Aunt, Uncle, and Harry are worried to death about you."

Cassia nodded, she unclasped her cloak and laid it on the bed before following Tonks and Lupin out of the dark, and musty room.

---

As Cassia followed Tonks and Lupin through the dark hallway she quickly decided that whoever owned this house must not of taken the best care of it. Although it appeared to be clean. She could still smell mold, and dust along with some sort of cleaner that must have been used not too long ago. Cobwebs browning from age and dust where on the ceilings, and walls. And the curtains looked worst for wear. Yet in this dark, quiet as a tomb hallway, she could hear several voices. It was then; Lupin stopped before a darkly wooded door that it could have been Black.

"Ladies First," He motioned to the door.

Tonks nodded, with a slight grin, and turned the handle and opened it up. At once the darkness was pierced by warm light that could only come from a fireplace. As soon as Cassia entered the room, she barely had time to look around to see Moody, a red headed man and women, and her Uncle David before there was a shriek and suddenly all the air in her lungs left with a giant _Whoosh_ as she was being given an enormous bear-hug by Aunt Rose.

"Cassia! Thank God! You had us all so worried!" the blonde women was exclaiming. "After you scared off those Dementors, and you almost fell all those feet down to-"

"Uh Aunt Rose," Cassia managed to make out with what little air she had. "Thanks for the hug and the compassion but I can't breathe."

Several laughs went around the room as Aunt Rose let go of her niece who took several deep breaths to fill her lungs.

"I'm sorry Cassia," Aunt Rose told her, looking a bit embarrassed. "But you gave us all quite a fright."

"Sorry about that by the way," The girl told her aunt.

"Don't be," spoke the red haired women who had gotten up to meet the girl. "From what I've heard you saved the Advanced Guards lives."

Now that Cassia could see the women up close she could see that everything about her seemed motherly, from her knitted shirt to her big blue eyes. She looked a bit worn, but in a good way as well, as if she could make all the children on whatever block that she lived on feel like family.

Next to her was a small man, also with red hair. He seemed slightly unkempt, with his overalls, green shirt, and jacket yet he also seemed to be a nice man.

"You must be Cassia Taylor," The red headed women said with a warm smile. "My name's Molly Weasley, and this is my husband, Arthur."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Cassia said.

"No, the pleasure is ours," Mr.Weasley said. "We both knew your grandmother, and mother very well when they both lived here."

"Really?" Cassia asked, a bit surprised.

"Really," Mrs. Weasley said. "You're mother was a close friend of mine, and you grandmother I knew ever since I was a little girl."

Cassia smiled; already she liked these two.

"We've heard a lot about you from your Aunt and Uncle," Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Good things I hope," Cassia said.

"No," Uncle David said, with a glint of playfulness in his eye. "I've been telling them how you curse the neighbors, blow up toilets, reverse road signs, and steal everyone left shoe."

"Thanks for the ideas, Uncle David," His niece told him, rolling her eyes, making everyone in the room smile.

It was then Cassia realized something.

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

"Oh his in the boys room with our son Ron, Hermione, and our daughter Ginny," Mr. Weasley.

_Ron and Hermione?_ Cassia couldn't help but think as soon as she heard their names. _As in the ones that he always talks about?_

"What room is that?" She asked

"It's the fourth left down the hall," Mr. Weasley told her.

"Thanks," She said, giving the man a smile. "If you all don't mind I'd like to see them."

"By all good means go," Mrs. Weasley said with a motherly smile. "Harry looked worried to death about you when we last saw him."

Cassia nodded her thanks, and went to the door. Before she opened the door to the hallway she turned to smile at the adults.

"It was nice talking to you," She said before going back into the dark hallway.

Cassia followed the dark hallway, looking for the fourth room on the left. The closer she got to it she could hear Harry's voice along with several other voices that she couldn't recognize.

"Harry when you mean 'Cassia threw lighting at them' do you mean she used a spell?" Spoke a girl's voice.

"Hermione, I'm telling you, She didn't have a wand in her hand," Harry's voice said as Cassia came close to the door.

"I don't know, mate," spoke, what sounded like a young man's voice. "I've never heard of a witch throwing lightning before. I don't reckon Dad has either."

"But, she didn't say she was a witch," Harry's voice suddenly spoke up. "She said she was '_complicated_', whatever that means. They also called her something. I can't remember what though."

"If she isn't a witch then what is she?" Spoke a girl's voice, different from the first.

_Well here's my cue if I had one,_ Cassia thought. Rather cautiously she knocked on the door. At once the voices went quiet.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked rather hesitantly.

"Cassia, is that you?" Harry's voice asked, betraying a bit of relief.

At this she couldn't help but get a sudden idea. She opened the door, and poked her head in. In this room Cassia could plainly see two beds, on one sat Harry, on the other sat a small red headed girl, a red headed boy that she guessed to be her older brother, and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"No, this Cassia is on loan," Cassia informed him, with a glint of mischievousness in her eye. "The real one's at the shop. God, I hope she's got my brains."

At once a red headed boy, red headed girl, and the girl with a load of bushy brown hair went into a fit of giggles, as Harry shook his head.

"Come in, you idiot, and close the door behind you," He said, trying not to smile.

The dark haired girl opened the door, while saying, "Well it's nice to see you too, Harry."

Cassia sat down on the bed next to Harry, and waited until the two red heads and brunette had finished with their giggle fit, to introduce herself.

"I'm Cassandra Taylor, by the way, but please call me Cassia," She said, holding her hand out to the bushy haired brunette.

"My name's Hermione, Hermione Granger," The girl told her.

Cassia could see her warm chocolate eyes, and a pretty face. Hermione was in a pair of jeans, and a deep gold shirt under a indigo blue sweater. She gave Cassia the impression that she was more than just pretty as well.

"And this is Ronald Weasley and his little sister Ginny," Hermione added.

First Hermione motioned to the red haired boy next to her. He was sort of gangly, he nose freckled. He had to be the tallest of the group, next to Harry, with a long nose, blue eyes, and bright red hair that could match a fire engine enhanced by the maroon sweater that he wore over his wore jeans.

Next to him was a small girl. She to, was pretty. With her long deep red hair, several freckles but not as many as her brother. Her blue eyes seemed to shine over her deep blue sweater and blue plaid skirt she wore.

"Cassia," The boy, Ron, repeated as he looked to her curiously. "Isn't that the name of a tree?"

"_Ron!"_ It seemed the whole room said after he said that.

Cassia tried not to laugh as Ron looked at the glaring Hermione, and Ginny, meanwhile Harry looked like he was having a hard time trying not to roll his eyes.

"Yes, actually. The Cinnamon tree in fact" Cassia told him, smiling.

At this Harry, Hermione, and Ginny looked to the dark haired girl in surprise.

"My grandparents nicknamed me after an _'incident' _I had years ago in the spice cupboard," She told them. "Let's just say that I was smelling like Cinnamon for weeks"

With this answerHarry gave a bit of a smile (for so reason this did not surprise him), the brown hared girl looked to her curiously, meanwhile the red headed boy said softly, "Oohh."

"After my mom left me with them they gave me that nickname, it just sort of stuck. Not that I mind. It's not something you hear everyday."

"I think it's pretty," Harry spoke up suddenly.

At this Cassia, gave him a smile that made his heart thud loudly in his chest.

"Harry was just telling us that you did something that drove the Dementors away. Something that wasn't a Patronus, it involved lightning," Hermione said, curiously. "Every one in the order seems to be talking about it."

"Oh _that_. Well, it's simple, really," Cassia said, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. "I'm a… I'm…"

She took a deep sigh. _Come on Cassia_, She told herself. _The sooner you say the sooner it's over with and they can either look at you as a angel from heaven or a fiend from hell._

After several minutes of struggling with herself Cassia, finally got up her nerves.

"I'm a Fury."

Almost as soon as Cassia spoke those words did the four in the room react. Hermione gave a sudden gasp. Ginny's eyes widened. Ron's jaw dropped. Meanwhile, Harry looked indifferent, in fact he looked a bit confused.

"Are-are you really?" Hermione asked, almost as if she was having trouble believing it.

Cassia then looked around, trying to find something to show one of he powers. At once she saw it, a single lit candle that sat alone it it's tarnished silver holder atop a old dresser. Quickly she got an idea.

"Here," Cassia said, getting up. "I know it can be sort of hard to believe until you see it for yourself."

The Cassia walked to the lone candle, and stood before it. She took a deep breath, her inner voice calling on the small flame's energy. At once Cassia could feel a warm, slightly tingle erupt in her skin. Telling her she was ready.

Slowly, yet surely, Cassia reached out as if to touch the flame that burned before her. Cassia gray eyes locked on to that single flame, as if it where the only energy source in this world.

"Cassia," Harry instinctively said.

She didn't have to turn to face him to know that he was afraid of her getting burned by the small drop of inferno. The sudden sound of his footsteps told Cassia that he had suddenly stood up.

Cassia could help but smile to herself at his compassion, yet she didn't pay him any mind beyond that. The closer Cassia's hand was drawing to the flame the more she could feel her warm energy burn in her soul. It seemed to soothe her in fact, making a pleasant tingle go up and down her hand and are that reached out for the flame. Soon enough she was so close to the burning of the candle that she could almost feel the hot wax as it melted down.

Gently she wrapped her fingers around the small flame. After Cassia felt the flame in her palm, she slowly turned to the others. Giving them a glimpse of the candle whose flame had seemed to have suddenly gone out. Yet, there was no smoke in the air, and if it, where not for the fact they had seen the wick burning moments before, the other teens in the room would of simply thought that the candle had simply gone out.

It was when Cassia was turned fully to them, did she raise her palm. It seemed as if she had put her hand over a flashlight of some sort. Her hand seems to glow softly the color of her red blood. Then Cassia opened her clenched fingers to show what she had in her hand.

At once several breaths caught, for there in her hand, floating mere centimeters from her skin was the candle's flame.

Cassia gave them a small, yet somewhat sad smile.

"This is just one of the few things that I can do," She told them.

Then, as gently as she had taken the flame from it's wick, she closed her fingers, and turned back to the candle. As innocently as one would put a book back on it's shelf, Cassia sat the small flame back on its wick.

"Bloody hell," She could hear Ron breathe suddenly as Cassia drew away from the candle.

Cassia swallowed hard, afraid that when she turned to look to them they would view her with fear like she had faced when she tried to go to a Wizarding school back in America. But she got a shock of surprise when she turned to see that they where not looking at her in fear. In fact, they seemed to regarding her in a new light.

"How-?" Harry croaked, quickly he cleared his throat as if it had suddenly been shut off. "How can you do this?"

Cassia took a very deep breath.

"If you really want to know it's a long story," Cassia told him, everyone.

"Please," Hermione urged. "Tell us."

Cassia sighed trying to remember how her grandmother used to start the story when she would always ask for it when she was younger. After, a quick walk down memory lane, she finally remembered and found her words to speak.

---

"It all started many, many years ago. Before the first witch and wizard ever tested their power. Three witch-like sisters appeared." Cassia told them. "Each one with names given by the people of the village where they where born…"

"Trisiphone, Meagera, and Alekto. right?" Hermione seemed to ask her.

Cassia nodded.

"But unlike normal witches, or wizards for that matter, these three could do so much more than wave a wand and say a magic word. They had powers, powers that where (at the time) deemed evil by the village of their birth. One of their major powers was that each could control and element."

"What kinds of elements?" Ginny asked, her voice suggesting she was intrigued.

"Fire, ice, and lightning," Cassia told her. "But each had other powers as well. One was an accomplish clairvoyant and seer. One was a shape shifted with the power to change into what she wished at will. The third was able to move things with her mind.

"But along with these powers that separated them they each had powers that they shared. All three could talk fluently with animals, in fact some say that those who can speak Parseltouge where given that gift personally by a Fury. They second gift that they shared was the gift of empathy, the ability to feel another person's emotions. And the last ability that bound them, the one that defined them and gave them their name was the power to sense aura's. In other words the power to sense the good people and the bad.

"It was this gift that was the hardest to control. It later got to a point where the three not only the good in people but even the unmoral things that they had accidentally done and started stalking them.

"At first Muggles believed them to be goddess of vengeance for they way that all three looked so dangerously beautiful, and the way they punished those who did evil. But witches and wizards knew better. They knew that they where both mortal and magical.

"It was the wizards and witches that have taught my kind to control their aura sensing gifts. Now we can summon that power at will and not have to live with it every day and night."

"But why are you called Furies?" Ron asked.

"Well, we have many names," Cassia told him. "We refer to each other as 'Daughter's of the Night'. But the Muggles and Wizards gave us several names. Semnae was one that met 'kindly ones'. Most often Muggles call us Elementals or 'Erinyes' which means 'strong ones.' And wizards continued to call us Furiae or plan English-."

"Furies," Hermione said.

Cassia nodded.

"Wow," Harry said, suddenly looking up to Cassia with a smile. "Well, that explains a lot"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Cassia told him, genuinely meaning it. "I really wanted to, but my aunt and uncle made me promise, and I was so scared of what you would think-."

"Don't worry, Cassia," Ron piped suddenly. "Of all people Harry knows what it's like to be strange."

Several chuckles went around the room while Harry said rather dryly, "Oh ha ha."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the Room.

"For goodness sake!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"No, not really, Mum," Ginny replied.

"Past twelve!" Mrs. Weasley replied. "Don't you know what you have to do tomorrow?"

"Mum," Ron whined. "We cleaned the house _last year_. Why on earth do we have to do it all over again?"

"What would you say if I told you that there where new nests of Doxyes in you Hogwarts dormitories?"

Ron groaned in reply, so did Harry as soon as he heard this.

"Now come on girls, especially you Cassia. You've had a trying day." Mrs. Weasley said opening the door motioning for the girls to leave.

She then turned to Harry and Ron.

"As for you too," She said to them. "Go to bed!"


	8. First Impressions Don't Lie

_**8**_

_**First Impressions Don't Lie**_

It was several days later, as sunlight had just started to shine through the dusty windows, Cassia began her long process of waking up.It was a hard process since her warm blankets lie on her shoulders, and being swathed in her favorite pajamas (deep purple with silver moons and stars). Her hair loose, her head resting on her arm.

To Cassia sleep was a precious comity that she didn't want to wake from just yet. Especially with all the scrubbing, de-Doxifying, and sweeping she had done these past few days. Never the less, she cracked open her eyes. Blearily she looked around the room.

On her right, she could see Hermione, her tangle of sheets pushed down to her waist wearing a overlarged pale blue night shirt. Her brown hair in two messy braids. Hermione looked to be still sleeping.

Cassia then turned to her left where Ginny's bed was.

She could see the younger girls red hair in disarray, even though it was in a pony tail. Her sheets up to her neck so if anyone had entered to room, they wouldn't notice her pick unicorn pajamas. Her face buried in the pillow.

Seeing her friends still slumbering, Cassia closed her eyes, trying to fall into that peaceful sleep once again.

Suddenly there was a loud _Crash!_

Then in a screaming, bloodcurdling, echoing voice gave a scream as if it where being murdered a bloody murder.

At once Cassia bolted up as if the voice had been in her ear her sudden start making her power making the room temperature drop several degrees. Hermione gave a slight cry of surprise and jumped awake, quickly grabbing sheets around her as the air turned cold. Ginny jumped awake so hard that she fell out of her bed in a heap of bedsheets.

"_**FILTHY HALF-BREEDS**! VILE CHILDEREN OF DIRT! **HOW DARE YOU!** **HOW DARE YOU BISMIRCH THE HOME OF MY FATHERS!** HOW DARE YOU, YOU MUTANT **FREAKS**!"_

"What is _that?_" Cassia asked, alarmed, turning to Hermione.

"Sirius' Mum," Hermione said, her hand on her throat as if she where trying to catch her breath. "Or her portrait anyway."

There was a slight groan from the floor where Ginny had fallen.

"Why did that horrible hag put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of her bloody awful portrait?" Ginny asked no one in particular.

"Have you tried to put a Silencing Charm on that thing?" Cassia asked, trying to call on her power to calm down and keep from frosting the windows; as it was doing now without her control.

Hermione nodded just as the voice was suddenly at it again, even louder than the first time.

"_**FILTHY ABOMINATIONS**! BEGONE FROM THIS HOUSE! LEAVE THIS PLACE WITH YOUR FOUL CHILDREN! LEAVE NOW, YOU **LOWLIFE-!**"_

Suddenly, there was a sudden cry and the voice stopped yelling.

"Thank God," Ginny said trying to climb back into bed, then falling against her pillow.

"Can you guys explain to me, sometime to today, _what just happened_?" Cassia asked.

"It's a _long story_." Hermione replied, turning to the dark hared girl. "One I'm sure Harry would like to tell you."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Cassia asked.

"It's me, girls," Said Aunt Rose's voice. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said. "We're not truly awake, though."

At that moment Aunt Rose opened the door and walked in. Her wavy hair pulled back in a pony tail over a white sweater, a dark blue denim jacket, and a pair of tan pants.

"Sorry about waking you girls up," Aunt Rose told them a bit sheepishly. "You know how Tonks is with that umbrella stand out in the hall."

"Oh," Hermione said, with a bit of a wince. "Yes we do."

"How could we forget," Cassia tiredly grumbled falling back on to her pillow.

At this Aunt Rose gave a bit of a smile.

"In the meantime, I do suggest you get dressed," she said, seeing them sill in their nightshirts and pajamas. "Molly's planning on making a big breakfast for all the work we have to do today, and you girls know that she'll need some help."

"Another day of re-cleaning the Order," Ginny said sarcastillywith a groan. "Oh Joy."

At this Aunt Rose gave a chuckle.

"Actually, your getting a break today," Aunt Rose said, a smile on her face. "Instead there's something's we need to pick up at Diagon Alley. So we thought, since school is just a few weeks away that we might as well pick up your school supplies."

Almost as soon as she said those last few words did Hermione bolt out of bed.

"We'll be right there," She said quickly.

Aunt Rose beamed at her.

"Good," She said, turning to the door. "I'll tell Molly."

As soon as she closed the door it seemed Hermione was dressed in a pair of jeans and a soft heather sweater.

"Well, come on!" She said, turning to the other two girls in the room who looked to her, stunned. "You heard what Mrs. Taylor said! Let's go!"

---

Not long after Hermione (and perhaps due to her contant nagging), Cassia and Ginny where both dressed. The two older teenage girls led the way to the kitchen as they had these past few days.

As soon as they opened the door they where met with the delicious aroma of blueberry pancakes, bacon, biscuits and gravy, eggs, freshly cut fruit, muffins, and other things.

"Come on girls," Mrs. Weasley said turning to the three who still stood at the door taking in the smell of food that seemed to have them in a trance.

At once snapping out of it the three went to the jobs that Mrs. Weasley had given them. Becuse of Mrs. Weasley's insistance that 'A magical cooked meal, is never one that really tastes good unless you are a house elf' each girl's task was to be done by hand.

Cassia went to the stove to cook the eggs; not a hard feat thanks to her Fury abilty of fire. Hermione went to the oven to oversee the baking muffins. Meanwhile Ginny to the small island to cut some more fruit.

"You'd think she's running a breakfast bar or something," Cassia couldn't help but say as she flipped over some of the eggs.

"Well, Mum isn't exactly known for meager portions of food," Ginny shrugged as she diced several strawberries.

"No Joking," Hermione agreed, peeking into the hot oven to see how the muffins where cooking. "But she is one of the best cooks I know."

"You not kidding," Cassia nodded. "Maybe that's why she's been working us so hard with the cleaning. You know, to work it off. Make sure we don't getfat with her cooking."

Ginny gave Cassia a smile at that.

" Hey Cassia, I've been meaning to ask you," Ginny said suddenly, looking to Cassia as she swiped several cut strawberries off her cutting bored. "Did you get accepted at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I did actually," Cassia nodded.

"_Really?_" Hermione said suddenly, her surprisedtonemaking both of the girls turning to stare at her.

"I mean… Er… No offense Cassia, but not that many Furies are-."

"Accepted by wizard kind?" Cassia finished for her, an eyebrow cocked.

Rather awkwardly, Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I know," Cassia replied. Turning to the bacon. "I was a bit surprised about it myself. Especially after what happened…"

Falling silent Cassia couldn't help but painfully remember what happened when she was eleven, going to a magic school for the first time.

"What happened?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Nothing," Cassia muttered.

"Oh come on, Cassia," Hermione said to her. "You can tell us. We promise we won't judge any of your actions."

"Well, _I _certianately won't," Ginny added. "Hermione might."

Cassiacouldn't help but giggle as Hermione shot Ginny a look that made the young redhead suddenly absorbed in her job of cutting fruit. Hermione turned back to Cassia.

"Trust me, Cassia," Hermione told her, her chocolate eyes warm. "You won't find a more understanding pair of girls then Ginny and I. Please, just trust us like we have come to trust you."

At this Cassia sighed. Who could say no to that? Ever since they had heard the story about her saving the Advanced Guard, the seemed to know that she was on their side. Trust came so easly after that, as did a fast friendship. But could they possibly understand one of her inner deamons.

_Well, _Cassia thought to herself. _I guess I should try them. After all, they seem to be trustworthy,maybe they will understand._

As Cassia turned to the stove, determined not to look at Hermione or Ginny, she spoke to them in a soft voice.

"At the school I started going to when I had just turned eleven the teacher's didn't keep me being a Fury a secret. In fact, after word got around my first daythey were scared to death of me. Of course that didn't help me since I was having trouble with controlling my Fury powers. Then there's my classmates and they… Well, they hated me."

"They hated you?" Hermione couldn't help but say suddenly. "But why?"

"Simple, they didn't understand me and people, even wizards either fear or don't like what they don't understand. In fact they kept saying how I was evil. How I was a mutant freak.

"After they found out that my mom had left me with my grandparents it just seemed to confirm everything. One day, while we where on break some of the kids started dogging me around and my powers got out of hand."

"What happened to them?" Ginny asked.

"Well, four of them where sent to the magical hospital for burns, two others for frostbite, and three for when I shocked them with a bit of static electricity because their hair was almost perminately on end. I dropped out the next day, it wasn't hard getting that done since I was just about to be expelled anyway"

"But it wasn't you fault, as you said you couldn't control your powers," Hermione said slightly shocked.

Cassia turned to her and nodded.

"I know, and they did to. But, like I said, they where scared of me, not only that but I was tired of people looking at me like I would have horns growing out of my head, and commanding the damned at my side." She told Hermione.

The two girls looked to her, mouths open, agape. Weakly Cassia smiled.

"It wasn't that bad really. After that my Grams home-schooled me. She taught me how tocontrol of my Fury powers, and several spells with a wand to."

"My mum talked about your Gramsalot at home," Ginny said putting another strawberry on the bored. "She seemed like she was a nice person. I'm sorry about her and your grandfather."

Cassia turned to her with a small smile.

"Thanks," She said softly, then she turned to the eggs.

"Cassia," Hermione said suddenly, as if she realized something. "Did you say that you have all three of the Fury elemental powers?"

"Fire, ice, and lightning?" Cassia asked, then nodded. "I do. It's a really big pain most of the time, but yes I do."

"Hmm…" Hermione said, as she pulled out the steaming muffins from the oven.

"What _hmm_?" Ginny said suddenly. "I know the type of _hmm_, Hermione."

"It's just that I keep hearing about how Furies have one elemental power _each._ Not two per Fury, not even three."

"So?" Ginny said suddenly. "The Author of those books may be daft."

Ignoring the insult made to her reading material, Hermione turned to Cassia.

"I know that all Furies share abilities like empathy, speaking to theiranimal sprits, and aura sensing but what other's powers do you have?"

"Well, there's certian spells that only my kind can speak.Not only that but not all my kind can truly master them. I'v managed to pull off telekinesis.But I'm still working onspellsonshapeshifting. But thegift that I seem to bethe real bite is controllingclairvoyance," Cassia said, done putting the eggs on a plate getting ready to do the same to the bacon.

"Furies have spells for Clarvoyance? Really?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, there arespells to help call on it and controll it, but mostly it comes and goes," Cassia replied, a hint of resentment in her voice.

"Wow," Ginny breathed. "I wouldn't mind having that ability."

Cassia turned to her sharply, her eyes filled with angush.

"Would you?" Cassiaasked her, her voice strained. "Especilly if it showed you how your loved ones will die? How _you _may die?"

At this Ginny paused. Her blue eyes widened with Cassia's last words. Even Hermione looked up in surprise.

"You know this?" Hermione asked the dark haired girl.

Cassia did not look to her. She kept her eyes on the food cooking on the stove.

"Other's of my kind have seen these things. Who says that I won't one day?" Cassia asked her softly, as if she already knew, or had an idea how her loved ones end would come; how herownend would come.

"I'm sorry." Ginny breathed. "I didn't know that you could see those things."

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know." Cassia told her simply

Ginny nodded, relived that her new friend had forgiven the first mistake she had made about her. Hermione, meanwhile seemed to be deep in though.

"So that would be the powers of all three of the-"

"Original Daughters of the Night? You got that right," Cassia asked, suddenly she smiled. "Grams used to say Iwon the genetic lottery."

"No kidding," Ginny said, a grin on her facebefore turning to though the door to the dining room.

Hermione, in the meantime was dumping the pan of freshly baked muffins into a little bowl Mrs. Weasley had out for her. Cassia noticed that she had a look on her face like she was deep in though.

"It something wrong?" Cassia asked her.

"No," Hermione said quickly, shaking her head. "It's just strange. You having all three of the elemental powers, and can do some ofthe spells to call on those abilitys.When all the other Furies have only one third of them,and can barely even call on oneability.Then, of course,there's something I swear that one of my books mentioned someone with the kinds of power you havebut I can't remember it."

But before Cassia could reply, Ginny poked her head in the door.

"Are you to coming?" She asked. "Mum will have a hissy fit if the eggs and bacon don't show up soon."

"Sorry Ginny," Cassia said, Quickly balancing the two plates on either arm like a waitress. "We'll be right behind you."

---

As soon as Cassia walked thorough the door she could see the many members of the Order whom she had came to know over the past few days. Lupin, Tonks and Aunt Rose. chatting about some sort of Order business, a dumpy man named Mundungus Fletcher who sat eagerly waiting for food, Mr. Weasley talking to Uncle David and Moody.

Hermione then appeared not too far behind Cassia.

"Well," She said. Holding the bowl of steaming muffins. "Shall we?"

"Don't see a reason why not?" Cassia nodded.

She stepped foreword, and sat the plate of eggs down on the table. Next to her Hermione did the same. Just as Cassia sat back up she could feel someone's eyes on her. She couldn't help but smile to herselfas she glanced over to her right to see a groggy Harry. His black hair messier than usual, his emerald green eyes a bit groggy. Behind him Ron stumbled in, his red hair looked like he had slicked it back with his hand. Both wore sweat shirts, and jeans.

"GoodMorningguy.Sleep well?" Cassia asked Harry with a grin.

"That's aobvious question, Cassia," Harry replied, in a tired voice. "I would think you know the answer."

Cassia shook her head.

"That bad huh?"

"Add a few bad dreams and that glorious wake up call we had this morning and you'll know how me and Ron are feeling," Harry informedher, slightly stumbling to an empty seat.

"No, I didn't have any bad dreams, Harry, you prat." Ron said a bit grudgingly, taking a empty seat next to Harry. "Your muttering and tossing and turning made it sure I didn't."

"Well it's nice to see both of you so very cheery and well rested this morning," Cassia said rolling her eyes.

"Actually this is one ofRon's better moods, Cassia," Hermione said as she took an empty seat next to Ron who shot her a look before reaching for a plate.

Cassia smiled at her and took a seat next to Harry.

"Why is it I can believe that?" She asked him.

He gave her a tiredgrin, before reaching for two plates and handing her one.

Cassia quickly learned tohate her face as if gave a suddenblush.

"Thank you." She mumbled quickly turning to the food before her.

It was strange, but Cassia was really starting to notice Harry a bit more than she had when she first met him. She didn't know why, but Cassia felt like she was really starting to care for Harry more than she thought she did. But lately Harry had been, distant from her. Several times she wondered if she did something wrong, but then she would catch him staring. Cassia felt, rather confused about him, it didn't help that everytime she caught him looking to her he would look away. It was also starting to annoy her howhe had not truly been speaking to them these past few days. In fact this had to be the first day in a while that she had seen Harry at breakfast.

Suddenly the symptoms of a certian type of cure to lonelness came into her mind. Filling her with a sudden fear.

_What if he thinking about-? _Cassia suddenly thought, she shook her head. _No, Cassia, don't be stupid. Harry would never do that._

_Then again, you didn't think dear old Grams would do something like that either._

Cassia shivered at the memories of her Grams as she...

No, she had to think of something else. Maybe a conversation would help?

"So," Cassia started. "What exactly are we going to get at Diagon Alley?"

"School books," Hermione said, putting several bits of fruit on her plate. "Robes, potion ingredients, things like that."

"Cassia," Harry said, as if he just thought of something. "That letter a few days ago, was that a letter from Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it was," Cassia replied. "Surprising, I'll admit. But yes it was."

At this Harry suddenly smiled, before turning to get himself some eggs. For some reason Harry, couldn't imagine Cassia not being in his life. But he strove not to show his relief.

"So what house do you think she'll be Sorted in?" Asked Ginny, as she sat next to Cassia taking a plate for her own food.

"What?" Cassia asked turning to Ginny.

"Oh sorry," Hermione said suddenly. "I forgot to explain each of the houses at Hogwarts. When I asked you if you where accepted.

"You see, all of the students are Sorted into Four Houses to help them learn their subject better. It's sort of a testimony to the four founders of Hogwarts. There's Ravenclaw which is the house for the sharp of wit and mind. Then there's Hufflepuff which is the house for friendly, and caring. Then there's Gryffindor, the house for the brave of heart. Then, lastly, there's Slytherin the house for the-."

"Scumbags, and gits," Ron interrupted.

"Hear, hear," Harry said, cutting his pancakes with a knife before putting the bite in his mouth.

"They really that bad?" Cassia asked.

"Well," Hermione said, every now and then flashing Ron a glare for interrupting her story. "They are a bunch of... _Pureblood Enthusiasts._ They call Muggle-borns like me names like-"

"Mudbloods?" Cassia asked, her voice betraying a certain anger.

Hermione nodded. At once Cassia felt an old rage awaken within her. It was bad enough that the wizarding world didn't accept other breeds of Magical beings, but to think ill of each other...

"Then your right," Cassia said, suddenlyturning to Ron. "They are a bunch of Gits. I hope I don't end up there."

"You're not the only one Cassia," Harry said suddenly. "You're not the only one."

"Don't worry," Ginny said. "She's too nice to be in Slytherin. Maybe Gryffindor, maybe Ravenclaw, I don't really think Hufflepuff but _definitely not_ Slytherin."

"What house are you guys in?" Cassia asked.

"Gryffindor," Ron said.

"Well then," Cassia said before taking a sip of orange juice. "I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope that I get into Gryffindor."

Yet she couldn't help but wonder a strange thought. A thought that came unbidden, and unaskedfor as with most ill thoughts.

What would her friends say if she did happen to be put in Slytherin? Would they still care for her?

---

Almost as soon as the five were done with breakfast they were whisked away to the fireplace in the kitchen. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny wearing cloaks with the Hogwarts crest. Meanwhile Cassia, Aunt Rose, and Uncle David wore the cloaks that they had traveled to the Order in, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both wore a rather worn travel cloak each.

Mrs. Weasley picked up a brass pan that was next to the fire place filled with a strange dust with an odd greenish grayhue to it. She turned to Cassia.

"Ever traveled by Floo Power before?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Cassia nodded, yet said, "It's not my favorite form of travel, I'll tell ya."

Mrs. Weasley gave a smile at her.

"Join the club," Harry, who stood behind her,whispered in her ear.

"Neither mine," Mrs. Weasley said. "But it's better than a **_flying car._**"

Cassia noticed how she spoke thos last words rather sharply,eyeing her husband, Harry, and Ron. She also noticed how all three did look at her in the eye, but looked rather guiltly at anything other then her.

"Why don't you go first Cassia," Harry insisted suddenly.

"Sure," She said, making sure to give him a_looks-like-you-have-a-**very**-interesting-story-to-tell_ look before she grabbed a handful of powder.

Cassia stepped into the fire place and turned to the group.

"Diagon Alley!" She called before she threw the power to her feet.

---

As soon as the powder hit the floor of the fireplace Cassia almostgasped in surpriseat how suddenly she felt theheat of the flames as they burst around her. Suddenly she felt as if she were a spinning top, while she was being sucked down a drain. She quickly tucked in her elbows, in fear of getting hit by something. She breathed in ash, trying her hardest to not cough for fear of falling out the wrong fireplace.

Suddenly everything stopped. As soon as she opened her eyes, she could seeshe had burst into a brickfire place.Quickly she stepped out from the fireplace so whoever came out behind her wouldn't run into her. Not able to see thanks to the ash that was in her eyes, she slammed, rather hard into someone's shoulder in front of her.

"Watch it!" He yelled, turning to her.

"I'm so Sorry," she automatically said, wiping the ash off of her face. "Didn't see you there."

Cassia glanced over to the boy briefly before she started dusting herself off. He was pale, with blonde hair, and icy blue eyes that where looking at her in away that instantly made her muscles tense in alert for an attack. He, like her new friends,wore a Hogwarts cloak around his shoulders, along with a black turtleneck sweater and dark pants.

"No," He said suddenly, his voice more mature that earlier, seeing the ash covered girl'sface. "It's my fault, I shouldn't of stopped in front of the Floo powder Fireplaces."

_Um, okay,_ Cassia thought. _Talk about mood swings. _

"Uh, that's alright I guess," She said, turning to the fireplace.

Cassia didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about this boy. Maybe it was because of her power, or maybe it was because he seemed to be looking at her body up an down in a suggestive way that made her feel violated.

"So, are you new to Diagon Alley?" He asked.

Cassia turned to him, and gave a brief nod.

"Maybe I can show you around, " He said in a commandingtone; he was giving her, a girl he didn't even know,an order.

"Uh... Thank you," Cassia said rather politely, wanting this boy who was ogling he so to just go away. "But that won't be necessary. I have a few friends that promised to show me around."

"Really?" He said raising an eyebrow, a look on his face as if he where thinking quickly. "Perhaps I could-."

But before the blonde hared boy could go on there was a sudden bust of green flame and Cassia turned to see a (thankfully) familiar someone stumble out of the fireplace.

"And that would be one of them," She said, eagerly stepping foreword to help brush the ash off of Harry's black cloak.

"Always hated BloodyFloo Powder." He coughed, looking up as she approached.

"I can tell, Harry," She told him as she dusted him off.

She tried not to laugh at how he looked coming out of the fireplace, yet she could not hide the smile that came to her face. Harry sure had looked better, ash covered his face, his glasses where dangling from one ear, and he looked as if he had a pan of burnt wood poured down his head.

"Oh what's wrong Potter, is Floo Powder not to the Great Scarhead's liking?" Asked a drawling voice.

Cassia and Harry looked up to the blonde hared boy that Cassia had ran into earlier. He looked quite livid at the sight of Harry.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry asked, hisvoice suddenly hadsuch adangerous tone that Cassia almost jumped. She could see his green eyes blazing, and hand in his robes resting (what she guessed to be)on his wand.

One did not have to be a Fury like Cassia to feel the thick hatred that filled the air.

Quickly she turned to the blonde hared boy, she closed her eyes briefly, quietly mumbling "_Visere quid oculos non posse visere._"

She to see what the blondeboy'saura was. As soon as she opened them she could see a thick inky black hue around him tinged with a sickly green.

"Why should I, Potty?" The boy asked, a smirk on his face when he saw Cassia staring at him as though tranfixed, not seeing the dilated pupils of her gray eyes. "Am I disturbing the presence of his greatness. Or are you just ticked because I was speaking to yourfriend here."

Cassia turned to Harry and almost gasped at what she saw. His aura was filled with golden light tinged with warm red and small bits ofsad blue. Quickly she shook her head, letting her power fall inside herself.Atonce she felt the usual slightly dizzy senstaionthenHarry and the Malfoy boy turned back to normal, no aura's a odd color's covering their figures.

"No, because you're a _**git **_that needs to**buggeroff** before he gets into the type of trouble that money _can't_ buy out of." Harry said in a dangerous voice.

Malfoy gave Harry a smirk. But before he could reply Cassia could hear the sound of several other people coming from the fireplace.

"We'll finish this_ later_, Potter," He sneered, then turned to Cassia and smiled.

"I enjoyed our chat and I hope to see you later," He told her in a pleasant voice before turning his heel and leaving.

"Not a pleasent boy is he?" Cassia muttered, before turning to Harry. "I'm guessing he's in Slytherin?"

"What made you guess?" Harry asked, a bit of a smile.

"He should run around with the word **Sleazebag** tattooed across his forehead," Cassia replied simply, giving the back of the blonde hared boy's head a glare. "I could sense it as soon as I laid eyes on him."

"Didn't give you a good first impression, huh?" Harry asked, he couldn't help but suddenly smile at the angry look she gave.

"First impressions don't lie, especially with Furies who can see and sense auras," Cassia said in a low voice. "Add that to the way he was eyeing me-."

"He was _what!_" Harry said suddenly.

Cassia turned to him just as Ron stumbled through the fireplace.

"Alright," Ron said, as soon as he saw the shocked look Harry was giving Cassia. "What didI miss?"

"Malfoy, and I having a chat," Harry told Ron (whose face turned into the angry expression the matched Harry's) before looking back to Cassia. "And he was looking at you? As in…?"

Cassia nodded.

At once Harry looked livid, a burning anger filling his chest. He and Ron swore angrily as Hermione walked though the fire place. It was almost comic the way she looked to the two boys then to Cassia, he eyes filled with surprise.

"Do I want to know?" She asked.

"Something about a jerk named-uh-," Cassia turned to Harry unsure. "Malfoy was it?"

At the name Malfoy Hermione nodded.

"I see," Hermione said understandably, her nose wrinkling at his name.

The group was silent until the last member of the group that had decided to come to Diagon Alley had finally stepped though the fireplace.

"Come on you four," Uncle David said. "Glare, andworry about whatever it is your mad about later. Right now we have a particular Gringotts Bank to go to..."

---

After grabbing a bag of golden Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. The four teens went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where Cassia got her first school uniform, and where Harry, Ron, and Hermione got properly sized robes for this year sense all seemed to outgrow their old ones.

It was after buying their robes the teens went to gather their books at a books store at Flourish and Blotts, which had books all the way to the second landing that they had.

It was then the teens visited the Apothecary. As Cassia bought her first own cauldron, scales, and dragon hide gloves, the others bought refills of their potion ingredients.

It was after a trip to the Astronomy store to get a brass telescope did Cassia look on her list.

"One thing left," She said.

"What's that?" Uncle David asked.

"That would be a wand," Cassia told him.

"Really you don't have a wand?" Hermione asked.

Cassia shook her head.

"I was using my Grams' before she…"

Cassia fell silent.

At once Cassia felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to gaze into Harry's understanding green eyes.

"Well, why don't you and Harry go to get a wand," Hermione said. "And we'll meet you at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor."

Cassia turned to her and cocked an eyebrow. It may have been Cassia's imagination but is seemed that Hermione's eyes where twinkling. Giving Harry a flash of a secreative smile that definatly ment she was hiding something.

"All right with me," Harry said, turning to Cassia. "That okay with you."

"Sure," Cassia shrugged, she turned to the others. "I guess I'll see you then."

The other's nodded before turning to leave, as they dissapered around the cornerCassia turned to Harry.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Sorry," Harry said with a bit of a smile at her confusion. "I can't say, it's a surprise."

---

Harry led the way to a narrow, and scabby yet richly wooded shop. Peeling gold letters read on a sign above the shop _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ Harry went to the door, opened it, and motioned for Cassia to step in.

"After you," He said.

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter," Cassia said with a grin.

As soon as she stepped in the door, she could see large shelves like a library's, Yet, instead of books, thousands upon thousands of small boxes sat on the shelves.

_Just when you've thought you've seen someteally weird places,_ Cassia thought as she looked around.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Good day," Spoke a soft voice so suddenly that she almost jumped.

Cassia and Harry turned to see a man with silvery gray hairwearing a old suit, that looked like it came from the 1770's, and with largealmost orb-likeeyes that glowed like moons in the dark shop.

"CassandraAnastasiaTaylor, I presume," The man said as soon as he saw her.

"Um... Yes," Cassia spoke, unsure of how to answer this question while being called by her full name but a compleate stranger.

The man gave a warm smile, almost as if he sensed her awkwardness.

"You look a lot like your mother you know," He said suddenly."She favored the cherry wood with the unicorn tale hair. Yes, I remember it as if it where yesterday.I see you have her eyes, and face, yet your father's dark hair."

At once Cassia felt stunned.

"You knew-?"

"Oh yes, I knew your mother, Cassandra," The man said. "I knew her kind very well, in fact I have several Furies who supply me with the magical core of my wands. They help me with gathering the cores since all they have to do is speak to their animal guides and ask for their consent."

At the stunned look Cassia wore on her face, the man suddenly realized something.

"Pardon me, where are my manners?" the man said and bowed. "I am Mr. Ollivander. Maker of Wands."

He glanced up to see Harry standing near the door.

"Ah, pleasure to see you as well Mr. Potter," He said with a smile. "How is your wand?"

"It's fine, thank you," Harry said. "I make sure to keep it in the best condition as I can."

"I can expect not less from some one like you Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said with a kind of smile.

Harry nodded, and Mr. Ollivander turned to Cassia.

"So a new wand for new school is it?" He asked.

Cassia nodded.

"Yes sir," She mumbled.

"Well then let me take your measurements, you write with you right hand, Correct?" He asked.

"My left actually," Cassia admitted.

"Well, hold out your left arm then so I may measure you."

After a short while of measurements being taken (even the measurements of her nose to her shoulder). Mr. Ollivander brought a thin box foreword with a wand in it's dark velvet caseing.

"Willow, with unicorn hair, quite whippy."

Cassia took the wand in her hand then looked to Mr. Ollivander, confused.

"Give it a wave," He told her.

As soon as she waved it the wand suddenly started to waverviolently, like a wriggling snake in her hand. She gasped, and dropped it. As soon as it feel to the floor to appered to be normal.

"Apperently not," Mr. Ollivander said as he took the wand away. "A little too temperamental for you, my dear."

Mr. Ollivander disappeared into his shop to bring another box and wand foreword.

"Mahogany, with phoenix feather, quite strong," He said. "Give it a go."

Cassia waved it, and at once a load of boxes flew from the shelves.

"Nope, obviously not," he said taking the wand, from the girl.

Not five minutes later Cassia was wondering if Mr. Ollivander had any wands that would suit her. Already she had tried at least a dozen wands, she wondered if she had taken almost half of Mr. Ollivanders' stock off the shelves, shattered two lamps, and had seen wands do everything from wriggle like a snake, to bend over like a limp flower, to vanish from her hand, to even suddenly transform into a rubber chicken (Mr. Ollivander hand insisted he had never seen such a thing and insisted that someone had been tampering with his stock).

"A tricky customer, eh?" Mr. Ollivander seemed to ask. "Hmm… Let me see."

It was then he pulled out a wand box that, from a distance didn't look like the ones in the shop.

"I wonder," He breathed suddenly.

Cassia, and Harry exchanged glances.

It was then Mr. Ollivander stepped forward.

In his hand was a wooden box, that looked to be almost ancient with tarnished silver hinges and a lock. What looked to beAncient Greek and Latin words where carvedon the dark wood. Cassia could slightly see a symbol that was carved on the top of the box. But she didn't get a chance to see it very well before Mr. Ollivander opened the box.

There, laying on silver velvet was a single wand, it's tip a dark wood that looked to be ebony, and a warm brown wood of maple for it's handle something caved in Greek on it's handle, something she could not read. It looked to be ancient, yet, Cassia couldn't help but feel, in the subconsciousness of her mind that she had seen this wand before.

Awed she picked up the wand, as soon as she did she felt something like a soft wind blow, the wand's tip sparkled with tiny stars before suddenly disappearing.

"Wow," Harry said suddenly.

"Bravo Miss. Taylor!" Mr. Ollivander said, before he took the wand to look at it. "Andso very interestingas well."

"Interesting?" Cassia asked. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Ollivander turned to the girl.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Cassandra," Mr. Ollivander told her, as he sat the box on his desk. "As Mr. Potter can tell you I have a very good memory of this.

"The core of this wand that has chosen you was from a Griffin that was born the same year that Ollivanders first wands where ever made in Greece. It gave only four feathers before flying away. Your wand has been in my family since before Ollivanders set up it's shop hear in Diagon Alley many years ago.

"You see this wand has been owned by many before you, and after each one of them passed on they had that wand sent back here. So another could claim it."

"Why? Who owned the other three wands?" Cassia asked.

"Three whose blood flows through you," Mr. Ollivander said wisely. "Three who were the first of your kind. And if the legend is correct, we can expect a great destiny from your Cassia. A destiny that may either save us, or condemn us all."

Cassia felt a shiver go up and down her spine.

"Well, uh how many Galleons does Cassia need to pay you?" Harry said, something in Mr. Ollivanders' little tale had shaken him, making him want to whisk Cassia away from something. What, he did not know, but this place was as good as any.

"Seven Galleons," Mr. Ollivander said, not taking his eyes off of the dark hared girl.

Quickly, Cassia paid Mr. Ollivander and she and Harry left the small shop.

"Was he like that when you bought your wand?" Cassia asked, as she put the wand in her cloak pocket that she had inside her cloak.

"Something like that," Harry replied. "In fact, I think he was a bit creepier for you instead of what he did for me."

"Lucky me huh," Cassia joked.

His worries melted away and smiled.

"Yep lucky you," Harry told her.

But what he didn't see, was Cassia stealing a glance at the wand shop. Nor did he notice how she shivered,feeling a slight chill fromthinking ofher supposed 'destiny' that Ollivander had told her.


	9. Promises To Be Kept

_**Author's Note- **"Why so silent, Good Messieurs?_

_Did you **think** that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, Good Messieurs?_

_I have written you…"_

_Another Chapter!_

_Okay, Okay, I admit it! I stayed up late the other night watching the Phantom of the Opera, and just **had** to put this quote in my Author's note. In fact this one seemed appropriate from some odd reason. Can't imagine why (dodges throwing knifes, ninja stars and other various sharp objects.) _

_Anyway thank you all so much for your patience, and here is my all-new, fully revamped and restored Ninth Chapter!_

_Have fun folks!_

* * *

_**9**_

_**Promises to be Kept**_

If Cassia were to say that Mr. Ollivander's words of her 'destiny' didn't shake her or disturb her for the rest of the day, she would be uttering a lie. Although she strove not to show it. Definitely _not_ in front of her aunt and uncle, and certainly _not_ in front of Harry and the others. Yet the last words that Mr. Ollivander had spoken to her seem to have set some sort of broken record of questions playing almost tortuously in the Fury's head over, and over.

What did Mr. Ollivander mean that she, like Harry, could be the end of all? And who else had owned that ancient wand before her? Speaking of that wand, why did it seem to jog her memory, like some sort of lost dream? Cassia knew she had seen it before, but where?

And lastly who had owned the other three sisters to her wand? All she had received as an answer was the very cryptic "_three whose blood flows through you."_ Did that mean that she had ancestors that were tied to this wand? If so, then who were they?

These questions played in her mind like a mantra the next few days. Every time Cassia tried to forget them they seemed to find someway to whisper in her ear when she would least expect it. These question seemed to take life in her dreams as well. Vivid dreams all of which showed her strange emblems and symbols, then left her with a feeling that she should be knowing or remembering something.

Something quite important.

_But what? _Cassia wondered once again, as she sat down one evening. _And why?_

She shook her head.

_Maybe I should just give it a rest. After all, I should be thinking of other things like-_

"Oi, Cassia!" Spoke a sudden voice that made her jump almost a whole foot in the air.

"W-what?" The dark hared girl stuttered, looking across the table to Ron.

At first she wondered, _Wait, what am I doing sitting at the table?_ Then the chatter of Order members that also sat at the dinner table reached her ears. Cassia looked down to her untouched pot roast, mashed potatoes, collard greens and remembered.

_Yeah, you **better **give it a rest._

"Uh sorry, Ron," Cassia replied, feeling quite stupid, and a bit out-of-touch with reality. "Did you want something?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind it much if you passed the gravy." Ron pointed out.

Cassia glanced over the silvery gravy boat, almost filled to the brim with the dark rich gravy that she and the others had spent hours working on. Careful not to spill any on the table she picked up the boat and passed it to Ron.

"Thanks," He said sitting the boat down, and grabbing the ladle.

Still feeling quite dim-witted for not listening Cassia numbly nodded. A nod that had somehow caught the attention of the three other teens at the table. But it was the odd blank look on her face that made them start to speak.

"Are you alright, Cassia?" Hermione asked from next to Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Cassia replied, simply.

"Well, you've been awfully quiet these past few days," Ginny added, after swallowing a bite of her roll.

"Compared to you, Ginny, anyone seems quiet," Ron muttered as he drowned his mashed potatoes with gravy.

Several snickers went throughout the group as Ginny looked to her older brother with a glare.

"And you wonder where I get it from, my dear brother," She said with a hint of sarcasm, and a cold eye.

Ron rolled his eyes at that comment, meanwhile Hermione decided to try to continue the subject that she had started.

"It's just that you've been slightly… Off, these past few days," Hermione told Cassia as she speared another bit of roast.

"I guess I have a lot on my mind," Cassia replied in that simple tone, still trying to keep the façade of how nothing seemed to be distressing her.

"I know the feeling," Harry spoke suddenly from her right, giving her a look of understanding that she quickly felt grateful for.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Ginny asked gently. "Sometimes it helps."

Cassia forked some collard greens into her mouth, wondering if she should recount the strange conversation at Ollivander's Wand Shop and see if there was something that they (mostly she hoped Hermione) would know about it. Only Harry knew, and he didn't seem to worried about it, or at least he didn't show it anyway.

Maybe it was nothing really to be worried about. Maybe she was just worrying for nothing at all. She swallowed quickly, coming up with an answer.

"I guess its just nerves about starting school again, especially after my last school experience turned out to be… Well, the word 'disaster' seems to fit, pretty well," Cassia shrugged.

It wasn't a lie. Well, not really since, she still _was_ nervous about starting a new term at Hogwarts. So the harsh of a pang of guilt when she spoke didn't seem to sting for her as it usually did.

Hermione gave her an understanding nod.

"I felt the same way the night before I first went to Hogwarts," She told her. "In fact I was quite nervous on the first day as well."

At once Harry and Ron looked up from their meals. Both wearing looks of what only could be described as surprise on their faces.

"Really?" Ron asked in an astonished tone.

"What?" Hermione replied with a raised eyebrow. "I was."

"You sure could of fooled us that day, Hermione," Harry replied with raised eyebrows.

Cassia turned and gave him a look that seemed to say "Am I missing something here?" Seeing this he quickly informed her what had happened there first five minutes at Hogwarts.

"While everyone else was so worried of whether or not they would get lost on the once 'deadly' third floor corridor, our Hermione here was more worried if she had the properties of Monkswood and Wolfsbane mixed up."

Cassia shook her head, yet Harry could see a bit of a grin on her face that seemed to say, "That's Hermione for you."

He himself almost smiled suddenly. If Cassia thought she knew how crazy about her studies Hermione was now, she was sure in for a shock during term.

Hermione meanwhile seemed to be rolling her eyes at her two best friends.

"I was trying to _hide it,_ you two. In all honesty, I was probably even more nervous then the both of you. Well, besides you, Harry. I never even heard of Hogwarts, or even thought magic existed until I got my letter."

"I think everyone is pretty nervous their first day," Ginny replied.

Suddenly a bit of a slight grin came to Cassia's face as a Ginny's words seemed to tickle a distant memory from what seemed to be a long time ago. She even gave (what she hoped to be) a bit of a silent chuckle. But it was quickly heard by one of the group.

"What?" Ginny asked suddenly. "What are you giggling about."

"Well, my grandpa used to tell me over and over again that it's not really nerves, but anticipation. After all, I'll bet you must have been dying to use magic for the first time." Cassia replied without thinking, and then she wanted to bite her tongue once she realized what she said.

It wasn't long before that sudden pain of emptiness filled Cassia, making her remember other things that she wished she had never seen, and that could fade away like a smoke from a fading fire.

"True." Ron nodded, not seeing the change in the dark hared girl's eyes.

Harry looked to Cassia curiously. After all, this had to be the second time Cassia had mentioned them at all. In fact, he had all but forgotten about Cassia's former guardians being her grandparents.

"Your grandfather used to say that?" He asked.

"Yeah," Cassia whispered softly. Her tone indicated quickly that she wanted a subject change, and now.

Cassia later felt grateful that she didn't have to wait long.

"Well, I know what I'm 'anticipating' this year," Ron spoke up suddenly.

The other's looked to the red head in curiosity.

"Quidditch tryouts."

At Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ginny nodded fervently. Meanwhile Cassia leaned forward, interested, and even more glad to think of something other then what she wanted to leave far behind her.

"You guys are on the Quidditch team?" The dark hared girl asked curiously. "Really?"

" 'Eah! 'm 'Eeper of da 'ffinore 'Idditch 'eam ,'n 'Arry is da-!" Ron said while chewing his roast, making bits of food and salvia fly out of his mouth, he looked as if he was about to continue until Ginny stopped him.

"She asked for the news, not the _ruddy weather_, Ronald," She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust, leaning as far away from her brother as she could.

Ron glared at his sister as he swallowed his roast before turning to Cassia once again. His expression more placid.

"Anyway, yeah we're on the Griffindor Quidditch Team. I'm a Keeper, and Harry is not just Seeker but the team's new Captain!"

"Wow," Cassia remarked, turning to Harry as if to confirm this. "When did this happen?"

"The Beginning of July actually." Harry replied, cutting up a bit of roast before turning to her. "I got the news along with my O.W.L.'s."

Cassia nodded. She had been informed about Hogwarts tests by Hermione (and shortly after had a brand-new copy of _Hogwarts a History_, rather unceremoniously she could add, dumped into her lap along bushy hared girl's insistence that she read it before September 1st).

"Speaking of which, how did you two fair on your O.W.L.'s?" Hermione began rather conversationally, as if she where talking about something as mundane as the weather.

At once Cassia could see Ron roll his eyes, Ginny shake her head, and Harry have a sudden look in his eye like he should of known that Hermione would bring up tests scores as soon as he mentioned the plural letters 'O-W-L'.

"Er… Pretty good actually." Harry shrugged. "All except Divination of course. So I plan on dropping it as soon as I get the chance. At least I won't have to worry about that old bat bursting into tears every time I get within a fifty yards of her."

"Don't blame ya there, Mate." Ron replied, grabbing a hold of his Butterbeer bottle. "I plan on dropping that ruddy class as soon as I step onto the train. At least you didn't 'predict' the bloke would meet some ugly looking git with a wart on his nose and see that it was the guy testing ya."

Cassia bit her lip, trying her hardest not to smile. For some reason she could just picture Ron doing _exactly that_ during O.W.L. testing. Nor was she the only one. Ginny's eyes had started to water as she tried to restrain from laughing. Harry was shaking from silent laughter while trying to look somewhat sympathetic. Even Hermione (who seemed like she was about to crack if she didn't get a chance to inform the others what her test scores were) let a smile go onto her face.

"What 'bout you Hermione?" Cassia asked suddenly.

Cassia couldn't help but notice in the corner of her eye that Harry stole a glance at Ron when she asked this, but it was so brief she could have imagined it.

"Well, I did quite well in all of my classes," Hermione explained. "I was a bit worried about my Ancient Runes class, thought and I admit I wasn't expecting the score I got. I suppose I could have done better-."

"Oh come off it, Hermione!" Ron insisted. "What are you so worried about? You got an 'Exceeds Expectations' on every one of your O.W.L.'s. You did _bloody brilliant,_ as usual and you got all worried about _one ruddy question._ So what are you so-."

"Just because I did well this year doesn't mean I will be able to this year, Ronald." Hermione snapped suddenly, angry at Ron's sudden outburst. "Seventh year we'll our N.E.W.T.'s to worry about, and I've heard that those tests are _**three times** harder_ then _any_ of the tests we have _ever_ taken! And if _one_ question is missed on the O.W.L.'s imagine _how many_ questions can be _missed_ on the N.E.W.T.'s!"

Ron went to give a defensive retort when Ginny suddenly spoke up, obviously in no mood to see her brother and one of her close friends have another row.

"But now you know in advanced, what to work the most on don't you Hermione?" Ginny reasoned.

Hermione, who looked slightly surprised at Ginny's sudden reason, gave a bit of a nod.

"Well that is true," She said with a shrug. "I could always remember to study more on Ancient Runes, and maybe a bit more of everything else as well"

Harry gave Ginny a grateful look, as Cassia mouthed the words 'Thank-You' to her. Ginny gave a bit of a smile and a nod to the two before her. Just to make sure that the Hermione wouldn't bring up the subject of test scores or of tests for that matter (and since she suddenly felt extremely nervous thinking about it), Cassia asked about a few of the teachers. After all, she had heard some of them worked within the order.

It was strange but talking mostly about Hogwarts, it's teachers ("Hope we get a ruddy **decent** Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year," Ron muttered. "I **still** have nightmares thanks to that **_cow_** we had last year."), and (thanks to Harry, Ron, and Ginny) the Quidditch House teams really seemed to get the group thought the rest of dinner and dessert. Luckily, Cassia was feeling slightly more confident about this new school that she had so suddenly gotten accepted to and she was even more then thankful to keep Ollivander's words from playing in her mind.

"Really, the Chasers we had last year where excellent," Harry was saying to the others. "I hope that-."

"Heads up, guys," Spoke up a sudden voice.

The five looked up to see Tonks (her long hair a deep green to match the green white and orange shirt bearing the words **_Ireland Victory at the Quidditch World Cup_** that she wore), and Aunt Rose. It was then the teens noticed how most of there table was empty. Plates mostly cleaned of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking left then their wake.

"You lot better finish up, and quickly," Aunt Rose told them. "You know how Molly can be when there's an Order meeting and you haven't even finished eating."

"There's an Order meeting tonight?" Hermione asked.

Aunt Rose gave a quick nod, for her answer.

" 'Bout time too," Tonks muttered audibly picking up a dish or two. "We've been waiting long enough."

"Damn," Ron muttered, trying to cut one last bite of pot roast.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what we where saying," Tonks said with a bit of a grin, before taking up a small stack of dishes to the kitchen.

Feeling suddenly quite full Cassia picked up her plate, just as Ginny did so. Then the red-haired girl abruptly turned to the others. A questioning look on her face. Remembering the hand washing system of dishes she and the others had set up when Harry and Cassia first arrived.

"Whose turn is it to wash the dishes, again?" She asked the others.

"I believe it's mine," Cassia replied, gently taking Ginny's plate from her hands and putting it atop her own. "Hermione washed last time, remember?"

Ginny gave her a nod, as well as a bit of a sympathetic look glancing pointedly at all the other dirty dishes on the table. Cassia just shrugged her shoulders in reply, as she started piling dishes on her own.

"Are you sure you can handle it all, Cassia?" Hermione asked, concerned as she stacked her plate on the small pile.

"Washing them? Sure," Cassia replied. "But piling them all on top of each other and taking them to the kitchen sink without suddenly showing my true hidden nature of being a bit of a _klutz_? I doubt it."

From the strange way Cassia had suddenly said the word 'klutz', Ginny couldn't help but give a few giggles. Hermione just shook her head good naturedly.

"No worries," Harry said from behind her. "We've got awhile until Mrs. Weasley tells us all to bugger off, so if you really need a hand or two…"

Cassia turned to see, that he too was piling dishes on each other. She gave him a bit of a grin.

"_Well_, the thought _did_ cross my mind," she admitted lightly with grateful smile. Which she noticed was gladly returned by him.

As she did Cassia could have sworn she saw a slight smirk from Ron across the table. A look mirrored by Ginny who stood right next to her, but she must have imagined it because they seemed to be rather intent on gathering the rest of the plates before a fuming Mrs. Weasley would come to lecture them.

---

_Muggle Waitressing, now there's a career path I **really** should look into,_ Cassia thought sarcastically several minutes later. Standing at the kitchen sink, her hands already red and raw from scrubbing several dishes. Yet, there was still quite a stack she still hadn't washed yet. Unclean and waiting.

Cassia sighed.

_This is going to be a **long** night_. She thought as she grabbed another dish and shoved it under the icy burst from the tap.

Behind her she could hear Mrs. Weasley, and Aunt Rose packing the leftovers from the great dinner that had been on the table mere seconds ago. Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny seemed to be two things at once: putting the few leftovers from tonight's dinner (Mrs. Weasley _was_ an awesome cook), and setting more dishes and silverware on to Cassia' pile.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley proclaimed suddenly, putting away the last of the rolls into a sealed bag with the wave of her wand. "I think that's about it."

She turned to the five teens who had continued their discussion about Hogwarts and Quidditch into the kitchen.

"You lot better clear out of here, and soon. The Order should be here anytime now."

"But Mum," Ginny spoke up suddenly. "What about Cassia? She still has a load of dishes to wash, can't we stay here and help?"

Mrs. Weasley paused at first to think about this, but it was Cassia herself who said, "Don't worry about me, Ginny. For awhile I used to work part time in a Muggle restaurant. The pile of dishes I had to wash there was… About… Uh…" (She cocked her head to the side, as if calculating the height) "Several feet higher then this one."

Several chuckles went around the room, before Ron sat the last of the dirty glasses on the counter.

"Alright," The red head spoke in a final tone, (Cassia was under the impression that washing dishes was the last thing he would want to do at the moment). "We'll be up in the parlor -or whatever the ruddy hell you call the room- when your done."

"Ah, anxious to kick Harry's rear in chess again, I see?" Cassia asked in a mock understanding tone.

"Nice to see you're _very_ supportive of the underdog, Cassia," Spoke a voice from her right.

Cassia turned to see Harry, trying -and failing- to give her a stern look. Especially when she innocently shrugged her shoulders, and said with a bit of a roguish grin, "I try."

"Well, if you're sure that you don't need any help, Cassia," Hermione started, concern in her eyes.

At once that roguish grin disappeared off the dark hared girl's face.

"Yes, I'm _sure_, Hermione," Cassia insisted, not knowing whither to be thankful or annoyed at the moment for them being so concerned about her.

"Okay," Ginny said suddenly. "We'll see you later."

"You too."

There was the sound of footsteps behind her, then the sound of a door opening, and finally the sound of it clicking shut.

"A bit of a stubborn lot, aren't they?" Aunt Rose asked Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"You could say that," The older redheaded women replied shaking her head.

"Of course, look whose asking the question," Cassia spoke up suddenly in a teasing voice, turning to see the look on her aunt's face.

"Oh ha ha," Aunt Rose replied, shaking her head, her wavy blonde hair the was held up in a ponytail swaying from side to side.

Cassia smirked, before turning back to the dishes.

Mrs. Weasley gave a bit of a smile between the two relatives before turning back to Rose.

"Well, we'd best be getting the dining room somewhat situated for the Order Meeting. We're supposed to be having at least six new recruits tonight."

Aunt Rose nodded, before turning to the door. Mrs. Weasley turned to Cassia and gave her a bit of a smile.

"We'll be back to get you when the meeting starts." She told the dark hared girl. "For obvious reasons of course."

The dark hared girl just shrugged her shoulders in reply to Mrs. Weasley. Deep down she could admit that she felt a small twinge of curiosity for this Order, but not as great as she knew the other's had. Maybe because of the way her Grams had taught her about how so many of the members had disappeared, how death had been the most merciful for them. Or probably it was because of the small bits of knowledge she knew about her mother was how she had once been in the Order, and she didn't want to tempt herself to asking questions about a women she had never known.

Probably would never know.

Either way Cassia turned back to the dishes as she heard the door open and shut behind her. With no one around to hear her, Cassia couldn't help but start humming a tune she heard not too long ago; it soon was one of the only sounds in the kitchen besides the clacking of dishes and the running if water from the tap.

* * *

Almost as soon as he had entered the parlor, Harry soon found himself engaged in another game of wizard's chess between Ron where, so far (as Cassia had so aptly predicted), he seemed to be losing. Of course, this was also largely due to the fact he wasn't really paying the game much attention. 

In fact, Harry was letting his mind wonder at bit. Glancing around the room, trying to avoid the large tapestry that still hung itself where he had last seen it.

He quickly spotting Hermione, sitting on the old couch, _Standard Book of Spells Year 6 _propped on the table before her, and knitting needles and yarn in her hand. She seemed to be knitting (what looked like to Harry) a cross between a tangle of yarn, and a potholder of some sort.

When Harry had asked what it was several weeks ago Hermione huffed, "It's a sweater! For the house-elves! Honestly, I should have kept up with knitting since term ended, but it keeps slipping my mind lately. I'll have to really work harder now to get my skill back and try to free twice as many house elves as I did last year..."

After that, he decided not to question her success with the sweater any further.

As Hermione clicked away with knitting, Ginny sat next to the table with a roll of parchment, a quill and a pot of ink. Writing a rather letter to her boy-friend, Dean (Harry noticed in the corner of his eye that Ron's lower jaw had tighten considerable every time he glanced in her direction).

At first Harry wondered shortly where Cassia was, before remembering the load of dishes she had to wash tonight. He shook his head, remembering how stubbornly she had refused help, and how she had teased him about losing chess games to Ron.

For a brief second he imagined what it would be like when she came though that door into the parlor. Like all the others, Harry knew she would smell like the lemon scented soap that Mrs. Weasley made them wash the dishes with, and he hands would be slightly raw and wrinkled from scrubbing. But she never really let it get to her much.

Harry could already picture her, doing the normal things she would do in the parlor. Sometimes she would help Hermione unravel the yarn from the balls that it came from, simply nodding along to her lectures about S.P.E.W. and house-elf rights (where he noticed that she was very careful of voicing her own opinion whatever it was). Sometimes she would talking to Ginny about this and that. Sometimes she would sit nearby and watch him and Ron play chess. Then, sometimes, she would simply lay on her stomach on the parlor floor, facing the fire while reading a copy _Hogwarts, A History _that Hermione had so unceremoniously put in her lap after the trip to Diagon Alley; her left hand flipping the pages, while her right hand seemed to keep her head up as it rested under her jaw.

He only knew one thing: that girl was just so unexpected, he could never really tell what she would do next. Not until she was already doing it. Maybe that was another reason why Ollivander's words had bothered him, making him feel like there was something out there. Something out there that wasn't just after him. Maybe this was why he felt like _she_ was hiding something from him. Something she hadn't bothered to tell him like when she hadn't told him what she was.

"Er… Harry?" Ron spoke suddenly, snapping Harry's attention to him.

"Would you like to make your move sometime in this century?"

"What?" Harry said, at first confused. "Oh! Er… Sorry."

Rather awkwardly, Harry scanned the chessboard, trying to see what move he could make next. Then finally settling on pushing his bishop forward.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked simply, prodding one of his knights foreword. "Ever since you came back… Well, not like I can blame you, but you've mostly kept to yourself. Especially after…"(Ron glanced over to see Ginny roll up her letter and go off to get an owl) "Telling us about the… well, you know."

Knowing what he was talking about instantly Harry offered his best friend a simple shrug.

"I'm alright. Or I will be anyway," He replied to the red head, staring at the board. Thinking up, his next move.

"Just a little question," Ron said suddenly, a bit of a smirk in his eye. "Could you be thinking of a certain _girl_ that we all have come to know and accept as a member of our 'happy' family."

"Very funny, Ron," Harry replied, shaking his head. "Actually I've been wondering about several different things lately."

Looking up from her knitting Hermione looked to the two boys before her.

"Mind if I ask what _they_ are exactly?"

"It's nothing, really," Harry replied in an off hand kind of way.

He looked up to see Ron and Hermione exchange significant looks. Both silently agreeing on something.

"Have we ever told you that, sometimes, you're just bloody awful at lying?" Ron asked him bluntly.

"What?" Harry asked suddenly, the question striking him on unawares.

"Harry," Hermione started. "Isn't it obvious? Ever since you first came back you've been acting… Well, _different_. You haven't really been interested in the Order like you used to, and you mostly seem to keep to yourself a lot more then ever before. Personally I'm amazed that you even spoke last night during dinner."

"It's just that I've been having this strange feeling…"

" 'Bout what?"

Harry sighed.

"Well half of it is about… well what Cassia maybe hiding from us."

As soon as he spoke her his two friends looked to him, eyebrows raised. Both silently asking, "What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath Harry tried to think of a polite way to sum up the words that had been eating away at him lately.

"Do you get the feeling that she's, well, that she's hiding something?" Harry asked. "I mean, she never really talks about what her life was like back in America. And she didn't really seem like she wanted to talk about her grandparents tonight. In fact, this is the first night, since the night I met her that she's mentioned them at all. I just want to know why she's been so shut up about it."

Ron tilted his head a bit. Looking like he was considering what Harry just mentioned. Meanwhile Hermione took a deep sigh.

"Well, from what she's mentioned to Ginny and I. I can't say I blame her for being quiet." She said.

Harry and Ron turned to her, wearing curious looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione lowered her knitting, looking at them with slight shock.

"You don't mean to tell me that you don't know…"

"Well, if we did do you really think we would have asked, Hermione," Ron said shortly. "I mean, if everyone in this room had your _astounding_ brilliance-"

"Furies aren't the most… _accepted_ type of magical beings in the world, Ronald," Hermione replied. "Remember what Cassia said about her kind's ability to, sometimes, sense the good and evil within a person and not being able to control it?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "So?"

Hermione seemed to give a little sigh at the lack of interest in this.

"I read a little into Fury History while we where browsing Flourish and Blotts. The first three furies weren't just able to not control their powers of sensing good and evil, they went _mad_ because of it. Think about, even good people break the rules from time to time. And with all the abuse and ridicule the three went though, no one ever helped them. Finally after years and years of sensing all those evils in the world, even the small character flaws in each person twisted them. They soon were led to believe that there was no good in the world at all, and lost all concepts of both good and evil. Soon they went so dangerously mad that they started using their powers for the most gruesome murders in the History of Magic."

"_What?"_ Harry and Ron gaped, incredulously.

Hermione nodded.

"According to what I've read speaks of for the several years, that's all the three did in that magical and Muggle communities. Hunt people down and kill them for the unmoral things they did. Of course they didn't know any better. Then something happened, something just snapped and they somehow learned to control it by banishing it and twisting that gift into something that they could just use when they say a simple incantation."

"So what's this got to do with fury's not being accepted?" Ron asked, curiously.

"Well, those moment were recorded forever into history. Even Muggles knew about the horrible murders they committed under insanity thanks to Muggle poets like Homer. And, like werewolves, they still seem to have a reputation that they are-."

"Horrible, blood thirsty creatures. Is that about right?" Harry asked coldly; an old anger suddenly resurfaced.

Hermione nodded.

"Blimey," Ron whistled, and silently Harry found himself agreeing with him. "Not wonder Cassia seemed to be holding her breath when she spoke of what she was."

"Of course their reputation hasn't been helped over the last war with the coming of the 'Dirae' the last war," Hermione replied.

"The Dir-what?" Harry repeated.

"Voldemort's band of Fury outcasts. Those who, like the werewolves, think that with bloodshed they can get the respect of the magical world. Let's just say they made the three sister's murders look like child's play."

Ron leaned back in his chair, "I wondered why I thought I heard of Furies before. I guess they must be a quiet bunch after those incidents what that lot."

Hermione didn't reply. Instead she turned to Harry, a questioning look on her face.

"You said that was only half the reason Harry. What's the other half?" The brunette asked him in an concerned tone.

Harry didn't answer. Not automatically anyway. Instead, he looked pointedly to the immensely old tapestry that still hung a great length of the wall. Something the Order had been unable to remove since a year ago. With the words "Toujours Pur" below the words that seemed to remain a constant reminder of how his godfather hated this place so much.

A godfather lost all because of him, and because of how much Voldemort wanted a certain secret that had been kept for most of Harry's life.

Until last year that is.

"She doesn't know about last year," The dark hared boy said suddenly. "Or what I'm supposed to do."

At once Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance, his cryptic message instantly understood. But if they were going to try to convince him to tell the newest suddenly accepted member of the group this secret, or to tell him to wait a bit longer, Harry couldn't say. At that moment Ginny walked in, and remembering their promise not to tell anyone else just yet they clamped their mouth's shut.

After all a sworn promise a promise after all, even if it's one that could take another to the grave.

* * *

_If you're ever this stubborn again I'll kill you, _Snapped a voice in Cassia's head. 

What had felt like well past an hour had gone by and she still had plenty to wash. But (she noted with a satisfaction) at least she was well halfway finished. She would probably be faster, had she not accidentally cut the her left palm with one of the knifes, and was currently washing with one hand since the other was wrapped with a small scrap of cloth that she had cut rather crudely from a clean towel.

_Hey!_ Another voice snapped back. _It's not my fault I'm a bit rusty at hand-washing silverware. I quit my job at that restaurant for a reason, you know. Every time I'd get angry at some moron the stove would light up faster then I could stop myself. Then when that sprinkler system got installed… Well I don't think I've ever had so many showers in one week._

The memory of those "disasters" made her shake her head. Quietly she decided to save that particular story for later. In the meantime she didn't even notice that someone else had entered the kitchen. Not until the door had clicked shut behind them.

Thanks to that strange edge she seemed to be on the past few days Cassia jumped, and at once static electricity seemed to click in the air itself. Swinging around, she took a deep sigh of relief when she saw Mrs. Weasley standing before her.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Cassia said suddenly, feeling a strange urge to apologize. "I just have a few more dishes and then I promise I'll be out of-."

"No need to say anything, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied in a quite weary tone that automatically caught the teen's attention.

Cassia knew that voice. It was the voice of someone who was about to say something that was extremly bad. She remembered it vividly from years ago when the doctors came into the waiting room to tell her and her grandmother the reason why her grandfather had been coughing up blood.

"Is something wrong?" Cassia asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep sigh.

"I can't say right now, it's too soon to tell," The older women replied.

For some odd reason Cassia felt her throat tighten. Not a good sign, not a good sign at all. Carefully she sat down the glass she had been washing, waiting for the axe to finally fall.

She didn't have long to wait.

"Cassia," Mrs. Weasley spoke suddenly, as if she knew she had to get it off of her chest. "The members of the Order would like to speak to you."

* * *

_**AN-** Remember, allreveiws are more then welcome! In fact, they'll help me get a bit more inspired, trust me._


	10. Of Orders and Anicent Councils

_**A Longish**_ _**A.N.-**__ awkward smile It's been awhile hasn't it?ducks flying sharp objects _

_All right, All right! I am really __**very sorry**__ for the extreme lateness of this chapter. But when writing this one __Deathly Hallows__ came out, and I suddenly came up with several ideas of what I want to do with this story line (at least to make it better). In fact that is why I went back and fixed a few chapters (I still have more to go), and while doing that I guess you could say a series of unfortunate events happened that I _just managed _to fight when I moved into my new home-away-from-home dorm room (yep, you heard me, I'm now a freshman in college, __betcha__ didn't see that one, eh?).So now after many hours of banging my head against my desk (and going through several headaches in the process), here it is. Although I don't think the ending of this chapter is my best, I hope it is worth the wait._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Of Orders and Ancient Councils**

If there was anything, anything _at all_, that Cassia Taylor prided herself it was her ability to prepare for events of great crisis. Ever since one horrible day six years ago, she always knew that if something bad would happen, then it most likely would. All one could do is prepare for it. This was both a blessing and a curse, since she wasn't _as much_ of an optimist as she had been years ago, but she had prepared for the worst plenty of times now. But when Mrs. Weasley said those words, Cassia found herself feeling as if she were forced to cross a river of burning oil blindfolded.

"But I- I…" She stuttered horribly. "I didn't_ do_ _**anything**_. I-."

"Don't worry dear," Mrs. Weasley said quickly in that motherly voice of hers. "It's not about anything that you have done at any rate. The Order just wants to ask you several questions."

At first Cassia was puzzled, what kind of questions would the most secretive of societies want to ask her? Surely not to join their order, after all she was an _underage witch_ for the sake of the gods! And it wasn't like Aunt Rose would let her if they did anyway.

But then Cassia remembered… She wasn't really a _witch_ either.

At once the cold feeling of dread came. She bowed her head, unable to stop her hands from shaking suddenly.

"It's because I am… _what_ I am, isn't it, Mrs. Weasley?" The dark haired girl asked ever so softly.

No explanation was needed for this question.

"Oh _no_, no," Mrs. Weasley replied, shaking her head rapidly. "It's nothing like _that_, dear. Many of us know Furies can be trusted. Besides if any did feel any sort of resentment towards you and your kind… Well, they would know better than to say anything in front of Dumbledore. He doesn't tolerate that rubbish."

Cassia looked up at that name.

"_Dumbledore_?" She repeated, remembering the books she had read not too long ago about the Order.

Dumbledore, the man who had _started _the Order, the first headmaster to _accept_ her into a school was here?

"He- he's _here_?" She asked to be certain, as if she didn't believe it.

"Yes, he organized this meeting for special purposes. He also wanted to meet you. It seems he knew your Grandmother once. Just as I did."

Cassia nodded slowly.

"So I've heard," She replied ever so softly.

Mrs. Weasley gave her a small smile, and went to her side, putting her arm around the dark haired girl's shoulders.

"Don't worry; they all just want to ask a few questions. Nothing more, you'll be fine." The red headed mother told Cassia, leading the girl to the door.

Yet Cassia wondered, if there was nothing wrong then why did the red haired women kept telling her not to worry?

The second Mrs. Weasley opened the door and led Cassia through did the young girl had to hold back a gasp. Mere hours ago the old long table barely had half of it filled with people, now it seemed that there was little sitting-room left! Witches and wizards all dressed in Muggle garb, some even in their wizard cloaks as well all sat at the long table. Most of them chattering away with each other, that was until she walked in. As soon as she stepped into the room it became almost dead silent.

At once her throat tightened with fear. She spotted several members of the Advanced Guard, her aunt and uncle, and the Weasley's. Yet all the other's she didn't know; and from the calculating looks they were suddenly giving her, she suddenly wished she was somewhere, _**anywhere **_but there.

Her gray eyes studied the floor as a voice spoke suddenly.

"Thank you Molly. I'm very glad you could ask her to join us a while."

"You're welcome Professor," Cassia could hear Mrs. Weasley say beside her.

The dark haired girl could hear the sounds of wood scraping on wood, then several footsteps coming closer and closer. Yet she didn't dare look up to see who it was. Only when a hand touched her shoulder did she look up to see David Taylor with a small reassuring smile on his face.

"Come on," He said so softly that only she could hear it, motioning with a turn of his head.

Taking a deep breath she nodded. David led the dark haired girl as if she were blind to the chair near the head of the table. Not daring to look up at the many pairs of eyes, Cassia's head was bowed, gray eyes still locked to the ground. Trying not to notice how her throat was tightening. Trying not to think of how everyone in the room, besides those very few who knew her, was observing her like a Muggle lab rat.

"You must be Miss Cassandra Taylor," Spoke a warm voice suddenly nearby, breaking her thoughts.

Cassia looked up and instantly her gray eyes met the pair of blazing blue ones behind the half-moon spectacles' of one of the most … Well, _wizard-like_ looking man she had ever seen. His face was aged and lined, his silvery beard was long enough to touch the floor if he even bent over for something, his nose seem slightly crooked like it had been broken once or twice in the past. Yet there was an aura around him, an aura of quiet energy that Cassia instantly felt.

She knew, without a doubt in her mind, this wizard could only be one man.

"Yes, and you… You must be Professor Dumbledore," Cassia took a chance at presuming.

The elderly wizard gave a small smile.

"Yes, I am, Miss Taylor," He said with a small nod. "I have been looking forward to meeting you ever since you Aunt and Uncle informed me of you arrival."

"You have?" Cassia asked, looking a bit puzzled.

"Yes." The elderly wizard replied. "Despite our differences (and there were many) Elanitsa and I always held a great respect for each other. There was many a time she would send me an owl or two, sometimes just to strike up an old debate, sometimes to inform me of your doings. She was very fond of you, just as a grandparent should be of a grandchild."

"But why would you be interested in m-?"

"Professor," Spoke a voice suddenly.

Cassia turned to a see greasy haired man with a long hooked nose, dressed in black robes standing up to speak.

"If you don't mind me saying, perhaps it would be prudent to start questioning the girl," He told the elderly wizard, as if Cassia wasn't there. "After all, she's no member of this order, and has seen too much as it is."

"Hey! Give her a break, Snape!" David suddenly snapped at the man, his obvious dislike for him showing in his blue eyes. "She didn't ask to _**be here**_!"

"There is no need to be so hostile, David," Dumbledore told the young man simply in a voice that held no sharp tone while his eyes seemed to hold one instead.

Once David nodded to the elderly wizard, eyes apologetic, did Dumbledore's eyes change back. At that moment they did, Professor Dumbledore turned to the hook nosed man, their eyes locked for a few seconds before he spoke.

"You are correct, Severus," He replied, his voice betraying no difference. "But there is no need to not try to make our guest more comfortable. After all, she has a right to know the wizard who sent her here. And, as David had pointed out, she did not ask for this meeting."

The hook nosed man nodded, but only after looking at Cassia with a cold look in his eye. For some reason, Cassia had the feeling that that greasy haired man didn't care much for her, or her uncle.

Meanwhile, her attention turned back to Dumbledore, who looked to the rest of the Order.

"Well, who wishes to start the questioning?"

At first no one answered, and then a voice called from the back.

"Have you had any contact from your mother in the past two years?"

Cassia inhaled sharply, closing her eyes against that familiar pang. She should have been expecting that, after all, her mother had once worked with these witches and wizards so many years ago.

"No," She said simply. "I don't get a word from her besides the rare owled birthday card and the last one... The last one was two years ago."

She felt Uncle David put a hand on Cassia's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I suppose the same would be said for your father?" Spoke a witch in emerald cloak with her hair in a tight bun, and spectacles.

Cassia nodded to her.

"I haven't really received anything from my father. Grams- I mean my Grandma told me he died before I was born."

"An' your powers?" Moody asked gruffly from next to the fireplace. "What can ya do, Taylor?"

"Well, I'm not very trained with the rest of my kind's abilities. Actually, I'm not really good with them at all if you want to know the truth. The 'Seeing' spell I preformed for Aunt Rose was one of the few times that it's actually worked and it didn't work well in the end. But I can manipulate fire, ice, and lightening fairly well," She replied simply.

Suddenly Cassia knew she said something of interest. For at that moment, the member's of the Order seemed to exchange glances and whispers.

"Cassia, did you say you can manipulate fire, ice, _and _lightening?" Tonks asked from nearby, her bubblegum pink hair nearly glinting in the nearby firelight.

Cassia nodded, confused; feeling like she had said something of great significance, but she didn't know what. Meanwhile the members of the Order seemed take this news as something worth interest; a fact that left the dark haired girl quite unsettled.

"Is there any more questions for Miss. Taylor?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, at once the room went silent, as if they all remembered she stood before them.

There was a silence that left Dumbledore with a very strong 'No.'

"Very well." The silvery haired wizard said. "Then, Miss Taylor, you may go. And if you wish to tell anyone of this meeting, then, by all means do so."

Cassia looked to Dumbledore oddly at first (how did he know that was what she was thinking at that moment?) then nodded, as David led her to the door.

"You did great, kid," He whispered to her. "Now don't worry, everything will be alright."

Yet Cassia wondered, as the door closed behind her and a brief glow issuing around it signaling a Imperturbable Charm had been cast, was everything _really_ alright?

---

Silence greeted the dining room once the dark haired girl closed the door behind her. Even the _"__Imperturbatus__"_ Mrs. Weasley had stood up to cast her Imperturbable Charm, seemed oddly hushed. Until a grunt from Moody broke the silence.

"So Dumbledore," He started. "Whadya reckon? That the girl's trouble?"

_"What?"_ Rose Taylor exclaimed, outraged. "What makes you think _that_, Moody?"

"I'm not saying she's dangerous, Rose. But she gives me an odd feeling."

"Really?" Rose said coldly. "And what-?"

"I have to agree with Alastor on this," the hook nosed man, who was none other than Severus Snape. "I too found her slightly… _peculiar_. She also seemed to give me the impression she knew very little of what we were asking her. She also didn't seem to know the impact of her abilities."

"Impact?" Rose said repeated, face turning from angry to confused. "What are you talking about?"

Snape gave Rose a cold smirk.

"I'm certain your husband could care to explain for the rest of us?" He said turning to David who was returning to his chair.

The blonde haired women turned to her husband, questions dancing in her brown eyes.

"David?"

The dark haired man took a deep breath before he told everyone in a reluctant voice.

"Furies are known for their abilities. After all, what wizard wouldn't dream of controlling fire, ice, or lightening? But they are only known for controlling _one_ of these abilities, _two _at the most and even then they don't have a very strong grip on that second ability."

Her brown eyes widened slightly as realization dawned on Rose Taylor.

"But then how can Cassia manipulate all _three_?"

"That is probably the question on all of our minds, Rose," The witch wearing the green cloak, better known as Minerva McGonagall, replied. "There are no known Furies with such power recording in the history of magic. And even her lack of power in normal Fury spells plays a small significance as well. There have been many myths and fairy tales of someone similar, but not a genuine recorded existence of one in a living breathing soul."

"Yes, but we should all know better than to be doubtful of the power of myths and fairytales," Dumbledore spoke suddenly, "For even they contain truths to our world."

Silence met the room at this statement. In fact it seemed no one wanted to say anything in reply, until David spoke once again.

"Do you think that… that Angela _knew_ that Cassia would be born with this kind of power?"

Dumbledore turned his now grave gaze to David. Locking his piercing blue eyes with the younger man's warm ones.

"You know as well as I do that Furies aren't seers. They merely use their 'spell of sight' to better view the present. But there is a possibility that Angela may have turned to one who could have seen such things. You know of this person, I sure."

David nodded.

"In the meantime, it's not just Miss Taylor I feel we should keep an eye on. For even the myth of the three element manipulating fury did not come alone, there were others were mentioned in this myth as well. Ones who have crafted the world of magic in which we live today, with and without her."

The members of the Order nodded.

"Also I feel it would be in our best interest if I contact several of my friends in the _Counci__lium_"

Most of the witches and wizards looked confused at this. Why would Dumbledore want to contact this… _Councilium_ (Whatever_ that_ meant)? Only David looked something other than confused, in fact he looked a bit uncertain.

"Are you _**sure**_ Professor?" He asked. "Angela didn't just hide Cassia from those she was running from, you know…"

"Indeed, but I feel they have a right to know." The elderly wizard replied. "Besides, this is a myth they know far more about than any of us could ever dream of while searching the Hogwarts library, and we may need that knowledge. After all, it is a story they claim gave them their greatest strength… and most horrible weakness."

---

_He sat in the seemingly unending darkness. A darkness that not a candle, not a fire, not even the brightest sun could penetrate. Many may have been unnerved by this undeniable __absence of light, but he didn't care. His anger was blacker than any shadow that could have been casted. If this darkness did anything, it fit his mood. _

_It had been weeks. _**Weeks**_ since his attack. And yet still… _**nothing** _A fact that made him all the more angrier. As did the strange sense of familiarity every time his dementors described what had happened that stormy night. _

_He had to know this Fury girl's origin. Because if she was who he suspected she was, then-_

_His thoughts were broken by a hesitant knock on the door behind him._

_"Enter," He spoke in a cold voice._

_The door opened; Splashing the darkness with very dim light, something that enraged him further. A pair of uneasy footsteps sounded behind him. He could almost taste his newest servants fear. The weary young man fell at the hem of his black robes._

_"You disappoint me Clarke," He informed the man in a high cruel voice._

_"Master…"Breathed the young man, his tone desperate. "Master, Please I-."_

_"_**Six weeks**_!" He spat coldly, a fact that made the man flinch. "That is how long it has been since I received the news that my attack on Potter and his little guard was thwarted by that nuisance boy and a Fury girl! I asked you to do a _**simple task**_…"_

_He could see the look in his follower's eye, seeing the young man realize far too late that the simple mission he sent him on perhaps had more importance than he had first thought. And this did not sit well with him at all._

_"Master, please," The follower, Clarke, begged him pitifully. "I have looked everywhere, I've poured over every record of the Furies living in Britain, and there are more than a thousand who can manipulate the lightening element-."_

_"Yet it was only one," He snapped. "One who, despite her age, showed a great promise of power. A power that I must know whose side it is truly on. I'm certain the Ministry would have a record of such an _interesting_ child like they have of Potter and the rest of the unnatural children of our world."_

_"My lord," Clarke said, his voice soft and wavering. "I swear to you, I would have found her record had she been recorded-."_

_"CRUCIO!!"_

_There was a flash and his follower, Clarke, was on the floor, his entire body convulsing as a twisting, burning, piercing, white hot pain went through his body. A pain so great that, in his agony he wanted to die…_

_Then, abruptly, his master stopped. In the darkness Clarke did not see his master's face creep into a slow wicked smile. But he could hear something, something almost gleeful in his voice as he spoke._

_"It appears you're in luck Clarke," He told his follower at his feet. "And you should thank the one person who was kind enough to introduce us to the fury girl."_

_Clarke, still aching horrible from the torture curse his master was so apt in using, said nothing. He just looked up to his master's shadowed face._

_Meanwhile his master turned away from his follower to the mirror that sat on the mantle over a long dead fire. His pale face with snake like slit nostrils, stared back at him. His blood colored eyes almost seemed to glow dangerously in the darkness._

_And it was in his reflected eyes he stared. Feeling a presence… Another inside his head, watching from his own eyes._

_"Hello Potter…"_

… Harry didn't hear the incantation. But he didn't have to. For at that moment it felt like a red-hot iron bar was shoved through his temple. His scar seared as it seemed as though a serpent was writhing in his head, searching for it's prey as it ripped through flashes of memory.

Just when he thought his head was going to split open from the pain. Just when he thought that Voldemort was going to use this connection to discover Cassia and kill him all at the same time…

He felt a sharp pain come from his side; a pain that shot up his neck and to the side of his head as he seemed to have bounced it off something hard. His eyes jerked open, seeing he was in a room of some kind, lit slightly by moonlight.

The first thing Harry was aware of was that… _feeling_ that he had felt that night with the dementor attack. That odd feeling, like some sort of power was thrumming in his blood in his being; a sensation that left he with the feeling that something had awoken within. But this wasn't the least of his problems for something was wrapped around him tightly, almost as if poised to suffocate him. Still not truly aware of his surroundings he franticly tried to escape its grasp, until Harry realized it was nothing more than a blanket. He recognized it quickly as one of his bed sheets.

Seeing this, Harry looked around. Trying to make out shapes in the dim light without his glasses. It didn't take him long to realize he was lying in a heap of sheets on the floor of the room he shared with Ron (whose loud snoring must have made him deaf to all the thrashing Harry was sure he had done). He must have rolled off the bed when…

Harry buried his face in his hands, trying to calm his spinning head and nauseous stomach that seemed to be enhanced by that strange thrumming in his blood, sensations he had all but forgotten while looking into his greatest enemy's mind. He found himself trying to keep his head from screaming the knowledge that had come from this horrible vision.

Voldemort knew about Cassia, and had even tried to learn about her through Harry. _He must have gotten desperate,_ Harry thought weakly through the horrible spinning. But this all didn't make one shred of knowledge all the more comforting:

Cassia, when trying to help him with the dementors, was now involved with this whole mess.

Who knew what Voldemort knew about her now? Thanks to the fact he had ripped through Harry's memories faster than Snape ever had he couldn't tell for sure…

_That probably what he wants,_ He couldn't help but think suddenly._ For me to wonder what he saw._

_But why does he care so much about one fury? After all, hasn't he regrouped the Dirae, or whatever their called, by now? What makes Cassia so different?_

But that wasn't the only thing he couldn't help but wonder about as well. As that feeling within him started to die down, leaving a bit of it lingering within, he couldn't help but wonder, _what was all that about? I felt like if I touched something it would spark or… _Harry couldn't help but remember that odd shuddering feeling that his wand had the last time this had happened. It felt almost as if…

Almost as if it had the night Voldemort had returned, when his wand and Voldemort's had connected. In fact it was almost worse there for a bit.

What could this mean? He thought about asking Hermione, but then he knew what she would say, _"Go to Dumbledore."_ A prospect that Harry couldn't help but feel rather torn about.

It wasn't that Harry didn't trust the elderly wizard after last year's events, it was just that… Well he wasn't sure how he should feel. Although Dumbledore had told him the reasons for ignoring him for most of last year it still didn't help the fact that it still happened. That the one wizard he trusted above all others didn't try to listen to him despite everything. Besides this odd feeling hadn't done much more than make his wand shudder hadn't it? That seemed harmless enough. Why worry about nothing more or less than just an odd feeling?

Harry awkwardly reached up to the top of the nightstand, feeling around for his glasses. Once he found them he quickly put them on the bridge of his nose. Wide awake now, Harry stood up and glanced out the nearby window, he could see a silver of the crescent moon hanging high in the sky.

_It must be near midnight_, the dark haired boy thought quietly.

Yet he had no desire to go to sleep just yet. He thought about waking Ron and telling him what he had seen, but, oddly enough, he had no desire to do so right at this moment. And what was the point of going to the Order? Voldemort had been using Occlumency against Harry for most of the summer. Who was to say they didn't already know this? In fact he'd be very surprised if they didn't.

All he knew was he couldn't tell anyone, not until he understood why Voldemort was taking such an interest.

In the meantime he knew he had to do something about his current predicament. After all, who knew how many hours where left until he could expect a rude awakening by Mrs. Weasley to get ready for the train. Taking a deep sigh, Harry (rather clumsily) got out of the mass of sheets and threw them in a pile on his bed, deciding to deal with them once he had returned.

Quietly, Harry opened the door and stepped through it into the dimly lit hallway. It was then he made his way through the dark halls of Grimmauld Place. This was quite a feat for anyone, these halls had no light and Harry had to try to avoid colliding with anything that may be in them for fear of disturbing one of those damned portraits that still hung on the walls.

Once he had successfully made it to the second landing, he walked in the direction that led to the kitchen. Maybe some hot tea or cool water would help him sleep. Well, it was worth a shot.

He had just made it before the door, when Harry stopped.

There was a strange golden-blue light seeping from below the kitchen door. Harry took several steps closer to notice that the light flickered like a dancing flame.

_Someone else must be up_, He figured quickly.

Harry reached for the old tarnished door knob, turning it and opening the door.

---

At first the light was so bright that it almost seemed to blind Harry since he had been walking around in the dark for the past fifteen minutes. Harry could smell wood smoke that instantly told him that his guess was right, someone was burning a fire. It only was when a voice rang out did Harry have a good idea who else was up beside him.

"Sleeping well are we Harry?"

It took him several blinks until he saw her. Cassia was sitting at the table in a drab gray night shirt, tapping her nails the wooden table, her hair pulled back into a tight braid even as one of her fingers twirled a stray lock of hair. She looked to him a bit of a wry grin on her face.

"Not exactly," Harry replying to her question honestly. "In fact I'm almost starting to wonder what a decent night's sleep is."

Cassia gave a smirk in return, motioning to the place across from her.

"Well, join the club my friend. You'll be in good company since I'm not going to be sleeping anytime soon. I'm also heating up some water for hot chocolate if you want some." She told him hiking her thumb over her shoulder at the black kettle over the fire.

"Thanks, but I would like some tea if you don't mind."

Cassia shook her head as if to say, 'Should have known.'

_Nice to see she's a bit more herself now,_ Harry noted to himself quietly.

When Cassia had returned from washing dishes it had been a bit of a while since he had lost that chess game to Ron. The first thing she did was instantly sink into _Hogwarts, A History._Something that wasn't entirely odd since Cassia seemed to want to read that book to understand where she would be going for the next year (that and so as not to listen to Hermione's lecture about S.P.E.W. he suspected). But the more Harry glanced at her, the more he noticed she hadn't even turned a page in the book, in fact her eyes were not even _on_ the book most of the time. She also didn't join in several chats the group had struck up, something that Harry (who had gone through something much similar) instantly caught.

He glanced over to see that Cassia, once again, had _Hogwarts, A History_ in front of her, although this time she seemed to be actually _reading_ it.

"It is any good?" Harry asked suddenly.

Cassia looked up, a look on her face as if she was just coming up for air in a sea of words.

"What?"

"That book," Harry pointed before her. "Is it any good? Hermione keeps telling me and Ron we should read it, although I don't really see the point. She seems to have every page memorized."

Cassia gave a shrug at his question and a small grin at his comment on Hermione.

"Well, it's pretty good on some notes, like the story of the four founders is pretty interesting, and the myths of the castle are really amazing." She informed him. "But there are moments every now and then that I just wanna…"

Cassia stopped, and pretended to nod off to sleep. Something that Harry couldn't help but chuckle at.

"I can understand that," Harry replied going to the seat across from her.

"I just hope the classes aren't really like that," Cassia told him. "I've not been a top student in anything really, but I'd really hate to get a low grade for sleeping in class."

"Not _all _of the classes are like that, I can tell you," Harry replied. "The Professors try to make it mostly interesting."

Cassia looked to him, a curious look in her eye. Suddenly the dark haired girl put her book mark in between the pages to keep track of her place as she closed the book. Cassia looked up to Harry.

"What are they like again-The Professors?" She asked. "I know you guys keep telling me, but I keep forgetting."

"Well there's Transfiguration. It's taught by Gryffindor's House Head Professor McGonagall. She's not really a teacher you want to cross, but she's pretty fair. She's in the Order as well, we've seen her several times. The witch with glasses and her hair in a bun all the time."

Cassia nodded. _There was a lady like that in the Order meeting tonight. Was that her?_ She wondered.

Harry noticed that Cassia really did seem interested; then again, he had been the same as well before going to Hogwarts.

"Then there's Flitwick, who teaches Charms and is Head of Ravenclaw House. He's not bad at all. Then there's Binn's who if you need to take a nap you might as well during his class it'd be a bit more interesting then what he goes on about. There's Professor Sprout who's the head of the greenhouses and the Head of Hufflepuff house. There's a few more Professors that I don't really know much about. There's Hagrid who is the keeper of keys and the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher, now that's a class that you really never know what he will bring next so be careful. And then there's that **git**, Snape-."

At once it was like something had clicked into her mind. Cassia definitely recognized_ that_ name. After all, she had never seen Uncle David so angry at anyone before until he set eyes on that greasy haired, hook nosed man.

"Snape?" Cassia repeated.

"Trust me, he's the _slimiest git_ you could ever come across in your life. He's head of Slytherin house, and always favors them. Hell, one of them could curse someone from one of the other houses in front of him and he still would say something that would get the Slytherin out of trouble."

Then Harry noticed a look on Cassia's face. A strange empty look that she had as she stared to the hardwood table, her eyes only reflecting a worry he could see all too clearly in the firelight.

"Cassia, something wrong?"

Cassia looked to him, her gray eyes meeting his green ones. She bit on her lip, for awhile thinking about what to say. Should she tell him? Would he be angry if she did?

What did she have to lose?

"I'm-I'm not sure. Something happened earlier tonight, Harry." She told him. "Something that I'm _still_ trying to understand."

Harry looked to her curiously, and slightly bewildered. This was a strange subject change.

"What-?" Harry started, but stopped right before he could continue.

A loud screeching-whistling noise had rang out, making both teens jump. Harry swung around to the fireplace where the noise was coming from when he spotting a black kettle, a wisp of steam coming from a small hole in the cap.

"Gods," Cassia muttered, cursing quietly for forgetting the kettle as she stood up.

Grabbing the old, slightly burnt looking pot holder that had sat next to her book, she walked over to the fire. It was then Harry couldn't help but notice how the flames from the fully blazing fire seem to weaken to a small inferno that at least gave the room a fair about of light as she drew close, and that blue glow… Odd behavior for a fire one would say.

"Show off," Harry couldn't help but mutter good naturedly under his breath.

"I heard that," Cassia told him smirking as she turned around, kettle in hand. "And don't you lie and say you wouldn't do the same either if you could."

Harry simply shrugged, as Cassia set the kettle on a small cooling rack on the table.

"I'll get the mugs and spoons," Harry told her standing up and going to the cabinet before she could protest.

When Harry had finally gotten the things they needed for their drinks (that wasn't tarnished or covered in dust), he turned back to the table, setting the cups and spoons down.

"Sorry if they're a bit dusty but this_ is_ Headquarters."

"No worries, in fact I'd be surprised if they _weren't_ dusty."

He sat down, ripping off the packaging for his teabag as Cassia started to pour water from the steaming kettle into the cups.

"Careful, take a sip too soon and you won't be able to taste anything for a week." Cassia advised suddenly as she opened the instant hot chocolate package; something Harry couldn't help but feel she was using to gather her words.

"Thanks for the warning." Harry quipped, dipping his tea bag several times into the steaming water.

"What are friends for, right?"

Harry watched her stir the powdery chocolate awhile until he spoke again, thinking she was ready.

"So, what exactly have you been going on about?"

Cassia took a deep breath. _Well it's now or never,_ She thought idly.

"The Order interrogated me." Cassia said rather bluntly.

There was a stunned pause. Harry has suddenly froze, looking to her both shocked and puzzled. A look that caused Cassia suddenly to wish that she hadn't said anything. Forgetting her own advice she took a sip of the hot chocolate, wincing when the hot liquid scalded her tongue.

_Gods that's hot!_ She thought quietly to herself.

"_**What?**_ Why? When?" Harry blurted out suddenly, regaining his composure slightly.

Cassia took a deep breath, trying to regain the feeling in her mouth. It took her several minutes until she could do so.

"Right after I washed the dishes. Mrs. Weasley came in and said they wanted to see me. I had the same reaction you did."

"Wh-what did they want?" Harry asked, trying to understand.

"They just kept asking me questions about… about my mom. If I had seen her, or anything. I don't know what they were expecting but I didn't really give them much." Cassia replied, and then added as an afterthought. "There was something else too. They also asked about my… about my power. When I told them they started giving me these really strange looks."

Harry looked to the tea in the cup before him, suddenly something about his dream made sense. Was there something different about Cassia?

How could Harry know? He didn't even know that furies _existed_ until this summer.

Hearing his silence, Cassia immediately feared for the worse.

"Look , I know I should have told you guys sooner but I just didn't know what on earth it was about. I wanted to get all the facts first." She told him.

"No it's alright," Harry replied. "I don't blame you."

He paused before adding without thinking about it.

"Actually I can understand why they did it."

Now it was Cassia's turn to look puzzled.

"You can?" She asked.

Harry felt a strange tightening in his throat around his Adam's apple. Yet he knew he had to tell her. Cassia had the _right _to know since it was about her anyway.

"Voldemort, he's interested in you. He has been looking for some kind of record of you ever since that night the dementors tried to ambush us." Harry told her solemnly.

At first Cassia's eyes widened, then a peculiar expression crossed her face.

"How do you know that?"

At this Harry couldn't help but wince. Thinking fast he quickly came up with an explanation that he hoped would work for now.

"It's a long story," Harry told her. "But I'll bet my Firebolt when I say they have to be looking for some answers."

Cassia just shook her head, seemingly taking his cryptic excuse as an answer, for now.

"Tell 'em to join the club." Cassia informed him sardonically.

Harry couldn't help but agree. Then proceeded to make a small conversation about the school itself. One that Cassia seemed to readily jump into, a fact that left him wondering if she was as disturbed about this as she let on. Their conversation lasted until Harry was half-way finished with his cup of tea. It was then did Cassia stand up, telling him that it may be better if they were to try to get some sleep.

"What happened to not being able to sleep anytime soon?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well I planned on it, but then I figure I might as well give it another try." Cassia told him, as she went to the sink to wash her empty mug. "Guess the hot chocolate worked."

Harry only shook his head, as she finished rinsing the mug and put it on the counter to dry.

"I'll see you when ever Mrs. Weasley decides to try to wake us up."

"All right." Harry nodded, watching her walk through the door, leaving him to his thoughts and a dramatically dimmed fire.

Yet he didn't mind it. After all he had to wonder, just as Cassia must have been at that moment.

What was so different about her?

Suddenly Harry remembered that strange thrumming he had felt going against the dementors. The shuddering wand in his hand, and those strange sensations he had felt several minutes earlier. A feeling he could suddenly feel ever so slightly now, as if it was a something was lying in wait inside him, just below the surface. Waiting for the right moment to appear once again.

What was so different about _both_ of them?

---

While Harry pondered this question many miles away a wizard sat at his desk in his office. His half moon and silvery beard glinting in the light of several lit candles. A bird like creature the size of a swan watched him curiously as it had never seen his master awake this early. His scarlet feather's edged in gilt on his tail seemed to almost glow in the light.

But the elderly wizard took no noticed of this. Instead he was dipping his royal eagle feathered quill into a pot of night black ink until scrawling in narrow loopy hand writing:

_Dear Friend,_

_I wish I could say that I am writing to you with wishes of good health and to talk about things such as the weather. But I must admit I'm writing to you with great urgency. For there is another whom we have discovered recently that I feel may have a role to play in the legendary battle your fellow Daughter's of the Night have spoken of for centuries…_


	11. Author's Note

Hello any loyal readers of Daughter of the Furies, I'm really really sorry for going AWOL on you guys for these past few years. As far as why I've been gone... Well, I've needed a bit of a break to grow as well as figure out what it is I want to do with my fan fiction account here. Now I know.

And now that I'm back, I'm planning on reading over the story and possibly Re-Vamping it heavily. Not because I dislike this story, but mostly due to the fact I feel I've grown as a writer these past two years, and I want to do this story and this fandom justice. So do not be surprised if You see Daughter of the Furies disappear and return with a bit of a brand new spin. I promise to not disappoint.


End file.
